Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Clash of the Duel Dragons
by siderisn
Summary: Millenniums ago, rituals were conducted to seal and awaken the darkness. Now, those battles continue. And the souls of those priests and priestesses live in the Duel Dragons. Join Yusei Fudo as he battles in the Ritual Duels to save his friend and stop an ancient evil from awakening. (TV version of manga). PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Episode 1: Yusei Fudo, Turbo Duelist

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Clash of the Duel Dragons:**_

* * *

**For all of you who have decided to read this, I would just like to say thank you. **

**Now to point, this story is like a TV version of the 5D's manga. So each chapter will be 1 episode. I may add some parts that aren't in the manga or change some of the cards used slightly. Hope you enjoy. And please review. If you read this then please review. I don't care if you say something like good story, because that's good enough. Please enjoy. **

* * *

_Episode 1: Yusei Fudo, Turbo Duelist_

* * *

Yusei Fudo stared at his foe Sect Ijuin.

"All right Sect," said Yusei. "You wanted to duel so let's go."

"I've got a feeling I can win this today Yusei my man," said Sect with a wide grin on his face.

Yusei looked at the crowd of Satellite residents who had come to watch he and Sect's duel.

"Hey Sect!" cried out one of the bystanders. "Did you get that rare card from the Skeleton Knight to reinforce your deck!"

"You mean the Sun Set Salute Ritual?" said another bystander. "That's just an urban legend."

The group of bystanders began to laugh at Sect.

Sect's gave them all a dirty look and got off of his duel runner. Sect pointed at them and said quietly," those jerks making fun of me again well I'll show them."

"Sect," said Yusei. "Just ignore them. Duel like you always duel."

Sect lowered his hand and looked at Yusei. He looked back at the laughing bystanders and thought, Yusei's right. They're not worth it.

Sect got back on his duel runner. Both duelists revved their engines.

**Duel: Yusei Fudo: 4000 Vs. Sect Ijuin: 4000.**

The two duel runners sped off atop a pipe.

Yusei suddenly sped off in front of Sect, thus allowing him to make the first move.

**Turn 1: Yusei**

"The first turn is mine!" cried Yusei. "I draw! I summon Junk Blader in attack mode!"

Junk Blader: Attack 1800.

A purple armoured knight wearing a black cape and wielding a red sword appeared on the field.

"And!" cried Yusei. "I equip Junk Blader with the spell card Rusted Blade Rust Edge! So, Junk Blader gains 800 attack points!"

Junk Blader: Attack 1800-2600.

2600 attack thought Sect who was beginning to panic. On the first turn, no way.

"I set one card face down!" declared Yusei. "Turn end!"

"I've worked my tail off to become better then you Yusei," said Sect who lowered his head. "And today's the day, that I beat you!"

Sect looked up with fighting eyes and revved his engine.

"Then bring it Sect!" challenged Yusei.

**Turn 2: Sect**

"I draw!" cried Sect. "I summon Armoured Bee in attack mode!"

Armoured Bee: Attack 1600.

A bee whose outer skin was armour appeared on the field.

"And now I activate its effect!" cried Sect. "Once per turn, Armoured Bee can halve the attack of one monster!"

The stinger on Armoured Bee flew off and struck Junk Blader.

Junk Blader: Attack 2600-1300.

"Now Armoured Bee!" commanded Sect. "Attack with Bee Cutter!"

Armoured Bee flew towards Junk Blader and smashed its stinger into Junk Blader.

Yusei: 4000-3700.

Not bad Sect thought Yusei. But I don't crumble that easily.

"When Rusted Blade Rust Edge goes to the graveyard, you take 800 points of damage!" cried Yusei.

The rusted sword appeared and smashed into Sect.

Sect: 4000-3200.

"I activate the trap card Pride of the Warrior!" declared Yusei. "Since Junk Blader was destroyed in battle, I can resurrect him and he can't be destroyed this turn."

Junk Blader: Attack 1800.

"I knew you were going to do that," said Sect smugly.

"What!" cried Yusei.

"I activate the spell Turf!" cried Sect. "Since you special summoned a monster, I can release all monsters on my filed and summon an insect monster from my hand! So I release Armoured Bee! And now arise my greatest insect! Great Poseidon Beetle!

Great Poseidon Beetle: 2500.

A human and beetle hybrid wearing white armour appeared.

"And now," said Sect. "Great Poseidon Beetle attack!"

Yusei watched as Great Poseidon Beetle sped towards him.

"And!" cried Sect, "When attacking monsters in attack mode! Great Poseidon Beetle can attack up to three times!"

Great Poseidon smashed its trident into Junk Blader three times. Each time the impact would send a wave of energy, or Sect's Sense towards Yusei. The sense smashed into Yusei causing his runner to swerve and for Sect to race past him.

Yusei: 3700-3000-2300-1600.

"Sect past Yusei," said one of the bystanders in shock.

"That was some serious sense Sect," complemented Yusei as he steered his duel runner straight.

"Make a big comeback Yusei!" cheered one of the bystanders.

"Sect give us an underdog victory!" cheered another bystander.

"Come on people, pick a side," said Sect.

"This turn will decide the duel Sect!" declared Yusei.

You'll never take down my ultimate insect thought Sect.

**Turn 3: Yusei.**

I'm putting my faith into this card thought Yusei as he placed his hand on top of his deck.

"I draw!" cried Yusei as he drew a card from his deck. He looked at the card and smiled.

What kind of card did he get? Thought Sect worryingly as he saw Yusei's expression.

"First!" cried Yusei. "I'm summoning the tuner monster Quick Span Knight in attack mode!"

Quick Span Knight: Attack 1000.

A silver and purple spanner like monster appeared.

A tuner monster! Panicked Sect.

"Now!" declared Yusei. "Quick Span Knight level 3, give Junk Blader level 4 a tune up!"

As the two monsters began to create the synchro monster, Yusei shouted, "Let's rev it up! I synchro summon Lightning Warrior!"

Lightning Warrior: Attack 2400.

A silver armoured monster with long yellow hair appeared.

"So what!" cried Sect. "My monster is still stronger!"

"I wouldn't bet on it!" replied Yusei. "I activate the effect of Quick Span Knight! When it's used a synchro material for a synchro summon, one of your monsters loses 500 attack points!"

Quick Span Knight appeared on the field and its head disconnected from its body and smashed into Great Poseidon Beetle.

Great Poseidon Beetle: Attack 2500-2000.

"Now I activate the spell Arms Regeneration!" cried Yusei. "I can take an equip spell from my graveyard and equip it to Lightning Warrior! And I choose Rusted Blade Rust Edge!"

Lightning Warrior took hold of a rusted sword.

Lightning Warrior: Attack 2400-3200.

"I'm not done yet!" declared Yusei. "I play Overflowing Treasure! So now Lightning Warrior gains 500 attack for each card in both our hands!"

"Mine has 3!" panicked Sect.

"And I've got one!" replied Yusei. "That makes four and a total of 2000 points!"

Lightning Warrior: Attack 3200-5200.

"Go Lightning Warrior!" cried Yusei. "Lightning Punisher!"

Lightning Warrior had lightning pulsing through him and then he charged and destroyed Great Poseidon Beetle.

"You've got to be kidding me!" cried Sect as his runner was thrown into the air by Yusei's sense.

Sect: 3200-0000.

**Yusei: Win.**

"That sense of Yusei's," mumbled Sect as he lay on the ground. "It should be banned." Sect had tears in his eyes and was bruised from crashing.

"That was a great duel Sect," said Yusei as he held out his hand to Sect. "You are now my rival."

"Thanks Yusei," said Sect as he shook Yusei's hand.

Sect walked away while everyone went to congratulate Yusei.

Sect held up to cards and slapped them together. "Please give me a rare card to beat Yusei," said Sect.

"What's Sect doing?" asked Yusei to his Friend.

"It's the Sunset Salute Ritual," replied the Friend. "Haven't you heard about the legend of the Skeleton Knight? Anyway, if you meet him, he's supposed to give you a rare card. Sect's is doing the ritual to summon him."

"I see," replied Yusei.

Suddenly there was an earthquake and all this fog appeared out of nowhere.

"Run for it!" cried a few people and everyone bolted.

The fog surrounded Sect and he disappeared.

"Sect!" cried Yusei as he ran into the fog.

Suddenly there was a strange machine like temple manifesting from the fog.

"What in the world?" said a confused Yusei.

"A loser asking a favour of me," spat the Figure at the top of the temple. "Ridiculous."

As Yusei moved closer he could see that the Figure was none other then: The Skeleton Knight.

He wore armour and like his name was a skeleton. He held up his spear and hanging from it was a badly injured Sect.

"Sect!" cried Yusei.

"So this is your friend," said the Knight. "If you want him back, then duel."

"No way," replied Yusei. "I won't put my friend up as a bargaining chip."

"The you must bet your own soul," replied the Knight.

"Fine then," said Yusei.

The Knight dropped Sect as the top of the temple and came down on his zombie horse.

Yusei got on his duel runner and put his helmet on.

"These flames will act as a guideline or out duel," said the Knight as flames appeared creating a track.

"Duel!"

**Yusei: 4000. Skeleton Knight: 4000.**

Yusei sped off and was way in front of the Knight.

He's dueling from his horse, thought Yusei. I'm going to trash this guy.

**Turn 1: Yusei.**

"I draw!" cried Yusei.

Suddenly Yusei felt a shiver go up his spine as he felt some weird sensation.

"What's wrong," said the Knight devilishly. "It's your turn."

"I summon Junk Armour in defense mode!" cried Yusei.

Junk Armour: Defense 1200.

Some scrap like armour appeared.

"The I activate the spell, Junk Splash!" cried Yusei. "For every Junk monster on my field, you take 500 points of damage! I have 1 so you take 500!"

Yusei's spell turned and faced the Knight and a blue stream shot out of it and smashed into the Knight.

Skeleton Knight: 4000-3500.

"I end my turn!" declared Yusei.

All right thought Yusei. I firmed up my defense and even dealt him some damage. This turn, I left him no openings.

"What are you afraid of," preached the Knight.

"Me afraid," thought Yusei.

"You are afraid," said the Knight.

**Turn 2: Skeleton Knight.**

"I draw!" cried the Knight as he drew.

"You have monsters while I have none, therefore I can special summon Hellfire Spearman Ghost Lancer!"

Hellfire Spearman Ghost Lancer: Attack 2000.

A zombie like warrior wielding a lance appeared.

"Ghost lancer can still inflict damage even when battling defense monsters!" declared the Knight. "Attack Ghost Lancer! Hell Skewer!"

Ghost Lancer smashed its lance through Junk Armour and the attack sent a shock wave at Yusei. The orange gem on Yusei's right shoulder was blasted off and Yusei's duel runner spun out of control.

Yusei: 4000-3200.

That shockwave wasn't sense was it? Thought Yusei. Is it possible that I really put my soul on the line in this duel?

Suddenly Yusei was about to run into the fire barrier but he managed to maneuver around it.

"So you withstood the Shadow Sense," said the Knight as he jumped the barrier and was now slightly in front of Yusei. "You're a bit ahead of the insect boy then. My dueling was too much for him alone."

"Sect," mumbled Yusei. "I can't lose."

**Turn 3: Yusei.**

"By my pride as a duelist I will win!" cried Yusei. "I draw!"

Yusei looked at the card and smiled.

"I summon the tuner monster, Screw Turn the Apprentice Warrior level 2 in attack mode!"

Screw Turn the Apprentice Warrior: Attack 500.

A screw like monster appeared.

"And now!" cried Yusei. "I activate the spell card Advance! Now I can special summon a Warrior type monster level 4 or below from my hand! I choose Junk Blader!"

Junk Blader: Attack 1800.

"Now Screw Turn level 2!" cried Yusei. "Give Junk Blader level 4 a tune up!"

As the two monsters began to synchro summon, Yusei shouted, "Let's rev it up! I synchro summon Might Warrior!"

A silver skinned beast that had a giant robotic arm appeared.

Might Warrior: Attack 2200.

Yusei jumped off a ledge and landed on the side of the temple.

"Let's rev this up!" cried Yusei. "Feel my sense! Might Warrior blast Ghost Lancer away with Mighty Knuckle!"

Might Warrior charged down and punched Ghost Lancer super hard.

Yusei's sense created an impact on the Skeleton Knight as if he was getting punched.

Skeleton Knight: 3500-3300.

"I'm not done yet!" cried Yusei. "I activate the effect of Mighty Warrior! When he destroys a monster you take half of that monsters attack as damage! Go! Rocket Knuckle!"

Might Warrior's robotic arm detached and rocketed towards the Knight. When it hit, there was an explosion.

Skeleton Knight: 3300-2300.

Yusei jumped off the temple and landed ahead of the Knight.

"How'd you like that!" spat Yusei. "I set a card and end my turn!"

**Turn 4: Skeleton Knight.**

"My turn!" cried the Knight. "I summon Hellfire Sleeping Beauty Ghost Sleeper!"

Hellfire Sleeping Beauty Ghost Sleeper: Attack 1300.

A zombie like princess appeared.

"And then I activate the spell Ghost Fusion!" cried the Knight. "Now I fuse my Ghost Sleeper with the Hellfire Dragon Ghost Wyvern in my deck! It's been forever since a card wounded me! I'll give you a true taste of my power!"

As the zombies began to fuse, the Skeleton Knight chanted, "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light!"

Suddenly a huge crack appeared and a monster was coming through.

"Break down the door of the underworld!" cried the Knight. "I fusion summon! Underworld Dragon Dragencro!"

Underworld Dragon Dragencro: Attack 3000.

A huge demonic dragon appeared.

"What is that!" cried Yusei.

"Dragencro attack!" cried the Knight. "Soul Crunch!"

Dragencro took a bite out of Might Warrior and Yusei was thrown by the Knight's sense.

Yusei: 3200-2400.

"Dragencro doesn't destroy monsters!" declared the Knight. "He steals their souls and plunges them into the darkness!"

Mighty Warrior: Attack 2200-0.

"Oh no!" panicked Yusei.

A dark version of Might Warrior appeared.

Dark Soul Might Warrior: Attack 2200.

"It's only a soul!" spat the Knight. "It can't destroy! But it can still inflict damage! Attack! Dark Mighty Knuckle!

The Dark Soul smashed into Mighty Warrior and Yusei was sent flying and coughed up blood. Yusei was sent into shock.

Yusei: 2400-200.

"He's bee sent into shock," said the Knight as he passed Yusei. "Is this the end?"

I guess I never stood a chance against him thought Yusei weakly.

"Yusei," mumbled Sect on top of the temple. "Don't give up. There's only on duelist who can beat you, Yusei my man. And it's me. Yusei!"

"Sect," said Yusei as his eyes burst opened. 'I activate the trap, Shock Draw! For every 1000 points of damage I took this turn, I draw 1 card! I took 3000 points so I draw 3!"

This duel isn't over yet thought Yusei.

"You are still going," said the Knight. "I set a card and end my turn!"

**Turn 5: Yusei.**

"Sect," said Yusei. "Lend me your strength."

Yusei placed his hand on his deck while Sect pretended to do so on the temple.

"I draw! Cried Yusei and Sect at the same time. "I summon the tuner monster Right Driver level 1 in attack mode!"

Right Driver: Attack 100.

"Right Driver level 1!" cried Yusei. "Give Mighty Warrior level 6 a tune up!"

As the 2 monsters began to synchro summon, Yusei shouted, "Let's rev it up! I synchro summon Lightning Warrior!"

Lightning Warrior: Attack 2400.

"Another synchro monster," said the Knight annoyed.

"Lightning Warrior!" cried Yusei. "Shatter that false soul with Lightning Punisher!"

Lightning Warrior's hand pulses with electricity and he used this to vaporize the Dark Soul and send a shockwave at the Knight.

Skeleton Knight: 2300-2100.

"And now I activate Lightning Warrior's ability!" cried Yusei. "When he destroyed a monster, you take 400 points of damage for each card in my hand! And I have four!"

Lightning Warrior crackled with energy and Yusei commanded him to use Lightning Ray.

A ray of light shot out of Lightning Warrior's chest and smashed into the Knight.

Skeleton Knight: 2100-500.

"With that much sense," said Yusei. "That's all I can do for now to catch up. I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

Turn 6: Skeleton Knight

"You fought well!" complemented the Knight. "But it's over! Underworld Dragon Dragencro! Suck out the soul of our next servant!"

The Knight jumped up onto a pipe and charged while Yusei sped up below.

Dragencro flew towards Lightning Warrior but Yusei only smiled.

"I activate the trap card Junk Shield!" cried Yusei.

A shield appeared in front of Lightning Warrior and it spread apart, leaving a blue force field to protect the monster.

"And all the damage I would take from this attack goes to you!" declared Yusei.

Dragencro was thrown back and was about to end the duel when the Skeleton Knight activated his trap.

"Phantom Effect!" cried the Knight. "I negate the damage and summon a Phantom Token with attack equal to the damage I should have taken!"

Phantom Token: Attack 600.

A phantom like spirit appeared.

"It has no body therefore it can attack directly!" declared the Knight.

A direct attack, thought Yusei.

Yusei looked ahead and saw that a wall of fire blocked the path.

"There is nowhere you can escape!" cried the Knight.

The phantoms behind me, the wall of fire in front of me. This could be it. But then again, this is some epic challenge.

Yusei smiled and revved his engine.

"What is he doing!" cried the Knight.

"I'll use my sense to burst through the wall!" cried Yusei.

Yusei's sense created a shield around his runner when he went through the barrier.

"He broke through the wall!" cried the Knight in shock. "But you haven't escaped the phantom!"

"I activate the trap card Synchro Gazer!" cried Yusei. "I release Lightning Warrior and change all of your monsters to defense mode!"

Underworld Dragon Dragencro: Defense 0.

Phantom Token: Defense 0.

"And for every monster in defense mode!" cried Yusei. "I inflict 200 points of damage!"

Lightning Warrior lit up and charged towards the Knight.

"Lightning Gazer!" cried Yusei as his sacrificed monster burst through the pipe, stopping the Knight from continuing to move.

Skeleton Knight: 500-100.

"It's a turbo duel," muttered Sect. "If your runner stops rolling you lose. I guess his is a horse, but Yusei's still rolling, so he wins."

**Yusei: Win**

Sect then dropped his head and he stopped moving.

Yusei stopped his runner and looked up at the Skeleton Knight.

"You halted my Horse, impressive," said the Knight. "Boy, what is your name?"

"Yusei Fudo," replied Yusei.

The Skeleton Knight seemed shocked upon hearing this.

"So this age has a warrior as well," replied the Knight, "We will meet again Yusei Fudo."

The fog reappeared and swallowed up and Knight and the temple.

Who on earth was he, thought Yusei.

Yusei ran up to the injured and unconscious Sect.

Sect wake up," said Yusei. "Sect. Sect. Sect!"

**To be continued: Next episode-Enter the King. **

**What did you think of the first chapter? Please tell me what you think. I really want to know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Episode 2: Enter the King

**Hello again, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and thank you Clockwork Lullaby for reviewing. Please read and review. **

**Anyways, onto the story. **

* * *

**Episode 2: Enter the King **

* * *

Mina knocked on the door and a stern voice said enter.

Mina opened the door, walked in and closed it behind her.

"Director Goodwin," said Mina. "He's arrived in Satellite on schedule."

"Has he then," replied Goodwin as he looked at the window and focused on Satellite in the distance. "Good. Begin preparations for the D1 Grand Prix."

"Yes sir," said Mina as she exited the room, leaving Goodwin by himself.

Goodwin smiled and said, "That's right. You'll have to make your move now. Jack Atlas, King of Turbo Duels."

* * *

In Satellite Jack Atlas had arrived at the docks.

"So this is Satellite," said Jack as he looked around.

* * *

Yusei sped along with Sect sitting behind him injured and with Yusei's jacket around him.

"Just hold on Sect," said Yusei to the unconscious Sect. "We aren't far from Puzzle Hospital, there we can get you fixed up."

But still, thought Yusei. That duel with the Skeleton Knight. I mean what was that. His sense was like it literally brought his monsters to life so they could inflict real damage.

Suddenly a giant scythe-wielding monster appeared and swung at Yusei's runner.

Yusei managed to steer away from the attack.

"What the heck?" said Yusei.

Suddenly a sleek white round duel runner appeared. Sitting in it was a duelist wearing white that Yusei didn't recognize.

"You dodged the attack huh," spat the duelist. "Not bad for Satellite trash."

"So you did that," replied Yusei as he stopped and so did the other duelist. Yusei didn't recognize Jack at all.

"What do you want?" asked Yusei.

"We're both duelist right," said Jack. "So we duel."

Yusei looked at Sect sitting behind him.

"Sorry," replied Yusei. "But I'm a little busy right now. I'll duel you later."

And with that Yusei rode off.

"As if I'd let you go," said Jack. "No duelist gets away from me."

Jack rode after Yusei and despite Yusei's skills, he was unable to shake him.

"That's a wimpy Satellite duel runner," spat Jack. "You really think it can outrun my tuned up Phoenix Whirlwind."

Jack gave the signal and his scythe-wielding monster attacked again.

That monsters attacking again, thought Yusei. I can't dodge it again.

Yusei drew a card from his deck and summoned Junk Blader to block the attack.

"You drew a card," said Jack as he came up along Yusei. "When a duelist does so it can only mean they intend to duel."

So there's no way around it, fine, thought Yusei.

The monsters on the field reset.

* * *

**"Duel!"**

**Yusei: 4000 VS Jack: 4000**

* * *

Jack sped in front and drew a card.

**Turn 1: Jack**

"I summon the tuner monster Dust Lord Ash Gash in attack mode!" cried Jack.

Dust Lord Ash Gash: Attack 1000.

A priest like monster wielding a sword and made of dust appeared.

"I set one card face down and end my turn!" cried Jack.

**Turn 2: Yusei**

"I draw!" cried Yusei. "You have monsters while I have none, so I can special summon Junk Forward from my hand in attack mode!"

Junk Blader: Attack 900.

A yellow machine like warrior appeared.

I'll use fast tactics and end the duel before we reach the hospital. The duel then went into a tunnel.

"Trap card activate!" cried Jack. "Dark Flare!"

"What!" cried Yusei.

"When you special summon a monster, this card allows me to summon a fire type monster level 4 or below from hand! And I'm summoning Red Lotus King Flame Crime!"

Red Lotus King Flame Crime: Attack 1700.

A red flaming creature appeared.

"I activate Flame Crimes special ability!" declared Jack. "When he's summoned, he inflicts 400 points of damage for every fire type monster on the field! Right now there is only one, Flame Crime! So you take 400! Go Flame Stream!"

Flame Crime roared and a stream of fire exploded from its mouth and smashed into Yusei sending him spinning.

"That sense is strong," said Yusei to himself. "I was sent flying and I only took 400 points of damage. This could be my toughest duel yet. And can I win this, I'm injured and so is my runner. No, I have to win for Sect."

Yusei: 4000-3600.

"I summon the tuner monster Screw Turn the Apprentice Warrior in attack mode!" cried Yusei.

Screw Turn the Apprentice Warrior: Attack 500.

A screw like monster appeared.

"So you're a synchro user," said Jack.

"Screw Turn level 2!" cried Yusei. "Give Junk Forward level 3 a tune up!"

As the monsters began to synchro summon, Yusei chanted, "Let's rev it up! I synchro summon Scarred Warrior!"

Scarred Warrior: Attack 2100.

A warrior with bandages and robotics appeared.

"I'll use this tunnel to increase my sense to max!" cried Yusei as he began to circle around the tunnel.

"A real stunt driver huh," joked Jack.

"Scarred Warrior attack Flame Crime!" commanded Yusei. "Brave Dagger!"

Scarred Warrior sliced Flame Crime's head off and the shock wave smashed into Jack. Jack's runner barely budged and he seemed unaffected by the attack.

Jack: 4000-3600

"Howzat!" cheered Yusei as he came up along side Jack.

"So that's your sense huh," replied Jack. "That's all you've got."

My sense isn't working thought Yusei as he began to panic.

Soon they came to a new part of the tunnel and there were duel runner wreckages everywhere.

"Where did all of these wrecks come from?" said Yusei in shock.

"Your runner will be joining them in a minute," spat Jack.

"What?" replied Yusei.

"My sense will put it there!" cried Jack. "The sense of the King!"

No way, thought Yusei. Could this guy be, the duelist who got ten consecutive wins in a duel tournament? The one feared by everyone as the King. Jack Atlas. But what's someone like him doing in Satellite?

As more duel runner wrecks appeared, Yusei swerved around them while Jack just ran over them.

What's he doing? Thought Yusei. Duel runners are a duelist's soul and he's just running them over.

**Turn 3: Jack**

"My turn!" cried Jack as he drew a card. "I summon Magic King Moon Star in attack mode!"

Magic King Moon Star: Attack 900.

A jester like monster holding a staff appeared.

"I tune Magic King level 3 with Ash Gash level 4!" cried Jack.

As the two monsters began to synchro summon, Jack chanted, "King of Divine Punishment, descend to Earth and judge the living!"

"Uh oh!" panicked Yusei.

"What say we kick this duel into overdrive!" cried Jack. "I synchro summon Dark Highlander!"

Dark Highlander: Attack 2800.

The scythe-wielding monster from before appeared on the field.

"I equip Scarred Warrior with Demons Shackle!" declared Jack. "Your monster loses 700 attack and 1 level!"

A chain wrapped around Scarred Warrior's neck, and the chain was connected to a demon like ball.

Scarred Warrior: Attack 2100-1400. Level 5-4.

"Scarred Warrior!" cried Yusei.

"Pass judgment on Scarred Warrior!" commanded Jack. "Polar Death!"

Scarred warrior was sliced in half as the scythe cut through.

The attack smashed Yusei away and broke off a part of his runner.

Yusei: 3600-2200

"Scarred Warrior's effect!" cried Yusei. "Once per turn he can't be destroyed in battle! And you have to attack him as well!"

Scarred Warrior healed and remained on the field.

Yusei looked at Sect behind him and saw him slip slightly.

"You should get rid of that shackle!" spat Jack referring to Sect. "You might duel a bit better without it!"

"Sect isn't a shackle!" replied Yusei angrily. "He's an important friend of mine!"

"Friends?" mumbled Jack. "Your soft. Duelists are meant to be alone. Isolated. Friendship is just an excuse for weaklings to cling together."

"Yeah right!" replied Yusei angrily.

"You think you right then!" replied Jack. "Then prove it! Beat the King!"

**Turn 4: Yusei**

The duel exited the tunnel and was now running along the edge of Satellite.

"I draw!" cried Yusei.

Yusei looked at the card he drew, Quick Span Knight, and smiled.

All right, thought Yusei. I can take his monster down with this. I can use this with Scarred Warrior to summon Lightning Warrior. And then Quick Span Knight's effect will reduce his monsters attack by 500.

"I summon the tuner monster Quick Span Knight level 3 in attack mode!" cried Yusei.

Quick Span Knight: Attack 1000.

A purple and silver spanner like monster appeared.

"Quick Span Knight level 3!" cried Yusei. "Give Scarred Warrior once level 5 now 4 a tune up!"

As the monsters began to synchro summon, Jack smiled while Yusei chanted, "Let's rev it up! I synchro summon Lightning Warrior!"

Just as Yusei monster appeared, Jack's Dark Highlander charged.

"Tropic of Death!" cried Jack.

Dark Highlander sliced Lightning Warrior and de-synchronized it. The materials returned to the field.

"What the?" cried Yusei.

"Sorry!" spat Jack. "But when Dark Highlanders on the field, you can't synchro summon!"

He's sealed my synchro summons, thought Yusei.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" cried Yusei.

**Turn 5: Jack.**

"I draw!" cried Jack. "I equip Scarred Warrior with Cursed Shield! Now Scarred Warrior loses another 500 attack points!"

A strange looking shield with an eye on it was placed on Scarred Warrior.

Scarred Warrior: Attack 1400-900.

"I activate the trap Grappling Chain!" cried Yusei. "Now our monsters are connected and they must each always be in the same mode. In addition, I can change them to defense mode!"

A chain appeared and connected Dark Highlander with Scarred Warrior and switched them to defense mode.

Dark Highlander: Defense 2300.

Scarred Warrior: Defense 1000.

"Not so fast!" cried Jack. "I play Stop Defense to put our monsters in attack mode!"

The monsters went back in attack mode.

"And now I activate Dark Highlanders other ability!" cried Jack. "I can destroyed all cards equipped to Scarred Warrior and you'll take 400 points for each destroyed!"

The equip spells on Scarred Warrior exploded and inflicted damage, causing Yusei to swerve and Sect to slip a little more.

Yusei: 2200-1400.

Scarred Warrior: Attack 900-1400-2100. Level 4-5.

"And when Cursed Shield is destroyed!" cried Jack. "The owner of the monster it was equipped to takes 800 points of damage!"

The shield reappeared and the eye on it shot a green beam at Yusei, causing even more damage to his runner.

Yusei: 1400-0600.

"Now Dark Highlander end this!" cried Jack as his monster went in for the killing blow.

"I activate the trap!" began Yusei but his duel runner suddenly conked and Sect fell off into the sea.

"Sect!" cried Yusei as he jumped in after him, abandoning the duel.

Dark Highlander smashed into Scarred Warrior while Yusei's runner fell and crashed.

Yusei: 0600-0000

**Jack: Win.**

Jack walked up to Yusei's runner and saw the trap Yusei had been about to activate in his duel disk.

Jack took it out and looked at it.

* * *

**_Synchro Deflector: (Trap)_**

**_Activate when a face up synchro monster is targeted for an attack. Negate the attack and destroy a monster on your opponent's field. _**

* * *

Jack stopped smiling once he read it but simply said, "It doesn't matter!"

Jack dropped the card and walked away.

* * *

**To be continued: Next Chapter- One Shot Run! Yusei has lost to Jack and must now go up against the Queen of Queens in a One Shot Run.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	3. Episode 3: One Shot Run

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

* * *

**Episode 3: One Shot Run!**

* * *

**_Queens Duel Academy- Battle for the title Queen of Queens-_**

* * *

"Hurry!" shouted the Girl to her friend.

"I'm coming!" replied the Friend as the two ran as fast they could towards an arena with cheering people.

"We can't be late!" cried the Girl.

They entered the arena and saw that the duel was still going on.

"Phew, we made it," said the Friend.

* * *

**_Battle for title Queen of Queens- Akiza Izinski vs. Ran Kobayakawa_**

* * *

**Akiza: 2000**

Rose Witch: Attack 1600. A witch wearing red and green and had a whip of thorn roses stood on Akiza's field.

**Ran: 2000**

Orchid Moth: Attack 1400. A white moth stood on Ran's side.

"Today is the day," said Ran. "That I take the title Queen of Queens from you Akiza."

In front of Ran on her duel runner, Akiza replied. "You can have the title for all I care. But I will always maintain the rank as an undefeated duelist at this academy."

"We'll see," replied Ran.

"Rose Witch attack!" cried Akiza. "Rose Whip!"

Rose Witch uses its whip to destroy Orchid Moth.

Ran: 2000-1800.

"Nice shot Akiza!" complemented Ran. "That's why you're my rival!"

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" cried Akiza.

**Turn: Ran.**

"I draw!" cried Ran. "I summon my glorious servant Orchid Mantis!"

Orchid Mantis: Attack 1200.

A mantis appeared on the field.

"I activate Mantis' effect!" declared Ran. "I can discard cards from my hand, and you take 500 points for each one! I discard my entire hand, four cards! Which means you take 2000! Eat this Izinski!"

"Lady Akiza!" screamed her fans. "If she takes that damage she'll lose!"

"The duel belongs to me!" cheered Ran. "I win!"

"My, my," said Akiza. "Silly little classmates, screaming over something this pretty. I activate the trap Rose Blizzard!"

"What!" cried Ran.

"This negates the damage from a monster effect and reduces that monsters attack by half!"

Orchid Mantis: Attack 1200-600.

**Turn: Akiza**

Akiza placed her hand on her deck and thought, its good to see you Queen Angel.

"Look!" shouted one of the fans. "Akiza is using her Foresee Draw! She can tell what the card is by touching it."

"I draw!" cried Akiza. "I tribute Rose Witch which can equal to two sacrifices!"

"No, not that monster," mumbled Ran.

"Descend from the heavens!" cried Akiza. "Queen Angel of Roses!"

Queen Angel of Roses: Attack 2400.

A mistress wielding a sword and wearing a beautiful dress appeared.

"There it is!" screamed a fan in delight. "The Queen Angel!"

"No I won't lose," mumbled Ran.

"Go Queen Angel of Roses!" cried Akiza. "Attack! Rose Trimmer!"

Queen Angel sliced through the Mantis and the impact sent Ran flying into the bushes.

Ran: 1800-0000.

**Akiza: Win**

* * *

Akiza got of her duel runner and everyone applauded.

"Go Akiza! Go Akiza Queen of Queens! Queen of Queens!" cheered the crowd.

"Nice job Akiza!" as her friends ran up to her.

"Akiza there's something I need to tell you," said of her friends.

Once he had finished Akiza was shocked.

"No, you mean the King was there?" said Akiza in shock.

Akiza walked off angry.

"Wait Akiza," said her friends.

The only duelist that has ever defeated me, thought Akiza. Jack Atlas. Why is he in Satellite?

"Girls," said Akiza. "We're going to Satellite."

* * *

**_Puzzle Hospital-Satellite Sector-_**

* * *

"How's Sect Doc?" asked Yusei.

"Sect has a slight concussion and a few bruises but he should be fine," replied the Doctor.

"That's great," said Yusei as he looked at Sect lying in the bed. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and some others on his body.

"Never mid him Yusei," said the Doctor. "After all, you're a lot more inured then Sect is. I mean what happened last night? You were soaked to the bone. Your runner was all beat up and you looked like the devil was after you."

Yusei thought back to his harsh duel with the Skeleton Knight.

"I'm going to fix my runner," said Yusei as he left the room.

"He should be resting," said the Doctor.

* * *

**_Outside Puzzle Hospital-_**

* * *

Yusei was fixing his runner when he thought back to his duel with Jack.

"I lost to the King," said Yusei to himself. "Was his runner special? Was it his sense? No it was me! My dueling just wasn't good enough to defeat him!"

Yusei cursed and cried out while also throwing his spanner.

"A duelist who curses victory and yearns for victory is something all ideal duelists have," said a figure.

Yusei turned around and saw a short man.

"Who are you?" asked Yusei.

"I'm vice president of sector security and an assistant of Director Goodwin, the names Lazar," replied the figure.

"What do you want?" asked Yusei.

"I'm here on the behalf of Director Goodwin," said Lazar. "To invite you to the D1 Grand Prix!"

Lazar threw an envelope and Yusei caught it.

"D1 Grand Prix," said Yusei.

"This tournament will focus on discovering the best turbo duelist in the world," explained Lazar. "We have travelled all over the world to invite the strongest duelists. In addition, as long as you're a top duelist, you're in. Nothing matters, gender, religion, criminal record, race, it all fine. We don't even mind if you're from Satellite."

"So I'm a top duelist?" questioned Yusei.

"Yes," replied Lazar as he chuckled. "You are Satellite's toughest turbo duelist. And the winner of this tournament is crowned the Duel Emperor."

"Duel Emperor," said Yusei.

"And the Emperor wins it all," said Lazar. "Money, fame."

"I'm not interested in anything like that," replied Yusei.

"Oh really," said Lazar. "How admirable. Well then, how about pride."

Pride, thought Yusei.

"The King Jack Atlas will be attending," explained Lazar. "The Emperor is promised a duel with him. Perhaps you can regain your lost pride. You have one week, think about it."

* * *

**_Puzzle Hospital-Sect's Room-_**

* * *

Yusei sat in the chair next to Sect's bed holding in the invitation card.

* * *

**_Checkered Flag of Glory:_**

**_The duelist that holds this card may enter the D1 Grand Prix and will duel for the title of Duel Emperor. And the one to become the Emperor will battle to become the King. _**

* * *

A rematch with the King, thought Yusei. But am I good enough to defeat him.

* * *

**_Satellite-The Pier- _**

* * *

Yusei rode along the pier until he came to the end. He got off and while holding the invitation card, looked out to New Domino City.

Suddenly a fancy looking ship docked at the pier.

Some girls got off the boat and walked up to Yusei.

"Your duelists aren't you?" said Yusei.

"That's right," said one of the girls. "She had dark burgundy hair and brown eyes. She was none other then the Queen of Queens, Akiza Izinski.

"Were looking for a turbo duelist known as the King," said Akiza as she spotted the D1 Grand Prix invite card in Yusei's hand.

Meanwhile, Akiza's friends were examining Yusei's duel runner.

"Where did you get a duel runner like this?" asked one of the girls, as she looked at the runner funny

"It looks beat up," said the other as she went to touch it.

"Don't touch it!" cried Yusei. "Sorry for yelling, but I don't like people touching my runner."

Akiza examined the runner. The runner looks like someone made it, out of spare parts thought Akiza. And it appears to be a good one despite that.

"So anyway," said Akiza. "Do you know anything about the King."

"And if I do," said Yusei.

"Duel me!" declared Akiza. "A one shot run!"

"Are you serious Akiza!" cried her two friends.

"A one shot run?" said Yusei confused.

The two duelists got on their runners and faced each other from the ends of the pier.

Each runner had a two special shield attached to the sides.

"We each summon our strongest monsters!" explained Akiza. "Then we charge at each other and use our sense to destroy as much of our opponents shields as possible. Each shield has 6 crests."

My sense didn't work against the King, thought Yusei. But I've got to give this my all.

"My name is Yusei Fudo!" cried Yusei as he introduced himself. "And my ace is Lightning Warrior!"

A white armoured monster with long yellow hair appeared.

"My name's Akiza Izinski!" cried Akiza as she introduced herself. "And my ace is Queen Angel of Roses!"

A mistress wielding a sword and was wearing a lovely dress appeared.

The duelist revved their engines.

* * *

**"Duel!"**

* * *

The two duelists sped off towards each other.

The only way to increase your sense is to go faster, thought Yusei as he gunned his engine.

I fell a slight hesitation in the way he rides, thought Akiza He doesn't fully believe in his own power.

I'm going to win, thought Yusei.

You can't beat me that way, thought Akiza.

"Run through them like lightning!" cried Yusei.

"Slice them apart!" cried Akiza.

"Lightning Punisher!" roared Yusei.

"Rose Trimmer!" roared Akiza.

The two attacks hit dead on and their sense collided in an explosion.

As the two duelist stopped, one of Akiza's shields had been blasted off.

Yeah, thought Yusei. I destroyed one of her shields.

He did this much even though he was hesitating, thought Akiza. But.

"What!" cried Yusei in shock as all of his crests fell off.

**Akiza: Win**

* * *

Akiza got off her duel runner and walked over to Yusei.

"Virtual solid sense," said Akiza. "A duelist uses this in a duel to solidify a monster in an attempt to defeat an opponent by making them crash. Sense can be increased and powered up through distance, timing and other ways. If all you do is increase your speed like a maniac, then as long as you'll live, you'll never beat Jack Atlas."

Yusei was shocked at Akiza's words.

Akiza walked towards the boat.

"Wait Akiza," said the Girls. "He hasn't told us about Jack."

"I know all I need to know," said Akiza. "His sense touched me. I know what kind of duel he and Jack had."

Akiza held up a D1 Grand Prix entry card and said, "I hope we meet again at the D1 Grand Prix Yusei Fudo."

And with that, Akiza and her friends were gone.

Yusei watched as the boat left and thought about what Akiza said.

"Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski," said Yusei. "Are there going to be duelists as strong as them at the D1 Grand Prix? Interesting. Now I'm really into this. Here I come New Domino City."

Yusei punched the air and looked at the city.

* * *

**_Puzzle Hospital- Sect's Room-_**

* * *

"Skeleton Knight," mumbled Sect as he stepped back.

"In accordance with my oath," said the Knight. "I shall grant you your wish."

"Gahh!" cried Sect as he woke up. "A nightmare."

Sect looked down and saw that he was holding a card. Sect looked at it and was shocked.

"This isn't my card," said Sect. "What gives?"

There was something funny about the card. Something unnatural. Something dark. Something evil.

* * *

**To be continued: Once again, thank you Clockwork Lullaby. Really like that you're reviewing and please continue to do so. **

**Next chapter- The D1 Grand Prix Begins!**

**Yusei goes into the D1 Grand Prix looking for a rematch with Jack. There and new duels and new enemies to fight. The competition will be fierce. Can Yusei battle his way to the top. Or is he destined to crash and burn. Can Yusei defeat the Undefeated Giant? **

**Please read and review. **


	4. Episode 4: The D1 Grand Prix Begins

**Please read and review! **

* * *

**Now let's get up to speed with Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's:**

**Yusei has a duel with his friend Sect and uses his ace to win the duel on his 2****nd**** turn. When Sect tries to summon the Skeleton Knight to get a rare card, the Knight appears and greatly injures Sect. Yusei must then put his soul on the line in his duel with the Knight. The Knight uses his 'shadow sense' that causes real damage to Yusei and nearly knocks him out. Yusei however manages to comeback and win the duel by halting the Knight's duel horse. **

**Then, the King Jack Atlas comes to Satellite and forces Yusei to duel while Yusei is taking Sect to the hospital. Yusei is shocked at how powerful Jack's sense is and finds himself at the mercy of Jack's ace Dark Highlander. Jack tells Yusei that friendship is a lie and that they are shackles. Yusei attempts to use a powerful trap to turn the duel around but Sect falls off his runner and he abandons the duel to save him. **

**Meanwhile, Akiza Izinski defends her title as the Queen of Queens and wins her duel against Ran in style. She is then informed that the only duelist to defeat her, Jack Atlas is in Satellite. Yusei mourns his loss to Jack and is approached by Lazar who invites Yusei to the D1 Gran Prix. Yusei is at the pier when Akiza shows up asking about Jack when she see's the D1 Grand Prix card in Yusei's hand. Akiza challenges Yusei to a One Shot Run that she wins and tells Yusei that to increase sense and to defeat Jack he must do more then increase his speed like a maniac. Yusei decides to enter the D1 Grand Prix while Sect has a nightmare and finds a strange card. **

* * *

**Episode 4: The D1 Grand Prix Begins **

* * *

Cheering people and excited duel fans rushed into the Kaiba Dome, determined to get good seats. In the center of the stadium was a stage and a tower that was the observation box for Director Goodwin, his assistant Lazar and Mina, and Jack Atlas himself.

Standing on the stage was the competitors that would be participating in the D1 Grand Prix.

Among them were,

Queens of Queens- Akiza Izinski

Undefeated Giant- Greiger

Burning Skull- Hunter Pace

The Black Whirlwind- Crow Hogan

The Handless Demon- Kalin Kessler

Duel Empress- Sherry Leblanc

The Double Unicorns Brain- Jean

The Double Unicorns Ace- Andrea

Dangerous Beast- Tiger Eyes

Speed Holder- Admire Derby

Physic Profiler- Commander Koda

Dueling Detective- Officer Trudge

The Masked Noble- Adolf Mueller

Counterpoint Master of Ice and Flame- Ramon Kagura

Pro Duelist- Bolt Tanner

There were also a few other duelists there, however Yusei Fudo, 'Satellite's Shooting Star' was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Akiza looked around to see that Yusei hadn't arrived. Heaps of people were cheering and complementing their favourite duelist.

Soon, the orb in the center of the arena lit up and an image of Rex Goodwin.

"Welcome every one to the Kaiba Dome," said Goodwin. "I am Director of Sector Security Rex Goodwin, and I will be your host for the D1 Grand Prix. The winner of this tournament shall receive riches and fame. They shall become the Duel Emperor. However a wall stands in your way. Allow me to introduce the person who the Emperor will be dueling, King of Turbo Duels Jack Atlas."

Jack on his duel runner burst into the stadium and rode up in front of the competitors.

Heaps of people cheered and the contestants glared at Jack.

"I thought this tournament was a big deal Goodwin," spat Jack. "But I recognize every duelist here. The D1 Grand Prix is nothing more then a comeback match for the losers."

"What did he say," said some competitors in disgust.

"Will you perform to my satisfaction Jack?" asked Kalin.

"Be careful what you say Jack," warned Crow.

"So you all want to face me again," said Jack. "Fine. But there's only room for one at the top and that's me, the King!"

The crowd cheered even louder then before.

"Now I shall explain the rules for the first round of the D1 Grand Prix," continued Goodwin. "This will be a secret knock out round. If you lose you're out. In addition, opponents will be revealed immediately before a duel. This way no player can make adjustments to their decks to gain an advantage. Also there are 3 ways in this round that you can defeat your opponent.

1. Reduce your opponent's life points to zero.

2. Beat your opponent to the designated goal.

3. Render your opponent's runner immobile.

"Fulfilling any of these will grant you victory. As a side note, for later rounds, these fulfillments for victory may change. Now then, for the first duel of the tournament."

* * *

The image of Goodwin disappeared from the orb to be replaced with the image of the first match.

**Yusei Fudo VS Grieger**

* * *

"To think I'd get the first duel," said Greiger.

"Man I wanted to go first," said Hunter.

So that guys entered to, thought Jack as he saw Yusei's image on the orb.

* * *

Jack was walking through the halls when he saw Akiza.

"Hello Jack," said Akiza.

"Izinski," replied Jack.

"It's been a long time," commented Akiza.

"You should have stayed in school where you were the Queen, why have you come here?" asked Jack.

"My pride won't let me stay a loser," replied Akiza.

"Pride huh," spat Jack. "In that, claw your way up to your defeat."

* * *

Greiger sat in his giant duel runner while there was no sign of Yusei showing.

"Yusei isn't coming," chuckled Lazar.

"Shut up Lazar," ordered Jack.

The MC announced that Yusei had 15 seconds to make it to the starting line before he would be disqualified.

15,

14,

13,

Yusei, thought Akiza.

11,

10,

"Guy out there is lucky," spat Hunter.

"Still," said Crow. "That Runner still looks fierce even when it hasn't been in a duel."

9,

8,

7,

6,

Suddenly Yusei in on his runner burst into the arena.

"Yusei has arrived!"

5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

Yusei came up along side Greiger's runner.

* * *

**"Duel!"**

**Yusei Fudo 4000 VS Greiger 4000**

Yusei and Greiger sped off and Yusei looked at Greiger.

"Sorry I'm late," said Yusei.

"You couldn't even get here on time," replied Greiger. "You have zero common sense."

The two sped around the corner and Yusei came out in front.

* * *

**Turn 1: Yusei.**

"I draw!" cried Yusei. "I play one card face down. And then I summon the tuner monster Jackie Jumper level 3 in attack mode!"

Jackie Jumper: Attack 1000

A monster with skis on his feet bounced onto the field.

"The I activate the spell card Junk Ball!" declared Yusei. "By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, like my Lefty Driver, I can summon two Junk tokens each level 2, to the field!"

Junk Token: Attack 0

Two rusty balls appeared.

"Now then!" continued Yusei. "Jackie Jumper level 3, give the 2 Junk Ball tokens a tune up!"

As the three monsters began to synchro summon, Yusei chanted, "Let's rev it up! I synchro summon Lightning Warrior!"

Lightning Warrior: Attack 2400

A monster clad in white armour and had long yellow hair appeared.

"Turn end!" finished Yusei.

Nice job Yusei, thought Akiza. You brought out your ace on the first turn.

* * *

**Turn 2: Greiger**

"I draw!" roared Greiger and his fans cheered. "I play the spell Fusion Charge! Now I hand fuse Roar Vulcan and Vanguard! Ready Yusei Fudo! Feel my destructive power! I fusion summon Ignition Beast Volcannon!

Ignition Beast Volcannon: Attack 2300

A giant silver dragon with cannons on its shoulders appeared.

"Lightning Warrior's attack is still higher!" commented Yusei.

"I use Volcannon's effect!" replied Greiger. "When he's summoned, I can sacrifice him and one of your monsters! And you take Lightning Warrior's 2400 attack as damage!"

"What!" cried Yusei.

"Fusion Blast!" exclaimed Greiger as the two monsters exploded.

The explosion shock Yusei slightly, allowing Greiger to come up along side Yusei.

Yusei: 4000-1600

"Yusei Fudo!" exclaimed Greiger. "In order to regain my lost pride by defeating Jack, I will win this duel!"

So Greiger and I are after the same thing, thought Yusei.

* * *

"I wonder if Yusei made it in time?" asked Sect to himself as he entered the stadium on his runner. He looked up at the orb and saw that Yusei had been reduced to 1600 life points.

"He lost that many life points!" exclaimed Sect. "No way! Yusei, use that power you learnt from that special training we did!"

* * *

Akiza heard someone shouting to Yusei and turned around. She could see a boy in white clothing with a blue beetle on the chest. He wore a white helmet and goggles. Next to him was an ant like duel runner.

That boy, thought Akiza as she approached Sect.

* * *

Jack Atlas, thought Greiger as he looked up into the box at Jack. I'll never forget the humiliation I suffered at the hands of you.

* * *

Greiger cried out as his life points were reduced to zero and his runner crumbled like a cookie. Greiger was sent flying and landed with a sickening crunch. Greiger was so injured he couldn't move and his cards were scattered everywhere. Jack came up to Grieger and looked at him.

"I was looking forward to dueling the Undefeated Giant," said Jack. "But you've only disappointed me. Now you're just a useless lump."

* * *

I'll fight my way up to you in no time, thought Greiger.

"It ends now!" declared Greiger as he rammed his runner into Yusei. Yusei was sent spiraling back from the impact and Greiger held up a card.

"I'll finish it with this," said Greiger to himself. "I summon Pump Action Commando!"

Pump Action Commando: Attack 1600

A gorilla with a powerful robotic arm appeared.

* * *

"Hey," piped up Hunter. "That hulk out there can still attack right?"

"Fusion summons count as special summons," quoted Crow. "Greiger can still normal summon this turn."

"Ignition Beast Volcannon was just a tool in clearing the field," added Kalin.

* * *

"End this!" shouted Greiger. "Pump Action Commando, attack Yusei Fudo directly!"

* * *

"The first one turn kill of the tournament," chuckled Lazar. "How about that, right in the first duel."

"Well Greiger has definite skill," said Mina as she looked through Greiger's file. "He rose to become the Mid-American Champion and was feared as the undefeated giant."

"Not that he's undefeated any more," added Jack.

Jack looked at Yusei and could see that Yusei's eyes were still burning with confidence and he knew that the duel wasn't over yet.

* * *

"I summon Junk Defender in defense mode!" exclaimed Yusei.

Junk Defender: Defense 1800

An orange and white machine monster with big arms appeared.

"A monster on my turn?" said Greiger confused.

"When I'm under direct attack, I can summon Junk Defender to the field!" explained Yusei.

"You may have survived!" declared Greiger. "But I can still wipe out your forces! Because when Pump Action Commando attacks a monster, his attack rises by 400!"

Pump Action Commando: Attack 1600-2000

"I use Junk Defender's ability!" shouted Yusei. "Against one attack per turn, I can raise Junk Defenders defense to 2000!"

Junk Defender: Defense 1800-2000.

Greiger's monster attacked Yusei's but the impact was Null and Void.

"If their points are the same," said Greiger. "Then it's a draw."

"Not so fast!" added Yusei. "I activate the trap Backlash! Since my defense mode monster survived this turn, you take 800 points of damage and I get to draw one card!"

Yusei's trap appeared and a beam of light exploded from it and smashed into Greiger.

Greiger: 4000-3200.

"You little," cursed Greiger. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

* * *

**Turn 3: Yusei**

"I draw!" shouted Yusei. "I summon the tuner monster Right Driver level 1 in attack mode!"

Righty Driver: Attack 100

A small machine girl with a screwdriver attacked to her right arm appeared.

"Then," continued Yusei. "I activate Righty Driver's effect! When she's summoned out I can resurrect Lefty Driver from the grave!"

Lefty Driver: Attack 300

Another robot girl with a screwdriver, this time on her left arm appeared.

"In addition!" added Yusei. "When Lefty Driver's been special summoned, she becomes a level 3 monster!"

Lefty Driver: Level 2-3

"Now!" cried Yusei. "Righty Driver level 1, give Junk Defender level 3 and Lefty Driver also level 3 a tune up!"

As the three monsters began to synchro summon, Yusei chanted, "Let's rev it up! I synchro summon Seven Swords Warrior!"

Seven Swords Warrior: Attack 2300

A golden knight with seven swords appeared.

"Take this Greiger!" exclaimed Yusei. "Seven Swords Warrior attack!"

"You really think a boring attack like that will get through?" asked Greiger. "I play the trap Wide Spread Ruin! Since you are attacking, I can destroy the monster with the highest attack on your field! And I choose your warrior!"

There was a huge explosion and it was coming to devour Seven Swords Warrior.

"Not so fast," shouted Yusei as he activated a quick play spell. "I use Trap Disposal! Now your trap is negated and I equip it to a monster on the field! I choose my warrior!"

The explosion vanished and Seven Swords Warrior was safe.

"In addition!" cried Yusei. "I activate Seven Swords Warrior's ability! When he's equipped with something, he inflicts 700 points of damage!"

Seven Swords Warrior brought his hands together and a beam of energy shot out of them and smashed into Greiger.

Greiger: 3200-2500.

"Now go Seven Sword's Warrior!" cried Yusei. "Attack with Seven Swords Slash!"

Seven Swords Warrior attacked Pump Action Commando with seven swords. Greiger's monster was slashed seven times and each time sent a wave of sense that rocked Greiger's runner.

With Greiger slowing down, Yusei sped up and came up alongside Greiger.

Greiger: 2500-1800

"Sorry Greiger," apologized Yusei. "But I'm going to be the one to reach Jack."

I see thought Grieger. So we're the same.

* * *

"He wants a rematch just like everyone else," said Crow. "And he looks like a tough cookie too."

"I'm only here for the money," added Hunter.

* * *

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" finished Yusei.

* * *

"Go Yusei!" cheered Sect.

Suddenly Akiza showed up. "Hey kid," said Akiza. "You're Yusei's friend right?"

Who's this babe? Thought Sect. A friend of Yusei's?

"That's right," declared Sect. "I'm Sect Ijuin and I'm Yusei's rival."

"You mentioned something about special training before," said Akiza.

"Yeah," replied Sect.

"Yusei's developed a new sense hasn't he?" asked Akiza.

How did she know, thought Sect. Is she psychic or something?

* * *

Both duelist were riding side by side and crossed the goal together, meaning no one was eliminated.

* * *

**Turn 4: Greiger**

"My turn!" roared Greiger. "I draw!"

Greiger looked at Yusei and said, "You have some nice sense Yusei, but I'll be the winner."

"We'll see," replied Yusei.

"I activate Extra Fusion!" declared Greiger. "Now I can fuse fusion monsters from my extra deck together!"

Fusion with fusion monsters, thought Yusei. No way.

"I summon my ace!" declared Greiger. "Now soar up in flames! I summon out Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird!"

Blaze Fenix, The Burning Bombardment Bird: Attack 2800

A fire phoenix that was had metal wings appeared.

"I activate Fenix's effect!" commanded Greiger. "You take 300 points of damage for every card on the field! Right now I only have 1 card, Fenix. While you have 3. Seven Swords Warrior, a face down card and your using Widespread Ruin as an equip card! That makes 4! So say hello to 1200 points of damage! In addition I'm going to use my Pressure Sense! I was going to save this for Jack, but I'm going to trash you with it as well!"

Fenix dropped a flaming bomb that Yusei dodged. However, the bomb exploded and created a hole in the track.

"No way!" cried Yusei in shock.

Two more bombs fell which Yusei only just managed to dodge.

"This last bomb will end it!" spat Greiger. "Just watch!"

The final bomb fell and it created a big explosion that devoured Yusei.

"Yusei!" cried Sect.

* * *

"So it's over huh," spat Hunter.

No thought Akiza.

Not yet, thought Jack

* * *

Yusei appeared from the smoke huffing and puffing.

"How did you survive?" cursed Greiger.

"That was some serious sense Greiger," complemented Yusei.

Yusei: 1800-0400

"Now it's my turn to use my sense!" cried Yusei.

Yusei pulled in behind Greiger and gunned the engine. His runner went flying and was right behind Greiger's runner.

* * *

"That's the turbo stream," said Crow. "He's using it as a way to speed up."

"Because Greiger's runner is so big," said Kalin. "It means it takes much longer for the wind to come back around, leaving a big wind stream."

* * *

"You little," cursed Greiger when he saw Yusei catching up to him. "Take this! Fenix attack with Sky Dive Scorcher"

* * *

"Its over for sure now," spat Hunter.

* * *

Sect watched as Yusei was in the turbo stream. "Yusei's going to do it! He's going to use that new sense from our special training!"

* * *

Yusei cried out as he attempted the move yet again but fell off his runner.

"Yusei!" cried Sect. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Yusei who was on his hands and knees.

"Why are we pushing so hard?" asked Sect. "Why can't we duel just for fun?"

Yusei thought back to his loss against Jack.

"There's someone I really want to beat," replied Yusei as he bunched his fist up. "And when I face him again, I am determined to win."

"Come at me again Sect," asked Yusei.

"Right," replied Sect.

Yusei got back on his runner and was next to Sect's.

"The D1 Grand Prix is right on top of us," said Sect.

"This is the last time," said Yusei. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Show them your power Yusei!" cheered Sect.

* * *

"I activate the spell Counter Sword!" cried Yusei as his face down card opened.

A black sword was added to Seven Swords Warrior's array of weapons.

"With Counter Sword!" cried Yusei. "My monster gains 500 attack and any monster attacking it or getting attacked by it loses half of its attack!"

"What!" cried Greiger.

Seven Swords Warrior: Attack 2300-2800

Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird: Attack 2800-1400

"And when Seven Swords Warrior is equipped, you take 700 points of damage!"

Yusei's monster shot a beam of energy at Greiger.

Greiger: 1800-1100.

"Meet my new sense!" cried Yusei as he pulled away from behind Greiger's runner and sped off in front of Greiger's runner.

"Cross sense!" roared Yusei as his monster sliced Fenix in half. Yusei's sense created a huge shockwave that attacked Greiger so hard that his runner crumbled like a cookie.

Greiger cried out as his runner was obliterated.

Greiger: 1100-0000.

* * *

**Yusei: Win**

"I don't believe this!" cried the MC. "But Satellite's Shooting Star Yusei Fudo has defeated the Undefeated Giant!"

* * *

**To be continued: Next chapter- Psychic VS Psychic. Akiza faces off against and old friend now enemy who also has a powerful psychic ability. **

**Thank you Shimmering-Sky for reviewing. Really appreciate it. And please do so for this chapter also. And for every else reading please review. **


	5. Episode 5: Psychic VS Psychic

**Thank you Shimmering-Sky, Clockwork Lullaby and Sanokal for reviewing. **

**Also, thanks for picking up errors and stuff like that. This way I can update the chapter so it's better. I always get confused with psychic. For some reason I just put physic. So, I've fixed up the mistakes that you two picked up. Also, Clockwork Lullaby, you were good with picking up the Ijuin Sect thing. In the Japanese version, last names go before first name meaning in that version it is Ijuin Sect. Nice work. Sanokal, this isn't going to be exactly like the manga. Since this is a TV version of it is going to be a little different. But thanks for reviewing and for every chapter you can tell me some things to improve on. Any ways, here's the next episode. And please review! **

* * *

**Episode 5: Psychic VS Psychic **

* * *

"I can't believe my eyes!" announced the MC. "But Satellite's Shooting Star Yusei Fudo has defeated the Undefeated Giant!"

The crowds cheered for Yusei while Greiger's fans went dead silent.

* * *

Yusei got off his duel runner and the sun shined upon him.

"Amazing," commented Akiza.

"You're the man Yusei!" cheered Sect.

Yusei Fudo, thought Jack as he smiled devilishly.

* * *

"That was one heck of a shock wave," spat Hunter. "His sense could be felt throughout the whole arena."

"This is getting interesting," added Crow. "I can't wait to duel him."

"Yusei Fudo," said Kalin. "A battle with you may satisfy me."

* * *

"Yusei," mumbled and injured Greiger as he came out of his runner's ruins covered in bruises.

"That was some sense Yusei," said Greiger. "I was in too much of a hurry to win, that's why I lost."

"You were a great opponent Greiger," replied Yusei.

Akiza along with Sect approached Yusei and Greiger.

"You did awesome," said Sect.

"I couldn't have done it without you," replied Yusei. "You stuck with me throughout my special training."

"Cross sense," said Akiza. "That was your answer for what I said to you last time."

* * *

"If all you do is increase your speed like a maniac, then as long as you'll live, you'll never defeat Jack Atlas."

* * *

Yusei nodded in reply.

"A sense which allows you to use your opponents sense against them," added Akiza.

"It was one of the strongest sense attacks I've ever experienced," said Greiger. "But cross sense isn't complete is it Yusei?"

"That's right," replied Yusei.

"What!" cried Akiza. "That was incomplete!"

I new it, thought Sect. Yusei is awesome.

"Yusei," said Greiger as he held his hand out. "If you want to beat Jack Atlas, then you must complete cross sense. And I give you my pride to do so."

"I'll gladly except your fierce pride," replied Yusei as he shook Greiger's hand.

* * *

"On to the next round!" cried the MC.

Everyone looked up at the orb and it now showed the next match.

**Akiza Izinski VS Sherry LeBlanc.**

"It's a battle between duel academies!" announced the MC. "Queens Duel Academy's Queen of Queens Akiza Izinski takes on Duel Academy Sanctuary's Duel Empress Sherry LeBlanc!"

"To think I would be fighting Sherry," said Akiza.

"Go get her Akiza," said Yusei.

"Yusei," replied Akiza. "Until I get to experience that sense of yours there's no way I'll lose."

Sherry didn't have any comment on this match up. She merely went to the starting line on her runner.

* * *

"It was a good idea to make them fight right at the start," chuckled Lazar to Goodwin.

"Yes it was," replied Goodwin. "This way we can see which psychic duelist is the one we need."

Jack was listening carefully from behind them and was wondering why he wanted the 2 psychic duelists to face each other so much.

Rex Goodwin, thought Jack. What are you plotting?

* * *

"Alright everyone!" announced the MC. "The track has been fixed from where Greiger's Pressure Sense destroyed it! The next duel can begin!"

Akiza and Sherry came to the starting line on their runners.

"Akiza," said Sherry.

"It's been a long time," replied Akiza.

Sherry didn't answer.

* * *

**Akiza Izinski 4000 VS Sherry Leblanc 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

Akiza rocketed forward on her runner and easily took the first corner and claimed the first move.

"I get the first move Sherry!" declared Akiza.

Akiza placed her hand on her deck.

"Look!" shouted one of Akiza's fans. "Lady Akiza is using her psychic ability!"

The foresee draw, thought Sherry.

Rose Bell of Revelation, thought Akiza. With this I can add my ace to my hand.

* * *

**Turn 1: Akiza**

"I draw!" cried Akiza. "I play the spell Rose Bell of Revelation! Now I may add either Queen Angel or Fallen Angel to my hand! I choose Queen Angel and add her! Now I activate the spell, Cards from the Blessed Grass! Now I summon a Plant Token to the field for each card I added to my hand this turn! I added 2, so I get two tokens!"

Plant Token: Attack 0

Two small grass like creatures appeared.

"Now then!" continued Akiza. "I tribute my tokens to advance summon!"

Here comes her ace, thought Sherry.

"Descend from the heavens!" commanded Akiza. "Queen Angel of Roses!"

Queen Angel of Roses: Attack 2400

A mistress with a sword wearing a beautiful dress appeared.

"Now I equip her with the spell Rose Shield!" added Akiza. "With this my Queen can now inflict 300 points of damage for every card in my hand! I have 3! Sherry you're going to take 900 points of damage! Go! Rose Spray!"

Queen Angel's shield released a spray of roses that attacked Sherry.

Sherry: 4000-3100

"Turn end!" finished Akiza.

* * *

"Go Akiza!" cheered her fans.

"It's obvious she's going to win," spat Ran who was with the entire Queens Duel Academy to watch.

* * *

**Turn 2: Sherry.**

"It appears you are enjoying life at your new school," said Sherry. "I draw! I set two cards face down! And then I summon Burgundy the Magical Elf in attack mode!"

Burgundy the Magic Elf: Attack 1600

An elf with wings appeared.

"Now I play the spell, Card Erasure!" declared Sherry. "If I can declare the name of the cards in your hand you must discard them!"

Oh no, thought Akiza. Sherry's going to use her psychic ability.

Hand Scan, thought Sherry. Sherry's eyes went strange and blank and now Sherry was looking through Akiza's eyes and could see her three cards. Sherry went back to normal and smiled.

"Your three cards are Rose Witch, Rose Blizzard and Rose Lover!" cried Sherry.

Right every time thought Akiza as she discarded her hand.

* * *

"For real!" cried Crow.

"She guessed her entire three card hand," added Yusei.

"That lady is spooky," finished Sect.

* * *

"The elite duelists are known as the psychic ones," commented Goodwin. "Both duelists have psychic abilities. Akiza's lets her know what a card is by touching it and Sherry's allows her too see her opponents cards through their eyes."

* * *

"I activate Burgundy's effect!" declared Sherry. "When you discard a card you take 400 points of damage! Go! Wrath of Creation!"

Burgundy released a yellow stream of energy that smashed into Akiza, allowing Sherry to pass Akiza.

Akiza: 4000-3800

"I won't forgive you Akiza!" cried Sherry.

Akiza looked at Sherry and saw how angry she was.

* * *

In the center of New Domino City stands the Duel Academy Sanctuary. Here, psychic duelists are taught to control and bring out the best of their psychic abilities. They are trained to become the elite duelists. However two duelists stood above all. Sherry LeBlanc and Akiza Izinski. However, two years ago after the Junior Graduation, Akiza disappeared from Duel Academy Sanctuary.

* * *

"You were better then me Akiza and you know it," said Sherry. "We were the elite of our time. Psychic duelists like us are meant to use our gifts to guide duelists, we are the elite. Despite this Akiza, you ran away from that responsibility."

"I wasn't running!" replied Akiza. "I was sick of the attitude at that academy!"

Sherry gave Akiza a death stare and ended her turn.

* * *

**Turn 3: Akiza**

This turn, thought Akiza. I'll use Queen Angel's effect to destroy Burgundy as it's the weakest monster on the field and then I can direct attack and do a heap of damage.

"Trap card activate!" cried Sherry. "Magic Elf Order! As long as there's a Magic Elf on the field, this trap stops you from activating your monsters effects and your monster from changing positions!"

I can still attack, thought Akiza as she drew.

Hand Scan, thought Sherry. Her eyes went blank again and she was looking through Akiza's eyes and could see that she drew Wall of Thorns.

"I activate the trap card Mokusatsu!" declared Sherry. "Each turn, I guess the card you draw and if I guess right you must discard it and your monsters attack is sealed for this turn!"

"Oh no!" panicked Akiza.

"The card you drew was Wall of Thorns!" exclaimed Sherry.

No, thought Akiza as she discarded her card and black bandages blinded her monster, sealing her attack.

* * *

"Akiza's hand is empty again," said Yusei.

"How did she know?" asked some of the fans.

* * *

That's right thought Akiza. I should have known she had Mokusatsu face down on the field. Her Hand Scan ability allows her to see my card from my perspective, but if I used my Foresee draw to counter her power I could turn this around. But this is a turbo duel, and that's far too dangerous.

"Now I use Burgundy's effect!" cried Sherry. "Wrath of Creation!"

Another yellow stream of energy came down on Akiza and slowed her down even more.

Akiza: 2800-2400

"I end my turn," mumbled Akiza.

* * *

What kind of face is that? Thought Ran angrily.

* * *

**Turn 4: Sherry**

"I draw!" exclaimed Sherry.

"I sacrifice Burgundy and summon Klaret the Elite Magic Elf!"

Klaret the Elite Magic Elf: Attack 2000

An elf with big wings with eyes on them and was wearing a robe appeared.

"I activate Klaret's effect!" added Sherry. "When your hand is empty Klaret's attack doubles!"

Klaret the Elite Magic Elf: 2000-4000

"Attack!" continued Sherry. "Sacred Magic Eye!"

The eyes on Klaret's wings shot out streams of energy that smashed into Queen Angel.

Akiza: 2400-800

Akiza was left even further behind in the attack as it hit.

"Rose Shields effect," mumbled Akiza. "It can take a hit for Queen Angel."

The shield that Queen Angel was holding broke away.

"You refused to become an elite, you'll never beat me!" cried Sherry.

* * *

"Akiza is trapped in the ultimate lock combo," chuckled Lazar.

* * *

**Turn 5: Akiza.**

"My turn," mumbled Akiza.

"The whole cheering section for Akiza has gone silent," commented Crow. "Can't blame them though."

Akiza placed her hand on her deck.

This card, thought Akiza. If I get this, if I can use this, I'll win. But in order to do that I'll have to.

"Akiza Izinski!" cried Ran angrily as she stood up. "What are you waiting for? Just pulverize her already!"

"Ran," mumbled Akiza.

"You two," said Ran as she pointed at Akiza's friends. "Stand and cheer. Your Queen needs you."

"She's right," said one of the friends. "Akiza doesn't lose."

All of Akiza's fans and friends stood up and began to cheer.

* * *

Friends, thought Jack. She's soft.

* * *

Girls, thought Akiza. You're here for me. At Duel Academy Sanctuary I was alone. Everyone there dueled to be the elite and to win. Dueling them made me fell empty. But at Queens Duel Academy I have the joy of victory and frustration of defeat.

"Sherry," said Akiza as she closed her eyes. "As long as I don't look at my cards, I can beat you."

"What are you doing?" cried Sherry. "Your going to turbo duel with your eyes closed!"

"Look out Akiza!" cried her fans when they saw she was going to crash.

"Oh Girls," said Akiza. "Screaming over something this pretty. What am I going to do with all of you?"

Akiza steered back onto the track.

* * *

"That was close," commented Sect.

"Your having fun aren't you Akiza," added Yusei.

"One wrong move on her runner," said Trudge. "And she's done for."

* * *

Akiza, thought Sherry. Have you prepared to go this far in order to win.

"I draw!" exclaimed Akiza.

She still has her eyes closed, thought Sherry. I can't use my hand scan or my trap.

"I activate the effect of Fallen Angel in my hand!" cried Akiza. "I can switch her out with another Angel on my field! So I return Queen Angle and special summon Fallen Angel of Roses!"

Fallen Angel of Roses: Attack 2400

A mistress wearing black that had a vine whip appeared.

* * *

"Now Akiza has a card in her hand," said Sect.

* * *

Klaret the Elite Magic Elf: 4000-2000

"Now I use the effect of Rose Lover in my graveyard!" shouted Akiza. "By excluding her from play I can special summon a plant type monster from my hand! Come forth again Queen Angel!"

Queen Angel: Attack 2400

**Twin Angel Advent.**

Akiza's Hand: 1-0

Klaret the Elite Magic Elf: Attack 2000-4000

"But Fallen Angel's effect," mumbled Sherry.

"Fallen Angel's attack is boosted by a another summoned Angel!"

Fallen Angel of Roses: Attack 2400-4800

Me the Duel Empress lose, thought Sherry.

"Attack!" cried Akiza. "Feast of Roses!"

The two angels attacked together, destroying Klaret and then Queen Angel attacked directly.

Sherry: 3100-2300-0000.

**Akiza: Win.**

* * *

Sherry was on the ground crying in disbelief that she lost.

"Sherry," said Akiza as she approached Sherry. "I did run away, but that was because it was never any fun there. Unlike this duel, which was fun."

Sherry looked up at Akiza and smiled. "I think I'll try it. But I still can't believe you dueled with your eyes closed."

Akiza sat down next to Sherry. "I don't think I could ever do that again, I was just desperate to beat your Hand Scan."

The two girls laughed.

* * *

"We are having some fantastic duels!" announced the MC.

* * *

Officer Trudge passed the goal first, claiming victory.

* * *

Kalin attacked directly with his monster, ending the duel.

* * *

"There are a lot of tough duelists here," said Yusei.

"Hey Yusei," said Crow.

Yusei turned to see Crow.

"I saw that first duel of yours, and man did it ever psych me up," added Crow.

Crow pushed Sect out of the way and put his arm over Yusei.

"Synchro summons are where it's at," continued Crow. "I think we're going to get along just fine."

"Hey you!" said Sect angrily. "Get your grubby hands of Yusei. M-Head."

Sect pointed at the M shaped criminal mark on Crow's forehead.

"M-Head," replied Crow insulted. "Well your not even dueling kid, get to the stands."

"No way," replied Sect as he and Crow began to fight.

* * *

"And for the last duel of round 1!" announced the MC.

* * *

"And you are?" asked Yusei.

"Oh right," said Crow as he stopped fighting with Sect and went to introduce himself.

* * *

"Crow Hogan VS Bolt Tanner!" finished the MC.

* * *

"Alright," cheered Crow. "Its finally my turn. Better keep your eyes glued to the duel, it's going to blow you away."

"Go on and los M-Head," cursed Sect to himself.

Crow Hogan huh, thought Yusei.

Crow and Tanner were at the starting line.

* * *

**Crow Hogan 4000 VS Bolt Tanner 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

The two duelists rocketed away and Tanner managed to come out in front of Crow.

"It's hard to get the jump of me," said Crow. "Nice going."

* * *

**Turn 1: Tanner**

I've staked my honour as a pro duelist, thought Tanner. I can't lose.

"I draw!" exclaimed Tanner. "I send four machina monsters from my hand to the graveyard to special summon my ace! Machina Cannon!"

Machina Cannon: Attack ?

A blue machine with a giant silver cannon on its back appeared.

"Machina Cannon's attack is 800 times the number of machina monsters I discarded to summon it!"

Machina Cannon: Attack ?-3200

"Now I set a card face down and end my turn!" finished Tanner.

"M-Head's going to lose," cheered Sect.

"So this is pro duelist Bolt Tanner," said Akiza.

* * *

**Turn 2: Crow.**

"I draw!" cried Crow. Crow looked at his hand and smiled.

"First!" cried Crow. "I summon the tuner monster Blackwing-Pinaka the Waxing Moon!"

Blackwing-Pinaka the Waxing Moon: Attack 1200

A small bird with a bow and arrow appeared

* * *

"A tuner monster," said Yusei.

So he's a synchro user, thought Jack.

* * *

"Now I special summon Blackwing- Kris the Crack of Dawn and Blackwing- Gladius the Midnight Sun! I can summon these two when I have a Blackwing on my field!"

Blackwing- Kris the Crack of Dawn: Attack 1900

A bird wearing a mask and had a sword appeared.

Blackwing- Gladius the Midnight Sun: Attack 800

A bird wearing armour that had two swords appeared.

* * *

He's going for a level 7 or 6 synchro summon, thought Akiza.

* * *

"And because you have a monster with over 2000 attack points!" declared Crow. "I can special summon the tuner monster Blackwing- Sharnga the Waning Moon!"

Blackwing- Sharnga the Waning Moon: Attack 500

Another small bird with a bow and arrow appeared.

"Oh no," panicked Tanner.

* * *

"4 monsters," said Yusei in disbelief.

* * *

"I tune Sharnga level 2 with Gladius level 3!" exclaimed Crow. "And then I tune Pinaka level 3 and Kris level 4! Double synchro summons!"

* * *

Jack was stunned to see such a powerful combo.

* * *

"Come forth Blackwing Tamer- Hawk Joe and Blackwing- Gram the Shining Star!"

Blackwing Tamer- Hawk Joe: Attack 2600

An Indian with a bird claw for a hand appeared.

Blackwing- Gram the Shining Star: Attack 2200

A silver armoured bird appeared.

"Because I have four blackwings in my graveyard!" declared Crow. "I can activate the trap Black-Winged Arrow! This kills Machina Cannons effect!"

Trap activation from your hand, thought Tanner.

A black feather smashed into Machina Cannon, negating its effect.

Machina Cannon: Attack 3200-0.

"And now I'll attack!" declared Crow.

"Not so fast!" replied Tanner. "I activate my trap, Mirror Force! This will annihilate your monsters!"

"Sorry but no!" shouted Crow. "I activate the quick-play spell Black Cyclone! I can play this as a quick-play spell because I have a Black-Wing Tamer! This negates your traps effect and destroys it!"

I lost, thought Tanner as Crow's monsters attacked him.

Tanner: 4000-1400-0000.

**Crow: Win**

* * *

"He surpassed my high-speed synchro summon," said Yusei.

"I hate to say it but he's good," added Sect.

* * *

"And the Black Whirlwind claims victory with the first 1 Turn Kill of the tournament!" announced the MC. "And it also marks the end of the first round!"

* * *

Jack stood up and exited the room. Apparently the D1 Grand Prix won't bore me after all, thought Jack.

* * *

"Yusei!" shouted Crow. "This is my high-speed synchro deck! I can't wait for our duel!"

"Bring it on!" replied Yusei.

* * *

**To be continued: Next episode- Fight or Flight**

**The second round of the D1 Grand Prix explodes into the streets of New Domino City itself. Yusei finds himself in a duel without speed or his sense, can Yusei somehow come back and win? **

**Once again, thank you Clockwork Lullaby, Shimmering-Sky and Sanokal for your reviews. Shimmering-Sky, sorry for getting your name wrong. Please read and review! **


	6. Episode 6: Fight or Flight

**Once again, thanks for the reviews and continue to do so. Shimmering-Sky, I only had Sect call him M-Head because that is what he calls him in the manga. In fact, Crow gets called other names later on. Also, it is Blackwing not Black-Wing, I've already updated the last chapter with the proper names, thank you for picking that up. **

**Sanokal, thanks for the review. And yes we will catch a quick glimpse of he shadow card in this episode. And I think I will show the full duel between Sect and Jack. **

**Anyway here's the next episode! Yay! By the way, Merry Christmas! **

* * *

**Let's get up to speed with Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's:**

**The D1 Grand Prix has begun and many fierce duelists are in the running. **

**Yusei's first duel was against the powerful Giant Greiger and his Pressure Sense, but Yusei manages to use his Seven Swords Warrior and his new Cross Sense to defeat Greiger.**

**Then, Akiza goes up against Sherry, who despises Akiza because she believed she ran away from her responsibility. Sherry locks Akiza down to point of losing, until Ran and her friends cheer her on and she uses her foresee draw and keeps her eyes close to stop Sherry from using her Hand Scan. Akiza unleashes a powerful combo to win the duel.**

**Many other duelists win such as Officer Trudge and Kalin Kessler.**

**Yusei meets Crow Hogan, a duelist with a super speed quick synchro summoning deck who defeats pro Bolt Tanner with a one-turn kill. Yusei and Crow decide that they can't wait for their duel. **

* * *

**Episode 6: Fight or Flight**

* * *

_Sector Security-Head Office of Mr. Rex Goodwin-_

Goodwin starred out the window, looking off into the distance.

"The one that holds that card," said Goodwin to Lazar behind him. "They never did show themselves did they?"

"Unfortunately they didn't," replied Lazar. "We still believe it to be Yusei Fudo as we have reports he dueled the Skeleton Knight. We will begin a follow up investigation right away."

"The Shadow Card," said Goodwin. "Is definitely in the D1 Grand Prix."

* * *

_New Domino City-The streets-_

On top of a building in the city stood a zombie horse and on the horse, was the Skeleton Knight laughing evilly.

* * *

_Kaiba Dome-Duel Runner Storage Sheds- _

Yusei was working on his runner, making sure it was in tiptop shape for tomorrow while Sect was looking up at the sky while holding a card.

"Hey Sect," said Yusei as he held his hand out but continued to look at his runner. "Could you hand me a spanner?"

Sect wasn't listening and continued to stare at the sky while dark energy began to appear around the card.

"Sect," said Yusei as he looked up.

Sect snapped out of his trance and the dark energy disappeared.

"What was I doing," whispered Sect to himself.

"You okay?" asked Yusei.

"It's nothing," replied Sect as he slipped the card in his pocket.

"Sect, you stuck with me throughout my special training, I bet your tired," said Yusei with a smile. "Maybe we should turn in early."

Yusei closed the shed door and locked it and began to walk away with Sect.

"Why don't we go sight seeing," suggested Sect. "It's not like we come here a lot."

"Sect we don't have that kind of money," replied Yusei as he lowered his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Come on Yusei," nagged Sect. "Your going to win this tournament and be rich."

As the two friends walked away, a figure wearing a black bomber jacket, black jeans, black boots and had blazing orange hair stood around the corner smiling. He watched as Yusei and Sect left and he turned to look at Yusei's runner's compartment. He smiled as he adjusted his black sunglasses and picked up a small toolbox and a crow bar.

* * *

_Sector Security- Security Camera Room-_

Jack, Goodwin and Mina watched in the surveillance camera room. The duels for the second round of the D1 Grand Prix was going to be held all over New Domino City.

"Show me duels to quake my soul," said Jack as he smiled devilishly.

Where did vice-director Lazar go? Thought Mina to herself.

* * *

_Sector Security- Secondary Security Camera Room-_

Lazar stood in front of a black desk with all types of controls and button on it. In the center of the desk was a computer screen that showed Yusei on his runner.

"Now Yusei," said Lazar. "Time to see you squirm and for my plan to proceed."

* * *

_New Domino City- Main Highway- Yusei Fudo VS Hunter Pace-_

"And welcome duelists!" cried the MC. "To the second round of the D1 Grand Prix! The duels themselves explode into the streets of New Domino! And we have many duels to see, and we are still using the winning conditions from the first duel! First of though, is the blazing duel between Satellite's Shooting Star Yusei Fudo and the Burning Skull Hunter Pace!"

Yusei sat on his runner while Hunter appeared on his black duel runner.

"I'm going to enjoy this," spat Hunter.

Yusei turned to look at Hunter and said, "I bet you are," and smirked.

The two duelists looked away and then focused on the track in front of them.

"Make him eat your dust!" cheered Sect on the footbath.

Yusei gave Sect a thumbs up in return.

"Yeah right," spat a person behind Sect.

Sect turned around to see some guys wearing the same clothes as Hunter.

"We're the Skull Flames," said the same guy. "There are 300 of us, and Hunter, he's our leader. Your friend may have been the best in Satellite, but win against Hunter, not going to happen."

The group of Skull Flames laughed and Sect had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo 4000 VS Hunter Pace 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

"And they're off!" cried the MC as Yusei and Hunter shot away from the starting line.

The duel belongs to the swift, thought Yusei. I'll keep accelerating and take the first move.

Yusei gunned the engine but his runner refused to speed up.

What's going on? Thought Sect. Why isn't Yusei speeding up?

The group of Skull Flames behind Sect smirked.

Hunter watched as Yusei attempted to speed up but couldn't and smiled. Hunter gunned the engine and speed off in front.

* * *

**Turn 1: Hunter**

"My turn!" spat Hunter. "I draw!"

Hunter swiftly drew a card and added it to his hand. He smiled as he picked out a card and set it.

"I play one card face down!" spat Hunter. "And then I summon Sign Vehicle in defense mode! Turn end!"

Sign Vehicle: Defense 1700

A silver machine that was round and had a screen on it with 5 legs that had a wheel on the bottom of each appeared.

* * *

**Turn 2: Yusei **

"My turn!" cried Yusei as he drew a card frustrated.

Why won't my runner accelerate? Thought Yusei. It should have been in tiptop shape after that tune up last night.

Hunter smirked at Yusei and Yusei gave him a dirty look.

"I summon Junk Blader in attack mode!" declared Yusei.

Junk Blader: Attack 1800

A purple knight with a cape and a sword appeared.

"Junk Blader attack!" commanded Yusei.

"No you don't!" snorted Hunter. "I activate Sign Vehicle's effect! By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate this attack!"

Hunter smirked as he discarded a card and his monster turned to face Yusei's. Just as Junk Blader swung down, Sign Vehicle's screen displayed the words 'Attack aborted' in bold and Junk Blader stopped in mid swing.

"Junk Blader can't attack!" announced the MC.

Sect who was watching the duel from a screen couldn't believe his eyes.

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" cried Yusei.

* * *

**Turn 3: Hunter**

"My turn!" declared Hunter as he gunned his engine and pulled even further away from Yusei.

Yusei couldn't believe his runner couldn't speed up and how far away Hunter was now.

"Something's wrong," commented Sect. "Yusei's runner get's way better speed then that."

The Flame Skulls behind Sect yet again smirked.

"I draw!" cried Hunter. "I summon Gate Vehicle in defense mode!"

Gate Vehicle: Defense 2000

A silver machine with its arms floating in mid air appeared.

Another monster in defense mode with zero attack, thought Yusei. How des he plan to beat me with these?

"What did you call it?" asked Hunter. "Cross sense. That was pretty good. But if you ask me, that was just brute force. You're a hotheaded sense moron and I'm going to show you that sense just isn't for offence."

"What?" replied Yusei.

"Using my 100% defense mode!" finished Hunter. "I activate Sign Vehicle's other power, when in defense mode this little baby can attack you directly!"

A direct attack with zero attack, thought Yusei.

Sign Vehicle's screen displayed the words slow down and it took a slash at Yusei.

Yusei was thrown off course while Hunter sped up, making the gap even larger.

Hunter laughed and ended his turn.

I get it, thought Yusei. Even though the attack did zero damage, his sense still could be used because it was an attack. It's a monster effect designed to slow down the opponent.

Yusei looked at Hunter as he speed along.

Hunter Pace, thought Yusei. You defeated your first opponent with powerful attack moves. Yet in this duel, your deck is geared towards defense, as if he knew my runner wouldn't be able to accelerate. Therefor he only needed to protect himself while he beats me to the goal. But he could have only known if he was the one….

Yusei Fudo thought Hunter. You want to win the D1 Grand Prix to get back your lost pride. What a stupid reason, it makes me want to hurl. In this world everything is money. Just like how I sold some of your runner's most crucial parts and kept some for myself. It's a good thing I got that tip I'd be dueling you yesterday.

"It's your move Yusei!" snorted Hunter.

"My turn," mumbled Yusei.

* * *

"Yusei Fudo," chuckled Lazar as he watched the screen. "The job Hunter Pace did on your runner has stolen your speed and your sense. Come on Yusei, use the shadow card."

* * *

Hunter chuckled as he looked at how far Yusei was from him. "Yusei! I never even planned to knock your life to zero! I'm just going to beat you to the goal! And now you can eat my dust the whole way until then!"

No, thought Yusei. I'm going to lose before I even had a chance to win.

* * *

**Turn 4: Yusei**

Yusei drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. Yusei gazed at his hand before picking a card and playing it.

"I summon Junk Armour in attack mode!" declared Yusei.

Junk Armour: Attack 600

Some scrap like armour appeared.

"Summon every monster you got!" shouted Hunter. "It won't help as long as I use my 100% defense mode tactic."

* * *

"Come on Yusei Fudo," said Lazar. "Bring out the shadow card."

* * *

He's right thought Yusei. At this stage he's going to beat me to the goal and take me out of this tournament. But what can I do?

"Turn end!" declared Yusei.

* * *

**Turn 5: Hunter**

"My turn!" spat Hunter as he drew.

* * *

"You better play the shadow card soon or you'll lose," chuckled Lazar.

* * *

"I summon Signal Vehicle in defense mode!" declared Hunter.

Signal Vehicle: Defense 1500

A machine with traffic lights on its shoulders appeared.

"I'm not done yet!" added Hunter. "I activate my face down card Illegal Modify! Because I have these three vehicles on my field I can release them for a special summon!"

He's releasing all of his monsters, thought Yusei.

"I special summon Speeding Roaring Road Guardian!" declared Hunter.

Speeding Roaring Road Guardian: Defense 3000

A giant machine like monster appeared.

"As long as I have Speeding Roaring Road Guardian!" explained Hunter. "You can't attack monsters!"

"What!" cried Yusei.

"Now what?" spat Hunter. "That big bad sense you were so proud of is useless. You can't attack and I don't feel like doing it either, so I'll just make tracks for the goal!"

Hunter sped off laughing as he did so.

I can't let him win this way, thought Yusei. But my duel runner won't accelerate. What can I do?

* * *

"This can't be happening," panicked Sect. "Yusei never let's his runner maintenance slide for a day. And suddenly his runner won't speed up. It just doesn't make sense."

"What was it you said about eating dust to your friend at the start of the duel," said one of the Flame Skulls. "Looks like your buds going to be the one chowing down."

The Flame Skull guy threw a small chip into the air and it landed on the ground.

"That's a duel runner control chip," gasped Sect. "You guys did that to Yusei's runner. Why you!"

"There's no way you can pin this on us," said one of the Flame Skulls. "You can't prove this was Yusei's chip."

The Flame Skull crushed the chip with his foot and Sect felt anger boiling inside of him.

"Even if it was us," spat on of the Flame Skulls. "The real moron is the guy who got played."

The Flame Skull punched Sect and he fell to the ground and a card fell from his pocket and landed next to him.

"Just crawl back home to Satellite and take that beat up duel runner with you," added the Skull Flame.

Sect stood up and held up the dropped card. Darkness radiated out of the card and Sect was also radiating it as well.

"You guys are total scum," said Sect.

"What's going on," said a Flame Skull uneasy.

"You guys make me sick," added Sect.

* * *

The dark energy from Sect set off a vibe that went through the whole city.

* * *

_Kaiba Corp Memorial park-_

What is this feeling, thought Akiza.

* * *

_New Domino Park-_

This malicious feeling, thought Crow as he dueled.

* * *

_Sector Security- Security Camera Room-_

This feels like, thought Jack.

* * *

Yusei felt the strange felling and thought back to his duel with the Skeleton Knight.

This feels like that strange sensation I felt when I dueled the Skeleton Knight.

* * *

**Turn 6: Yusei**

_Hunter Pace is less then a kilometer from the goal._

* * *

I need to concentrate on this duel, thought Yusei. With the distance between us and the distance from the goal, this is turn is essentially my last.

Yusei looked at the cards in his hand, Synchro Deflector, Arms Regeneration, Junk Defender and Junk Forward.

* * *

_800 meters until the goal for Hunter Pace._

* * *

I don't have a card I my hand that turn this around and I can't attack because of Road Guardian, but now I'm interested, thought Yusei. I'll bet everything on this draw.

"My turn!" cried Yusei as he drew. "Yes a tuner monster!"

Yusei smiled at the card he drew.

"I activate the trap Blade Wing!" declared Yusei. "By making only one monster attack this turn, I can raise the attack of a monster by 1000!"

Junk Blader: Attack 1800-2800.

Junk Blader sprouted metal wings.

"Now!" added Yusei. "By discarding one of more cards from my hand, like the two monsters I'm discarding, I can special summon the tuner monster Jackie Jumper!"

Jackie Jumper: Attack 1000

* * *

_400 Meters until the goal for Hunter Pace._

* * *

Yusei turned away from the track and broke through the fence blocking off the uncompleted bridge.

"What in the world is Yusei doing!" cried the MC. "That Bridge is in-complete!"

"Is he insane or what!" joked Hunter.

* * *

_80 meters until the goal fro Hunter Pace_

* * *

"Here I go!" cried Yusei as he jumped off the bridge.

"No way!" cried Hunter.

"Jackie Jumper level 3!" declared Yusei. "Give Junk Armour level 2 a tune up!"

As the two monsters began to synchro summon, Yusei chanted, "Let's rev it up! I synchro summon Catapult Warrior!"

Catapult Warrior: Attack 1000

A giant monster with launcher like pads on its shoulders appeared.

"I activate Junk Bladers effect!" commanded Yusei. "For every junk monster in my graveyard, he gains 400 attack! And I have 3!"

Junk Blader: Attack 2800-3200-3600-4000

"And!" continued Yusei. "I activate Catapult Warrior's effect! Once per turn, I can sacrifice one monster and inflict damage to your life equal to that monsters attack!"

Direct damage to my life, panicked Hunter in his mind.

"But it won't matter if I make it to the goal!" declared Hunter as he sped up.

* * *

_10 meters until the goal for Hunter Pace._

* * *

"From the air I'll make it!" shouted Yusei. "Go! Diving Catapult!"

Junk Blader laced itself on the launcher pad and was launched towards Hunter Pace super fast.

Hunter smiled when he saw how close he was to the goal.

* * *

_5 meters until the goal for Hunter Pace._

* * *

Suddenly Junk Blader smashed into Hunter, knocking him off his runner and ending the duel.

Hunter Pace: 4000-0000

* * *

**Yusei: Win**

* * *

Hunter got up and brushed himself off and cursed.

Yusei landed from the jump safely and came up to Hunter.

Hunter watched as Yusei got off his runner and approached him.

"That was a great duel Hunter," said Yusei.

"Yusei Fudo has once again made a powerful comeback to win the duel with a One Turn Kill!" announced the MC.

* * *

"I've found you, I've finally found you," said Lazar. "The one who holds the shadow card."

The screen Lazar was looking at showed Sect surrounded by the Flame Skulls who were all lying on the ground around him.

* * *

**To be continued: Next episode- The Handless Demon-**

**Akiza begins her duel with Kalin Kessler and finds herself locked down by his handless combo. Does Akiza stand a chance?**

**Thank you Shimmering-Sky and Sanokal for reviewing, really appreciate it. ****Please**** continue to do so. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. I'll update soon. **


	7. Episode 7: The Handless Demon

**Once again, thank you Shimmering-Sky, Clockwork Lullaby, and Sanokal for reviewing. Yes, this chapter will finally include a Duel Dragon, although we aren't actually supposed to know that. So there's a little spoiler there. Also, Clockwork Lullaby you asked how I have access to the manga. That's easy, I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan. I've read every single Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga that has been released in English. Yu-Gi-Oh, Duelist, Millennium World, R and GX. I've also read all of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Zexal that have been released so far, since they are yet to be complete. So when I need to, I can just go to my shelf of Yu-Gi-Oh! Books, pick out the one I need and use it to help me with my writing. Done. I'm a pretty big Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan. Any way's, on to the story. **

* * *

**Episode 7: The Handless Demon **

* * *

_New Domino City- Kaiba Corp Memorial Park- _

* * *

Akiza felt the strange vibe and wondered what it was. She turned to look around the park but saw nothing.

"Go Akiza!" cheered her fans despite the fact that her opponent was yet to show themselves.

"Her opponent sure is late though," commented one of Akiza's friends.

"I bet he's too scared of Akiza's skill to show," replied the other Friend.

Ran didn't have a comment and just stood with the crowd.

Suddenly Akiza heard the roar of a motor and turned to see a black runner with strange symbols on it roaring towards her.

The runner sped around Akiza so it was next to her on her right side.

"Will you satisfy me Akiza Izinski?" asked the duelist.

"So you're my opponent," said Akiza as she examined the duelist on the runner. He was wearing a long flowing black trench coat and black pants with matching shoes. He was wearing a light blue shirt underneath the trench coat and he had the same coloured hair and eyes. On the right side of his face was a criminal mark.

"The so called Handless Demon," said Akiza. "Kalin Kessler."

Ran blushed a little and muttered, "My, he's quite dashy isn't he."

Both duelists prepared fort he duel.

"Al right People!" announced the MC. "Its time for the duel! Here we have the Queen of Queens taking on the Handless Demon! Duelists, start your engines!"

* * *

**Akiza Izinski 4000 VS Kalin Kessler 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

The two duelists roared from the starting line and Akiza gunned the engine to get in front. Kalin seemed completely unfazed by this.

If I can take the first corner, thought Akiza. I'll get the first move.

Kalin who was a little behind Akiza gunned the engine and sped in front of Akiza, forcing her to slow down to avoid hitting him. While she slowed down, Kalin took the first corner.

"I can't believe Lady Akiza lost the first turn," said one of Akiza's fans.

Kalin Kessler, thought Akiza. He rides like he is absolutely afraid of nothing.

* * *

**Turn 1: Kalin**

"I draw!" declared Kalin as he swiftly drew a card from his deck. Kalin looked at his hand un-emotionally before picking a card and playing it.

"I summon Infernity Knight in attack mode!" cried Kalin as he then picked up three cards from his hand and set them. "I set three cards face down and end my turn!"

Infernity Knight: Attack 1400

A black knight whose armour had symbols resembling the ones on Kalin's runner appeared.

* * *

**Turn 2: Akiza**

Akiza placed her hand on her deck.

Rose Paladin, thought Akiza. Perfect.

Kalin watched as her emotions swayed as she discovered what card she was going to draw.

"Foresee draw!" cried Akiza as she drew Rose Paladin. "I summon Rose Paladin in attack mode!"

Rose Paladin: Attack 1800

A mistress wearing white armour and red cape with a big lance appeared.

"I'll pay you back for taking the first turn!" declared Akiza. "Rose Paladin attack! Rose Driver!"

Rose Paladin charged and smashed its lance into Infernity Knight, destroying it.

The shockwave threw Kalin back slightly allowing Akiza to catch up to him.

Kalin: 4000-3600

"Now I use Rose Paladin's effect!" commanded Akiza. "When she destroys a monster I can release her to special summon a rose monster from my hand! I release Rose Paladin! Now descend from the heavens, Queen Angel of Roses!"

Queen Angel of Roses: Attack 2400

A mistress wearing a dress with a sword appeared.

* * *

"Well played Akiza!" cheered her fans.

* * *

"Take that!" cried Akiza as she ended her turn.

Kalin smiled at Akiza's remark and said, "I discard my entire hand, these two cards, and I can resurrect my soldier."

Kalin discarded his hand, 2 cards, and his Infernity Knight reappeared and Kalin said," rise again Infernity Knight."

Infernity Knight: Attack 1400

* * *

"Why would he discard his entire hand to resurrect a monster with only 1400 attack?" asked one of Akiza's friends.

* * *

What he really wanted was to empty his hand, thought Akiza. Infernity monsters show their true value when their master's hand is empty.

Akiza gunned the engine to get in front of Kalin.

* * *

**Turn 3: Kalin.**

"My turn!" cried Kalin. "I draw! I tribute my Infernity Knight to advance summon!"

Here comes a high level monster, thought Akiza.

"Come forth!" declared Kalin. "Infernity Archer!"

Infernity Archer: Attack 2000

Another monster wearing the same armour as Infernity Knight but with bright orange lines on the armour appeared. The monster was bigger and was holding a bow and a giant golden arrow.

"When my hand is empty!" explained Kalin. Infernity Archer can attack directly!"

* * *

"What!" cried Akiza's fans.

* * *

No way, panicked Akiza in her mind.

"Infernity Arrow!" shouted Kalin.

Infernity Archer launched the golden arrow straight at Akiza. Akiza cried out on impact and swerved, allowing Kalin to over take her.

Akiza: 4000-2000

"Turn end!" finished Kalin.

"My turn," muttered Akiza as she recovered from the attack. "Queen Angel's effect destroys your monster as it is the weakest on the field!"

"It's pointless!" replied Kalin. "I play the continuous trap card Void Cauldron! Now as long as my hand is empty, monster destruction effects are negated!"

He sealed Queen Angels effect, thought Akiza. But I can't afford to lose. For the friends who are cheering for me. Not until I fight Yusei and Jack. I can't lose.

"Akiza Izinski," said Kalin. "Here's a little taste of my handless combo."

* * *

**Turn 4: Akiza**

Akiza placed her hand on her deck. This card won't help me, thought Akiza as she drew Rose Princess.

Kalin watched Akiza's disappointed face as she drew.

"First I summon Rose Shaman in attack mode!" cried Akiza.

Rose Shaman: Attack 1700

A ninja like women with a rose in her long black hair appeared.

"Now Queen Angel!" commanded Akiza. "Attack his monster!"

"Pointless once again!" interrupted Kalin. "I activate another continuous trap, Void Shield! When my hand is empty, this card negates attacks!"

A giant round shield appeared, blocking the attack.

No, thought Akiza.

"My combo has no blind spots," commented Kalin.

* * *

"This isn't good," said Ran. "Depending on his next draw, Akiza may run out of life points."

"Akiza can't lose," panicked some fans.

Akiza Izinski, thought Ran. I forbid you to lose.

* * *

I've got to do something to block that attack next turn, thought Akiza as she looked at her hand. Yet I have nothing. Still.

"I sacrifice Rose Shaman to draw one card!" declared Akiza.

As Rose Shaman vanished, Akiza closed her eyes and placed her hand on her deck.

This card, thought Akiza. With this card I can do that.

Akiza drew the card and cried, "I place one card face down and end my turn!"

* * *

**Turn 5: Kalin**

"I draw!" declared Kalin.

"Now!" butted in Akiza. "I play the trap Briar Pin Seal!"

The card in Kalin's hand was suddenly wrapped in thorny vines.

"This trap keeps one card in your hand. You can't play it or discard it!" added Akiza. "I found the weakness in your handless combo! If you have a card then it's useless!"

* * *

"Now all three of his cards are powerless," commented Ran.

* * *

"Your attempt to win this duel is nothing but a little bird song," replied Kalin rudely. "Show me your sense Akiza Izinski."

Akiza didn't know what to say but rage boiled within.

* * *

**Turn 6: Akiza.**

"I draw!" shouted Akiza. "Let's see if my sense is the little bird song you said it would be! First I summon Rose Princess!"

Rose Princess: Attack 1200

A mistress wearing a red dress with fairy wings appeared.

"Now I use Queen Angel's effect!" cried Akiza. "To destroy your monster!"

Vines suddenly wrapped around Infernity Archer and pulled it into the ground.

"Queen Angel!" commanded Akiza. "Attack with Rose Trimmer!"

Queen Angel slashed Kalin with her sword, causing Kalin to slow down and for Akiza to catch up.

Kalin: 3600-1200

* * *

"If Akiza attacks with Rose Princess she wins!" cheered her fans.

* * *

"Is my sense a little bird song now?" spat Akiza.

"Akiza Izinski! Sense of that caliber, won't satisfy me!" cried Kalin. "I play the trap Void Chain! When I've taken a direct attack, I can destroy one card on the field! I choose Briar Pin Seal!"

A chain smashed through Akiza's trap, destroying it and the vines around Kalin's card disappeared.

"And I get to summon an Infernity monster from my hand!" added Kalin. "Arise Infernity General!

Infernity General: Attack 2700

A big knight wearing black armour with strange symbols on, wielding a giant sword appeared.

"That was on purpose!" cried Akiza in shock. "You planned this from the beginning and baited me into a direct attack!"

Akiza looked at her hand and set a card face down.

* * *

**Turn 7: Kalin**

"I draw!" cried Kalin. "I set the card I drew face down! And now, Infernity General attack with Infernity Blade!"

Infernity General slashed apart Rose Princess, sending Akiza's runner spinning.

Akiza: 2000-0500

This guy is good, thought Akiza.

"Akiza Izinski," said Kalin. "You can't satisfy me. You're a psychic duelist. You have the foresee draw. Your emotions sway with every draw. You'll never win that way. Not against Jack Atlas."

"What!" replied Akiza. "Did you just say I can't beat Jack?"

"Right," replied Kalin coldly. "Sense like yours won't get you anywhere near him."

* * *

**Turn 8: Akiza**

"My turn," muttered Akiza as she placed her hand on her deck.

* * *

"Akiza will comeback," commented one of her fans.

"I'm not so sure," replied Ran uneasy. "Queen Angel's effect is a double edged sword."

* * *

Suddenly, vines spread over Queen Angel and she was pulled into the ground.

* * *

"Just as I thought," pointed out Ran. "Queen Angel's effect applies to her as well. She was the weakest monster so she destroys herself."

* * *

Kalin, thought Akiza. You knew about her effect and attacked my other monster on purpose, now my field is empty.

Akiza used the foresee draw.

Prayer to the Evil Spirits, thought Akiza. Perfect, I can't afford to hold back.

Kalin watched as Akiza smiled and thought, Even now she's letting her emotions sway with each draw. I was right, you truly can't satisfy me.

"I draw!" declared Akiza. "I play the spell Prayer to the Evil Spirits! Now I can fuse Fallen Angel who sleeps in my hand with Queen Angel who has been plunged into the graveyard! Come forth from the sacred land at Earth's beginning! Rosaria, The Stately Fallen Angel!"

Rosaria, The Stately Fallen Angel: Attack 2900

A white angel with four wings, black on the right side and red on the left side appeared.

"We've never seen this monster before," gasped Akiza's fans. "It's truly divine."

"This is the trump card I was going to use against Jack!" cheered Akiza. "And now with Rosaria's effect, I freeze the effects of all of your cards this turn! Fallow Winter!"

It began to snow and Kalin's traps and his monster became frozen.

"Rosaria attack!" commanded Akiza. "Valhalla Harvest!"

Rosaria gathered a ball of energy and threw it at Kalin's monster, causing it to explode.

Kalin's runner shook from the impact but he managed to re-gain control.

Kalin: 1200-1000

"So Kalin!" spat Akiza. "Is my sense still not strong enough to make it to Jack?"

"I see hidden power," replied Kalin. "I should expect no less from a Duel Priestess."

Duel Priestess? thought Akiza confused.

"Turn end!" finished Akiza as she set a card.

* * *

**Turn 9: Kalin**

"I draw!" shouted Kalin. "I summon the tuner monster Infernity Sage!"

Infernity Sage: Attack 400

A small armoured man with a black robe with a helmet appeared.

"Now that my hand is empty," continued Kalin. "I can activate the effect of Infernity General! I banish him and special summon two Infernity monsters level 4 or below from the grave with their effects negated! I summon Infernity Shield Bearer and Spear Bearer!"

Infernity Shield Bearer: Attack 0

A small black armoured man with a shield appeared.

Infernity Spear Bearer: Attack 1100

Another small black armoured man appeared, this one holding a spear.

"Those are the monsters he sent to the grave to bring back his Knight," pointed out Akiza.

"That's right," replied Kalin. "And now as thanks for showing me your ace, let me show you mine! I tune my Infernity Sage level 2 with my Shield bearer and Spear Bearer both level 3! Come forth from the place between hell and heaven. From the void! I call upon you! Void Ogre Dragon!"

Void Ogre Dragon: Attack 3000

A dark brown dragon with red jewels all over its body appeared.

"What is that?" asked Akiza in shock.

"Void Ogre Dragon attack!" commanded Kalin.

"Trap card activate!" cried Akiza. "Rose Barrier Force! I exclude Fallen Angel in my graveyard to destroy your monster!"

"It's pointless with Void Cauldron!" replied Kalin. "It negates destruction effects!"

"Not so fast!" butted In Akiza. "I play the trap card Briar Transplant! Now I can banish your trap for this turn! So, Rose Barrier Force destroys your monster and on the next turn I win!"

* * *

"That's our Akiza!" cheered her fans.

* * *

"Didn't I say it was pointless!" interrupted Kalin. "I activate my Dragon's effect! Once per turn, when my hand is empty, I can negate and destroy a spell or trap!"

Void Ogre Dragon smashed its tail through Akiza's trap.

"And when Void Ogre does so!" continued Kalin. "My monster gains 500 attack!"

Void Ogre Dragon: Attack 3000-3500

Akiza was shocked at what just happened.

"Akiza Izinski," said Kalin, as time seemed to slow. "This is as far as you go."

A stream of energy slowly exploded from Void Ogre's mouth.

* * *

"Do something Queen of Queens!" cried Ran with all of Akiza's friends as tears fell from their eyes.

* * *

I can't lose, thought Akiza as she began to cry. Not until I fight Jack and Yusei.

* * *

_"My pride won't let me stay a loser," replied Akiza._

_"Pride huh," spat Jack. "In that, claw your way up to your defeat."_

* * *

_"Go get her Akiza," said Yusei._

_"Yusei," replied Akiza. "Until I get to experience that sense of yours there's no way I'll lose." _

* * *

No! cried Akiza in her mind as Kalin's attack wiped her out.

* * *

Akiza: 0500-0000

**Kalin: Win**

* * *

**To be continued: Next time- Dark Omens-**

**Sect gets into a duel with Jack Atlas. And although he may have the drive, he doesn't yet have the talent. Calling upon dark powers to aid him in his duel. Sect may have to sacrifice more then he realizes in order to win. **

**We've got our first look at a Duel Dragon in this chapter. And we'll get to see another one in the next chapter. The shadow card is revealed also. **

**Thank you again, Clockwork Lullaby, Shimmering-Sky and Sanokal. Really appreciate the reviews. Please continue to do so! I'll update soon. **


	8. Episode 8: Dark Omens

**Here's the next chapter people! Yay! Hope you all enjoy as Sect clashes with the King! **

* * *

**Episode 8: Dark Omens**

* * *

_Sector Security-Secondary Security Camera Room-_

"So that's why," said Lazar with a smile on his face. "Yusei Fudo never had the shadow card. The one that made a pact with the Skeleton Knight and gained the shadow card was you, Sect Ijuin."

The screen Lazar was looking at showed Sect, with the group of Flame Skulls all lying on the ground around him.

* * *

_New Domino City-Main Highway-_

"What happened?" asked a bystander as they saw the Flame Skulls all collapse to the ground around Sect.

"I don't know," replied the bystander's friend. "Quick, call and ambulance."

Sect stood there, surrounded by the Flame Skulls. He held in his hand a card with dark energy flowing around it. On the picture of the card was a black dragon with two heads and a black woman on the body. The card's name was, _Beelze, King of Dark Dragons. _

* * *

_Jack Atlas's Private Duel Runner Shed- _

Jack exited the room and was now in the room with his duel runner. Mina was behind him, wondering what he was doing.

Jack sat in his runner and took of while Mina called out to him, "Master Atlas, where are you going?"

I've felt this before, thought Jack as he thought back to the vibe he felt earlier. I've finally got a lead to that card I've been searching for.

* * *

_Sector Security-Security Camera Room-_

Rex Goodwin sat in the room by himself and smiled devilishly.

* * *

_New Domino City-Main Highway-_

Yusei arrived back at the starting line for his duel. He saw that Sect was nowhere to be found and some nurses were loading people wearing the same clothes as Hunter Pace onto a few ambulance vehicles. There were also some Sector Security people about.

"Okay," said an officer to some people. "You say he was wearing blue and white motorcycle gear with a helmet, goggles and a red scarf?"

"Yes," replied the people. "Those guys who were collapsed were picking a fight with him, so I think he has something to do with it."

That sounds like Sect, thought Yusei as he made his way through the crowd and came to one of the Flame Skull guys lying in a stretcher.

Its faint, thought Yusei. But I can feel some kind of shadow energy coming from him. Just like Sect was when I was taking him to the Hospital.

Yusei suddenly felt the strange vibe again.

That feeling again, thought Yusei as some sweat dropped from his forehead. Is the Skeleton Knight on the move? I have to find Sect.

* * *

_New Domino City-The Waterfront-_

"Well, well," said Jack as he came to the Waterfront on his runner. "I followed the shadow energy here, but I never expected to fid you."

Jack looked over at Sect who was on his runner.

"That card you've got," continued Jack. "I'm going to take it from you."

"Steal my card," replied Sect as dark energy flowed through him. "I don't think so."

"Listen to yourself," spat Jack. "Your Satellite trash. You should at least be honored to duel the King, win or lose."

The two turned to face the same way for their battle.

* * *

**Sect Ijuin 4000 VS Jack Atlas 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

Both duelists sped off and gunned their engines.

* * *

_New Domino City-The streets-_

Yusei sped through the streets, looking desperately for Sect.

Sect, thought Yusei worryingly. What's happened to you?

* * *

_New Domino City-The Waterfront-Sect VS Jack-_

Sect gunned his engine in an attempt to take the first move.

"Pathetic," spat Jack as he rammed into Sect's runner. Set was thrown back and Jack laughed.

Jack turned and went up a ramp so he was now riding on top of some shipping containers, while Sect missed the ramp while re-gaining control of his runner, forcing him to duel on the ground.

* * *

**Turn 1: Jack**

"Since I'm in front!" cried Jack. "I draw!"

Jack swiftly drew a card from his deck and examined his hand.

Okay now, thought Jack. I can't flatten him straight away because I need him to bring out that card.

"So," muttered Jack to himself with a smirk. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"What?" what the only word Sect could think of to say.

"Come on Satellite trash!" spat Jack. "It's your move!"

* * *

**Turn 2: Sect**

"I draw!" cried Sect. "I summon Armoured Bee in attack mode!"

Armoured Bee: Attack 1600

I know I should take advantage of him not having a monster on his field, but then again, it's probably a trap.

Sect looked up at Jack who smirked evilly.

"I end my tur," began Sect.

"Hold it right there!" interrupted Jack. "I play the trap Rearguard Action!"

"A trap," mumbled Sect.

"This forces your pathetic Bee to attack!" continued Jack.

Sect's monster charged with its stinger at Jack. Jack just smirked and his other face down card opened.

"Now I play my other trap!" added Jack. "Land Mine Explosive Wave! Since your attacking me directly, this trap destroys all cards on the field, and you take 700 points of damage for each destroyed!"

Sect's Bee exploded and Sect's cursed to himself while his life points lowered.

Sect: 4000-3300

"I play a spell!" declared Sect. "Relentless Hand! Now, we each draw a card for each of our cards that went to the graveyard this turn!"

"So I lost my two traps, meaning I draw 2 cards," spat Jack as he filled his hand back to 6 cards.

"I lost one!" continued Sect. "In addition, as I was the controller of this card and drew less cards, I get a bonus card!"

Sect drew two cards and finished with, "By using this card however, I am unable to set any cards face down! I already normal summoned, so I must end my turn!"

* * *

**Turn 3: Jack**

"That's all huh!" spat Jack. "I draw! I summon Magic King Moon Star in attack mode!"

Magic King Moon Star: Attack 900

A jester like monster holding a staff with a moon on the end of it appeared.

"Attack with Star Flash!" commanded Jack.

A bright flash of light exploded from Moon King's staff, knocking Sect off course and lowering his life points yet again.

Sect: 3300-2400

"What a shockwave," muttered Sect as he re-gained control of his runner. "So this is the King's sense."

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" declared Jack. "Alright Scum Dwelling Cockroach! Its your turn!"

"Cockroach," said Sect insulted.

* * *

**Turn 4: Sect**

"I draw and set a card face down!" shouted Sect. "Now I summon Spin Mosquito!"

Spin Mosquito: Attack 500

A human sized mosquito appeared on the field.

"And by discarding Great Poseidon Beetle in my hand, Spin Mosquito can attack directly!" cried Sect.

Spin Mosquito spun around as it flew towards Jack.

Jack smiled and sped up, creating a shield of sense around him.

Spin Mosquito smashed into Jack's shield, not throwing his runner off course at all.

Jack: 4000-3500

"Being bitten by a real mosquito would have hurt more!" spat Jack. "My sense excluder allows me to use my own sense to block an opponents! Did you really think a cockroaches' sense would affect the King?"

"Man," said Sect.

* * *

**Turn 5: Jack**

"I draw!" declared Jack. Jack looked at the card he drew and saw that it was the tuner monster Dust Lord Ash Gash.

With this, thought Jack. I can tune it with Moon Star to summon Dark Highlander. But then he would seal the cockroach's synchro summons. Putting my goal out of reach. I can't end this yet. Not until he summons that dragon.

"I summon the tuner monster," shouted Jack. "Phantom Lord Hide Ride!"

Phantom Lord Hide Ride: 1500

A silver knight on a horse appeared.

"Now I tune Phantom Lord level 3 with Moon Star also level 3!" exclaimed Jack. "You who scorches the heavens, tear his allies apart! Come forth! Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius!"

Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius: Attack 2400

A blue wolf wearing silver armour that had two metal wolf heads on its front paws appeared.

"Attack with Wolf Fang!" commanded Jack.

Blue Sirius charged and crushed Sect's monster with one of the metal heads on its paw.

The impact sent Sect spiraling and he spun near the edge. Sect barely managed to avoid falling off the edge and into the ocean.

Sect: 2400-0500

"What's the matter cockroach!" spat Jack. "We're in the middle of a turbo duel, don't fall into the ocean!"

I held back and didn't summon Dark Highlander; now summon that monster, thought Jack.

* * *

**Turn 6: Sect**

"My turn! I draw!" exclaimed Sect. Sect smiled at he card he drew: Malevolent Mayfly.

"I activate my trap card!" continued Sect. "Call of the Haunted! Now I can special summon Great Poseidon Beetle from the grave!"

Great Poseidon Beetle: Attack 2500

An armoured beetle with a trident appeared.

"You called me cockroach," said Sect coldly. "And you're going to pay for it."

* * *

Yusei sped between a few shipping crates. He suddenly saw Great Poseidon Beetle up ahead in the clearing.

"That's Sect's monster!" commented Yusei. "But then who's Sect dueling against?"

Yusei was just about out of the maze of shipping containers when Jack Atlas on his runner jumped a gap of them.

"Jack Atlas," added Yusei. "Sect!"

Yusei sped around the corner, catching up to Sect, shocking both Jack and Sect.

"Yusei Fudo," said Jack in surprise.

"Sect, why are you dueling Jack?" asked Yusei.

"Back of Yusei!" snorted Jack. "This is has nothing to do with you. Unless you'd like to join your friend the cockroach, and take me on as a tag team!"

"What!" cried Yusei.

"When you lost to Jack," said Sect as he lowered his head. "You were really frustrated. I'm like that too. Every time I lost a duel, those guys would always pick on me. But I've got power now. Power to lay down any one who has ever looked down on me."

Sect looked up and he was radiating dark energy.

Sect! panicked Yusei in his mind.

"I summon the tuner monster Malevolent Mayfly!" exclaimed Sect.

Malevolent Mayfly: Attack 300

What? thought Yusei. But Sect doesn't have any synchro monsters.

"Even you Yusei," spat Sect. "Even you have looked down on me all this time."

"No!" replied Yusei in shock. "I didn't! I considered you my rival!"

"Shut up!" snapped Sect. "Just drop the big brother act will ya! You make me sick!"

Sect was radiating with dark energy and it soon exploded out of him.

Oh my god, thought Yusei. Sect is giving of huge amounts of shadow energy.

Yusei looked up and saw that the sky had gone dark and it looked like something from a horror movie.

"Malevolent Mayfly level 1!" commanded Sect. "Give Great Poseidon Beetle level 7 a tune up!"

As his two monsters began to synchro summon, Sect chanted, "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light! Cast your shadow upon this world! I call you! Beelze, King of Dark Dragons!"

Beelze, King of Dark Dragons: Attack 3000

The sky roared with thunder and lightning was flashing, as a giant black dragon appeared. There was a giant black body with a tail, and two log necks were extending from it. On each neck was a fierce dragonhead. On top of the body stood a lady covered in black. On the side of the body were two gem like eyes.

"What is that?" asked Yusei. "It's just like the Skeleton Knight's dragon!"

* * *

_As the zombies began to fuse, the Skeleton Knight chanted, "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light!"_

_Suddenly a huge crack appeared and a monster was coming through._

_"Break down the door of the underworld!" cried the Knight. "I fusion summon! Underworld Dragon Dragencro!" _

_A giant demonic dragon appeared. _

* * *

"Beelze," murmured Jack. "That's not the one."

"Now it's your turn to get chewed up!" cried Sect devilishly. "Beelze attack! Beelze Carnival!"

Beelze's two heads sped forward and ripped Jack's Wolf apart.

Jack: 3500-2900

"That's nothing!" interrupted Jack. "My sense excluder will…"

When the shockwave of the attack came to hit Jack, it broke through his shield and smashed into Jack.

Jack cried out as his runner swerved and his lip got cut from the attack.

What, thought Jack. My sense excluder couldn't cancel it out.

"You can't stop shadow sense," chuckled Sect evilly. "And the fun doesn't stop there!"

So that's shadow sense, thought Jack. Incredible, a duel dragon. I underestimated a duel dragon. But I'll take down the shadow sense with the King's sense.

"Your going to pay for that," declared Jack. "Anyone who hurts me gets grounded into the pavement full stop."

Shadow sense is dangerous, thought Yusei. So why is Sect using it.

Sect's face was pure evil and he smiled devilishly.

Jack wiped the blood from his lip and cried, "When Blue Sirius has been destroyed! He rips 2400 attack points from your monster! Go! Blue Sublimation!"

Blue Sirius reappeared and charged at Beelze. Sirius then ripped through the body of Beelze.

Beelze, King of Dark Dragons: Attack 3000-600

"I'll pay you back for hurting Beelze," continued Sect. "I play Fruit of the Dead, now I gain life points equal to the attack power Beelze lost."

Sect: 0500-2900

* * *

**Turn 7: Jack**

"That's a dirty trick," spat Jack. "But it's my turn now!"

Jack drew a card from his deck and jumped off the shipping containers.

"I summon the tuner monster Dust Lord Ash Gash in attack mode!" exclaimed Jack.

Dust Lord Ash Gash: Attack 1000

A priest like monster made of dust holding a sword appeared.

"Now I play the trap card Synchro Call!" continued Jack. "Now I can tune a monster on my field with a monster in my grave! I tune Dust Lord level 4 with Moon Star level 3 in my graveyard!"

As the two monsters began to synchro summon, Jack chanted, "King of Divine Punishment, descend to Earth and judge the living!"

"This is," mumbled Yusei.

"What say we kick this duel into overdrive!" cried Jack. "I synchro summon Dark Highlander!"

Dark Highlander: Attack 2800

A dark scythe-wielding monster appeared.

"That's the monster he used against me," said Yusei to himself.

"Remember all those life points you recovered?" spat Jack. "Well, they're coming off."

Sect looked at Jack and he laughed as he went to attack.

"Dark Highlander!" commanded Jack. "Pass judgment on Beelze! Polar Death!"

Dark Highlander sliced Beelze in half and inflicting huge damage on Sect, sending him spiraling.

Sect: 2900-0700

"Sect!" cried Yusei.

"Take that!" spat Jack. "Now be a good insect and crawl on home cockroach!"

"You called me cockroach again! I'm not going to let it slide this time!" cried Sect. "Beelze is immortal! When I take damage his attack increases by the damage I took! Beelze take my hatred and anger and grow stronger!"

Sect laughed evilly as he released even more shadow energy. Sect's face began to crack and Yusei was horrified and begged him to stop.

Beelze, King of Dark Dragons: Attack 600-2800

"Sect stop now!" begged Yusei.

"Next turn," muttered Jack. "Beelze will attack Dark Highlander, but then Beelze is immortal and will survive, while my field is empty."

* * *

**Turn 8: Sect**

"Sect stop!" begged Yusei. "That shadow power is dangerous!"

"My turn," declared Sect as he drew a card.

"Stooooooop!" shouted Yusei.

Suddenly a fog appeared out of nowhere confusing Jack and Yusei while Sect said, "Just when it was getting fun."

Yusei looked out to the ocean and suddenly saw the machine temple. At the top was the Skeleton Knight and Sect also had suddenly appeared there.

"That's the Machine Temple," pointed out Yusei. "And the Skeleton Knight."

"Machine temple, Skeleton Knight," murmured Jack in confusion.

Yusei and Jack stopped their runners and Yusei got of his and ran right to the edge of the path.

"Sect!" shouted Yusei.

"I see you need a little more time to get used to the shadow power," said the Knight to Sect.

"I'm doing fine," replied Sect whose face was still cracked.

"Skeleton Knight!" called Yusei from the Waterfront. "What are you trying to pull? Give Sect back!"

"The Warrior again," said the Knight to himself.

"Sect!" exclaimed Yusei. "Just hold on, I'm going to rescue you!"

"What's the matter cockroach?" spat Jack to Sect from his runner. "Are you running in fear from the King?"

"Running, coming to save me," mumbled Sect. "You both think I'm pathetic! But I'm not! I'm never losing again!"

Shadow energy exploded from Sect and the Skeleton Knight looked impressed.

"I wished for this and I got it!" explained Sect. "The Duel Dragon Beelze, King of Dark Dragons! Yusei, Jack. Next time we meet I will crush both of you with Beelze!"

"That's enough Sect," commanded the Knight as he placed his lance in front of Sect to stop him. "I will prepare a rematch for you soon. Until then, Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. I would train hard."

Suddenly the fog reappeared, taking away Sect and Knight.

"Sect!" cried Yusei. "Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeect!"

* * *

**To be continued: Next time-Duel Dragons-**

**Kalin approaches Jack and Yusei and explains to them the battle for the duel dragons. Kalin explains to Yusei the only way to save Sect is to defeat Beelze, and he must win the grand Prix to face him. **

**Then, Goodwin releases a bonus round for the night. Any duelist still in the running in the D1 Grand Prix must survive the night if they wish to continue. And the people he's hired to take out the contestants are, his twin reserves. Leo and Luna. Each wielding their own fearsome duel dragon. And, they have Yusei Fudo on their hit list. Can Yusei stand up to Leo's mighty duel dragon? Or will his only chance to save Sect be knocked away in an instant?**

**Dun-dun-dun-duuuuuuun! That's another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if you think the first two turns of this duel were a bit lame because I made them up. They don't show the full duel in the manga. But if you look closely they have pretty full hands and Sect had only lost 700 life points. Plus, when Jack attacks with Moon Star Sect hasn't appeared to have felt Jack's sense yet. **

**Anyway, there you go. We saw another duel dragon and the shadow card. Well actually, Beelze was both, but you catch my drift. **

**Anyways, thank you Shimmering-Sky and Sanokal for reviewing. I really like having people tell me my story is good. Continue to do so please! Next chapters coming soon, and we get a little more info on the duel dragons. I'll update soon. **


	9. Episode 9: Duel Dragons

**Wow, 20 reviews so far. Now that's what I'm talking about. Thank you Clockwork Lullaby, Shimmering-Sky, Sanokal and Code-Emperor07 for reviewing. And please continue to do so. **

**Code-Emperor07, I have taken what you told me into account and I will be using single quotation marks to show thoughts. **

**Now onto the story, please read and review! **

* * *

**Episode 9: Duel Dragons**

* * *

_New Domino City-The Waterfront- _

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeect!" cried Yusei. But Sect and the Skeleton Knight were gone.

Yusei lowered his head; he didn't know what to do now.

'Once again I failed to reach that card,' thought Jack.

"Yusei and Jack," said a voice. "I thought I'd find you two here after that black Duel Dragon appeared."

Both turned to see a figure wearing black, he had light blue hair, which was also the same colour of his eyes and his shirt. He had a criminal make going down the right side of his face. He was also wearing a Duel Academy Duel Disk and held a card in his other hand.

"Hey you're," began Yusei.

"Come to settle an old grudge," said Jack. "Kalin Kessler."

Kalin smiled at Jack's remark and Jack got of his runner so he was standing a little behind Yusei.

"Jack," said Kalin as he placed the card in his duel disk. "This is the Duel Dragon you're after isn't it?"

A monster appeared behind Kalin and Jack gasped.

"That's," mumbled Jack.

* * *

_Sector Security- Director Rex Goodwin's Office-_

"Director Goodwin sir," said Min as she entered Goodwin's office. "You called for me."

"Ah yes Mina," replied Goodwin as he sat up from his chair and walked to the window. "Its time to dispatch my twin reserves."

"Yes sir," relied Mina as she exited the room, leaving Goodwin alone.

"Alight Skeleton Knight," said Goodwin. "It's been 5,000 very long years. Let's settle this little game of ours."

* * *

_New Domino City- The Streets-_

As day turned to night, D1 Grand Prix duelist Aria was dueling.

Aria had long black braded hair and wore a red headband. He wore a black sleeveless bomber jacket. He wore a white t-shirt and blue denim jeans. He was dueling on his red and black duel runner.

**Aria: 1900**

On Aria's field was Alien Overlord, an alien monster with 2200 attack points.

"What's with these guys," panicked Aria. "They're only kids but their super tough."

Aria looked behind to see a small white duel runner. On the duel runner were two kids. Twins to be precise. One sat in front and was steering, drawing the cards, and playing them as well. The one sitting behind him appeared to be helping him make the moves. Like a team of duelists that shared a deck when dueling.

The one in front was a boy. He had blue hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He wore a white short sleeve jacket and a sleeveless blue shirt with golden markings underneath. He wore white shorts and blue shoes, and also had a blue bracelet on each wrist.

The one at the back was a girl. She wore a light pink short sleeved jacket over a red long sleeved shirt with golden markings. She wore light purple shorts with red shoes and high socks. She also wore a light pink hood over her head and let her hair hang freely. However, the hood covers most of her hair. She is also holding a stuffed Kuribon.

The twins eye were also strange, they looked emotionless. They looked well, empty. As if they were possessed.

**Leo & Luna: 4000**

On the twins field stood two mighty duel dragons.

One was machine in appearance and had a shovel for its right hand and a screwdriver for its left.

**Power Tool Machine Dragon: Attack 2300**

The other dragon was like a fairy. It had rainbow coloured wings and a blue body.

**Ancient Pixie Dragon: Attack 2100**

"This will be the 5th one already," cheered they boy twin, Leo. "These D1 Grand Prix contestants aren't so hot."

"Your right Leo," replied the girl twin, Luna. "They're even less impressive then you."

"Seriously Luna," replied Leo. "That's harsh."

* * *

"Hey a turbo duel," said some people who spotted the duel from a bridge. "I thought all the duels for the second round were over. Did they really let kids that young enter?"

* * *

"Alright then," cheered Leo. "Here we come! Duel Dragons Go!

The Twins Duel Dragons charged forward and Aria panicked.

"No way," muttered Aria. "I can't lose to a couple of brats."

"Take him out!" commanded Leo.

Screwdriver missiles shot out of Power Tool, destroying Alien Overlord.

**Aria: 1900-1800**

Then, Ancient Pixie unleashes a furious beam of energy from its mouth that smashed into Aria, destroying his runner and ending the duel.

**Aria: 1800-0000**

**Leo & Luna: Win**

* * *

"Look!" screamed a bystander. "That stray missile is coming this way!"

A screwdriver missile flew towards the bridge of people and they all ducked and screamed.

"Blackwing Tamer- Hawk Joe intercept!" commanded Crow as an Indian with a bird's claw for a hand sliced the missile in half.

"Phew that was close," commented Crow from his runner. "If a bystander got hurt, no duelist could live it down. But what's with those kids anyway?"

Crow looked at the Twins as they stopped their runner and looked at him in return.

"I mean it's fine to goof off and all," scorned Crow. "But watch were you point those things, turbo duels aren't some kiddy game."

"Next target: That guy," purred Leo.

'The sense from that rogue missile felt off,' thought Crow. 'Who are these kids?'

* * *

_New Domino City- The Waterfront-_

"What is this pressure?" asked Yusei as Kalin placed the card in his duel disk.

A red dragon appeared on the field. It had sharp claws and horns on its head.

_Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend_

"That's," gasped Jack. "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend."

Jack stepped forward and shouted, "That card! Give it to me! That monster is mine!"

Suddenly Kalin's disk made some funny noises and the Dragon vanished.

"Red Archfiend is vanishing," muttered Jack.

"Just as I thought," said Kalin as the card flew from his disk and fell apart. "A copy card couldn't sustain the power of a true Duel Dragon."

"A fake," spat Jack. "Are you going to tell me where the real Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend is?"

Jack stepped forward but Yusei threw his arm out in front of Jack to stop him, shocking Jack and Kalin.

"Yusei Fudo," snorted Jack. "What do you want scum? Move your hand!"

"That's not going to happen Jack," replied Yusei. "Duel Dragons…If Sect hadn't gotten that card he never would have…I mean even if he's changed he's still a good person. Sect is my friend! I'm going to pull him out of the shadows! Count in it! Right now those Duel Dragons are the only clue I've got! They're my only link to Sect! What do you know about them? Both of you!"

Jack merely grunted in reply.

"I see," replied Kalin. "Your willing to face hardship to rescue your friend. Jack and you Yusei. The two of you seem qualified to participate in this game for the Duel Dragons."

* * *

_New Domino City-The Streets-_

"Attention Turbo Duelists," said a voice. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

Duelist all over the city looked up to see a giant hologram of Goodwin hovering over the Sector Security Tower.

* * *

"That's one big solid vision hologram," commented Crow.

* * *

"The D1 Grand Prix is a tournament designed to discover the strongest turbo duelist in the word," continued Goodwin. "In order to properly establish that, I have declared a bonus round for the night. Any one who cans survive the night will advance to round 3 of the tournament. But you may ask whom you will be fighting against to stay in this game for the bonus round. This is why I have dispatched my Twin Reserves Leo and Luna."

* * *

'Twin Turbo Duelists Leo and Luna,' thought Crow.

* * *

"I would also like to say," added Goodwin. "That the people who do survive this bonus round will be dueling in a new stage for round 3. We will be heading to Satellite. There you will fight the furious final battles. An only the winner shall receive glory and become the Emperor of Duels."

* * *

"I've got this in the bag," commented Crow.

* * *

"Nobody's stronger then us," said Leo, referring to himself and Luna.

* * *

_New Domino City- The Waterfront-_

"Qualified to play the game?" asked Yusei.

"Yes," replied Kalin.

"If you want the Duel Dragon, come and get it," said Kalin specifically to Jack.

Jack listened carefully.

"And if you want to save your friend, force your way through," continued Kalin, specifically to Yusei.

Yusei listened carefully also.

"Satellite," said Kalin. "That is where the showdown will take place."

* * *

_Kaiba Dome- Duel Runner Storage Sheds-_

Yusei was working on his runner while Crow was also there, chit chatting.

"So," said Crow. "The tournament is finally moving to a new stage. I heard we're dueling in Satellite. Looks like it won't be long before I take you on. I'm totally psyched."

"Yeah," mumbled Yusei in reply, not really listening to what Crow was saying.

"Say," continued Crow. "What happened to that bratty kid in the helmet, wasn't he with you?"

* * *

_"Hey you!" said Sect angrily. "Get your grubby hands of Yusei. M-Head."_

_Sect pointed at the M shaped criminal mark on Crow's forehead._

* * *

'Sect,' thought Yusei.

* * *

_"Satellite," said Kalin. "That's where the showdown will take place."_

_"Kalin," said Jack angrily. "For old times sake I'll play your little game. But just remember one thing. I'll give you a public execution in Satellite. I'll beat you so hard you'll never turbo duel again."_

_"I look forward to it Jack," replied Kalin calmly. _

_Jack sat in his runner and zoomed away. _

_"Kalin," piped up Yusei. "Sect better be in Satellite."_

_"Believe me or not," replied Kalin. "It's up to you. But a bond between Duelist and Duel Dragon is strong. The only way to free Sect is through a turbo duel. But you already know that, don't you Yusei?"_

* * *

"Yusei. Yo Yusei!" cried Crow. "I'm totally talking to myself over here you jerk!"

"Sorry," replied Yusei.

"There you are," said a short figure from outside the shed.

"Sect?" said Yusei as he and Crow turned to face the figure.

"Come on," said Leo. "Give me a break. I'm Leo. Don't mess me up with that Sect guy, whoever he is."

"Calm down Leo," said Luna as she stepped into the light next to her brother. "Your name isn't going to impress anyone."

"Luna seriously," replied Leo. "That's harsh."

"Well, well," interrupted Crow. "If it isn't Goodwin's Twin Reserves. Past your bedtime isn't it. Or are you here to pick a fight with me this time?"

"Nice try but no," chuckled Leo. "We're here not here to battle you Broom Head."

"Broom Head," muttered Crow insulted. "This is why I hate kids."

"I'll tell ya," continued Leo. "Goodwin's a real slave driver, he doesn't need us to find people compatible with Duel Dragons."

'Goodwin,' thought Yusei. 'He's involved with the Duel Dragons too.'

"Out target is you," added Leo as he pointed at Yusei. "Come on, duel us. But just so you know, if you lose, your out."

"Leo wasn't it?" replied Yusei. "You know about the Duel Dragons too?"

"Oh," chirped Leo. "You snapped the bait right up. Know about them, I have one."

Leo reached into his pocket and pulled out his Duel Dragon and held it up.

"That's a Duel Dragon card!" cried Yusei.

Some dark energy radiated from the card momentarily.

"What's that weird feeling?" asked Crow.

"Shadow energy," replied Yusei.

"Shadow energy?" mumbled Crow confused. "What's that supposed to be?"

'They can both sense the shadow energy,' thought Luna surprised.

Yusei thought back to Kalin and Sect.

* * *

_"I wished for this and I got it!" explained Sect. "The Duel Dragon Beelze, King of Dark Dragons!"_

* * *

_"Believe me or not," replied Kalin. "It's up to you. But a bond between Duelist and Duel Dragon is strong. The only way to free Sect is through a turbo duel. But you already know that, don't you Yusei?"_

* * *

"Fine then," said Yusei. "I accept your challenge."

"Atta boy Yusei," replied Leo. "That's the spirit."

Yusei, Leo and Luna sat on their runners that were at the starting line of the Kaiba Dome.

"Well duel using the D1 Grand Prix rules," declared Leo.

"That's fine with me," replied Yusei.

Crow watched on the sidelines and thought, 'Duel Dragons. Shadow Energy, I don't really get it. But I guess those Twins aren't ordinary kids.'

"Okay Luna," chirped Leo as he adjusted the deck on his gauntlet. "Let's go."

"You started this duel," said Luna. "You fight it yourself."

"That's fine," replied Leo. "I can whip this guy by myself anyway."

'I'll use this duel to find a way to save Sect,' thought Yusei. 'Besides, if I lose I'm out of this tournament. And I'll lose my only chance to save Sect.'

* * *

**Yusei Fudo 4000 VS Leo 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

**To be continued: Next Episode: Twin Trouble**

**Yusei takes on Leo in a fearsome turbo duel. But what will Yusei do when Leo unleashes a powerful combo that powers up his Duel Dragon to full power. Can Yusei defeat Leo and his Dragon, or will Leo crush any chance Yusei has of saving Sect. **

**Sorry for leaving this chapter on a cliffhanger and for not really putting much duel action it either. But next episode will be the duel. Also, it's not both the twins dueling. Technically its just Leo. But we will get to see both twins dueling later on. **

**So, please read and review! **


	10. Episode 10: Twin Trouble

**Thank you Shimmering-Sky and Clockwork Lullaby for reviewing once again. Really appreciate it. Anyways, onto the story. **

* * *

**Let's get up to speed with Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's:**

**The D1 Grand Prix moves into the 2****nd**** round and Yusei comes back to win against Hunter Pace with a one turn kill, despite the fact he had lost his speed and sense. **

**Akiza faces off against Kalin who locks her down with his handless combo and halves her life points in one hit. Akiza fights back with her ace, but Kalin pulls out a powerful move that destroys her ace and corners her. Akiza brings out her secret ace Rosaria to fight back, but Kalin unleashes his Duel Dragon that vanquishes Akiza's last hope of victory.**

**Meanwhile, Sect has obtained the shadow card and begins to change. Jack challenges Sect and easily dominates until Sect brings out his Duel Dragon Beelze. The duel is interrupted by the Skeleton Knight who takes Sect away.**

**Kalin informs Yusei and Jack about the game for the Duel Dragons and Yusei discovers that the only way to separate Sect from Beelze is in a duel.**

**Goodwin releases a bonus round. Only those who survive the night will move on to round 3. The people who are taking out duelists are, Leo and Luna. Each twin also has their own Duel Dragons. **

**Leo then approaches Yusei and challenges him.**

* * *

**Episode 10: Twin Trouble**

**Yusei Fudo 4000 VS Leo 4000**

**"Duel!" **

* * *

The two runners sped off and Leo and Luna's runner shot out in front.

"Whoa," said Crow. "Check out the acceleration on that runner."

"This runner may be small," spat Leo. "But it's lite in weight and has the latest technology."

Yusei didn't say anything in reply and just gritted his teeth.

* * *

**Turn 1: Leo**

Leo smiled as he drew. "I take the first turn! I draw!"

Leo looked at his hand and smiled.

"I summon Forest Thief Chip!" declared Leo.

Forest Thief Chip: Attack 800

A small squirrel with a nut and key in its paws appeared.

"And!" continued Leo. "On a turn that I don't do battle, Chip's effect allows me to special summon another level 4 or lower beast from my hand! And hey, it's my first turn so I can't do battle! I special summon the tuner monster Berry the Forest Swordsman!"

Berry the Forest Swordsman: Attack 1100

A hedgehog wielding two small swords appeared.

"And when Berry is special summoned," added Leo. "You take 300 points of damage!"

Berry turned to face Yusei and slashed at his runner with his sword.

Yusei: 4000-3700

"Leo," interrupted Luna.

"No need to praise me," cheered Leo. "It was only 300 points of damage."

"If you use my monsters and they get destroyed, "replied Luna coldly. "You're going to pay."

Upon hearing those words, Leo squealed and jumped in his seat.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," finished Leo.

* * *

**Turn 2: Yusei**

'Strange,' thought Yusei. 'He has two monsters, one of which is a tuner monster, yet he didn't synchro summon.'

"I draw!" exclaimed Yusei. "I summon Junk Blader in attack mode!"

Junk Blader: Attack 1800

A purple warrior wielding a sword appeared.

'He has the two face down cards,' thought Yusei. 'But that isn't going to stop me.'

"Junk Blader attack Forest Thief Chip!" commanded Yusei.

Junk Blader charged forward, preparing to attack with its blade.

"Face down card activate!" snorted Leo. "Morphtronicize! This continuous trap turns all of my activate level 4 or below monsters into morphtronics!"

"My monster, not yours," interrupted Luna. Leo ignored her however.

"Morph up!" cheered Leo as metal masks appeared on his monsters. The masks also had a red D on them.

"He equipped his monsters with masks?" questioned Crow.

"Still, there attacks haven't changed!" commented Yusei. "Keep going Junk Blader!"

Junk Blader slashed through Chip, inflicting damage and sending the Twins runner off course slightly.

Leo: 4000-3000

'What!' thought Yusei. 'Chip survived.'

Chip indeed remained on the field.

"I used my other face down card!" spat Leo. "Morphtronic Double Team! When I've got two morphtronic monsters on my field, you can't destroy either of them this turn!"

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" exclaimed Yusei.

* * *

**Turn 3: Leo**

"See Luna?" said Leo. "I protected your precious monsters. Your welcome."

Yusei wondered what Leo would pull out next.

"I draw!" cheered Leo. Leo smiled as he looked at the card he drew, _Tool Box_. "I play the continuous spell, Tool Box! Now when I have morphtronic monsters on my field, I get a random equip spell from my deck!"

A card slipped out of Leo's deck and he pulled it out and examined it. Leo smiled as he went to add the card, _Pile Arm, _to his hand.

"I'm sorry Luna," apologized Leo. "I shouldn't have used your monsters without your permission."

"Humph," muttered Luna in reply.

"Your really hard to please," added Leo. "You know that. Hunting for compatible duelists is a pain in the neck anyway. I'll finish this up fast. I tune Chip level 4 and Berry level 3!"

As Leo's monsters began to synchro summon, Leo chanted, "Tu-tu-tu-tu-tune 'em! If you want to risk this iron guy's wrath, then go right ahead! I synchro summon Power Tool Machine Dragon!"

Power Tool Machine Dragon: Attack 2300

A machine dragon appeared.

"This is my Duel Dragon Power Tool!" shouted Leo. "No matter how often I see him, he's awesome! Yusei, I haven't introduced you to Power Tool have I? Well, Power Tool, meet Yusei. And Yusei, meet your doom!"

Be careful Yusei!" warned Crow.

"Bring it on Duel Dragon!" cried Yusei without fear.

"You know Power Tool's got Junk Blader out-gunned right?" joked Leo. "Your face down card. Is that why you're so confident?"

'With my face down card Junk Shield,' thought Yusei. 'I can negate the attack and inflict the damage on him.'

"Well then, I equip Power Tool with Pile Arm!" declared Leo.

Another arm appeared on Power Tool and a Pile Arm was attacked to it.

Power Tool Machine Dragon: Attack 2300-2800

"Not only does Power Tool gain 500 attack points!" shouted Leo. "But he can destroy a spell or trap on your field! Go! Pile Break!"

Yusei could only watch as the needle shaped pile smashed through his face down card.

"Too bad little Yusei!" snorted Leo. "Also, I activate Power Tool's effect! When he's equipped with a spell, I can draw one card! Equip Bonus!"

Leo drew a card from his deck and smirked.

"What a draw combo," commented Crow. "Those two continuous cards allow him to add equip cards to his hand. Then he gets to draw a bonus card because of Power Tool's ability."

"Power Tool!" commanded Leo. "Attack! Full Metal Demolition!"

Using its shovel arm, Power Tool smashed Junk Blader to pieces, while also causing Yusei to fly off course. Yusei groaned as he went flying.

Yusei: 3700-2700

As Yusei regained control of his runner he suddenly felt strange, he felt a sensation. One he couldn't describe. The feeling passed and Yusei wiped the sweat from his face.

"Turn end!" spat Leo. "You know, for a turbo duelist, he's pretty weak. Isn't he Luna?"

"Why don't you end you turn for that yappy mouth of yours Leo," replied Luna.

* * *

**Turn 4: Yusei**

'What was that feeling,' thought Yusei.

'You can do this Yusei, thought Crow.

"I draw!" cried Yusei as he smiled at the tuner monster he drew, _Junk Changer. _"You have monsters while I have none, so I can special summon Junk Forward to the field!"

Junk Forward: Attack 900

A yellow machine monster appeared.

"Now I summon the tuner monster, Junk Changer level 3 in attack mode!" continued Yusei.

Junk Changer: Attack 1500

A purple and silver can like monster with arms and legs appeared.

"Now I use Junk Changer's effect!" cried Yusei. "When I have another Junk monster on my field, he can shift his level up, or down by one! I change him from level 3 to 4!"

Junk Changer: Level 3-4

"Now then!" continued Yusei. "Junk Changer level 4, give Junk Forward level 3 a tune up!"

"A level 7 synchro summon," said Crow. "Which monster are you going to use Yusei?"

"Let's rev it up!" chanted Yusei as his monster began to synchro summon. "Slash apart the light! I synchro summon Seven Swords Warrior!"

Seven Swords Warrior: Attack 2300

A golden knight with seven swords appeared.

"So he's using Seven Swords Warrior's effect that deals damaged when equipped, to fight against Power Tool's power that lets Leo draw when it gets equipped," commented Crow. "It's a straight up equip battle."

"You're challenging me to an equip battle?" snorted Leo.

Yusei ignored Leo's remark and cried, "I equip my Warrior with Blade Graveyard! This will boost his attack by 800!"

An old sword was about to be in Seven Swords Warriors grip when an electric current zapped it away. Another arm appeared on Power Tool and took hold of the sword.

Power Tool Machine Dragon: Attack 2800-3600

"What?" panicked Yusei.

"Power Tool's other effect!" exclaimed Leo. "He takes my opponents equip spells! And now I get to draw a card!"

'Oh no!' thought Crow. 'That effect just nullified Seven Swords Warriors completely.'

"Hey kiddo," said Leo. "Struggling isn't going to help. Just give up and surrender already. Give up on this duel and the D1 Grand Prix."

Yusei gritted his teeth and lowered his head, before replying with, "There's someone I want to protect. A friend I need to save. So I can't give up!"

"Protect," mumbled Leo. "When your that weak."

"I activate a spell, Sword Dance!" interrupted Yusei. "By not battling this turn, I can inflict damage on you, equal to my monsters level times 100! Go! Seven Swords Dance!"

Seven Swords Warrior threw its seven swords at the Twins runner.

Leo swerved away but one chipped Luna's head.

Leo: 3000-2300

"Luna!" cried Leo.

"Ow," replied Luna.

"I end my turn with a face down!" finished Yusei.

"I'm sorry Luna," said Leo as shadow energy began to flow through him. "How dare you? How could you do it? No one gets away with hurting Luna! No one!"

Shadow energy exploded from Luna, causing panic to spread through Crow and Yusei.

* * *

**Turn 5: Leo**

"My turn!" cried Leo. "I draw! I play the spell All Zero! Now I set the attack and defense of all the monsters in my hand to zero! I negate their special abilities and special summon them! I summon four monsters!"

Bat the Forest Ninja: Defense 0

A small bat appeared.

Pon, the Forest Merchant: Defense 0

A small fox appeared on the field.

Mewto, the Forest Traveler: Defense 0

A small tiger appeared.

Con, the Forest Schemer: Defense 0

A small wombat wearing clothes appeared.

"He had all those monsters in his hand?" questioned Crow.

"Now I use the effect of the continuous trap Morphtronicize! I make all of my new monsters Morphtronic ones!"

Leo's four new monsters were equipped with metal masks that bore a red D on them.

"Now I use the effect of the continuous spell Tool Box!" continued Leo. "Since I got morphtronic monsters on my field, this let's me add an equip spell to my hand!"

Leo took the card that was now sticking out of his deck, and smiled when he saw that it was, _Morphtronic Master Arm._

"That's a good card," spat Leo. "I equip Power Tool with Morphtronic Master Arm! Now Power Tool gains 300 attack for every face up morphtronic monster on my field! I have 4, so he gets a whopping 1200 attack power boost!"

Power Tool Machine Dragon: Attack 3600-4800

'4800 attack,' panicked Yusei.

"With Power Tool's effect I draw one card!" cried Leo.

"Incredible," commented Crow. "In one turn."

"He's buried his whole field in cards," finished Yusei.

And true to that, Leo had Power Tool, four forest morphtronic monsters, the Tool Box spell, the Morphtronicize trap, and 3 equip spells.

"Power Tool attack!" commanded Leo. "Full Metal Demolition!"

Power Tool used its shovel hand to smashed Seven Swords Warrior's head off, while inflicting huge damage on Yusei.

Yusei: 2700-0200

Yusei cried out as Leo's sense smashed into him, sending him flying.

"This duel belongs to me," stated Leo.

"Yusei!" cried Crow.

"Your hurt 'cause you hurt Luna," stated Leo. "Think about that on your way out."

Suddenly, Yusei felt that strange sensation again and briefly saw a younger Leo, Luna and then Leo holding Power Tool. Yusei also saw the face of Lazar smiling and some flashes of dark energy.

Yusei snapped out of the trance and regained control of his runner to avoid running off the track.

Yusei starred ahead with fierce eyes, this shocking Leo.

'Weaklings shouldn't have eyes that fierce,' thought Leo.

"Take a good look at this duel, wouldja," spat Leo. "I've got ten cards burying my field, and one of them is Power Tool. What do you have? One face down card on your field, nothing in your hand, almost no life points. Look, you can't win a turbo duel with just hard work and guts you know."

"Leo," replied Yusei. "There's someone I want to protect. And the power of wanting to protect someone is stronger then anything!"

Leo's eyes were wide with shock at what he had just heard.

"Don't act like you know," replied Leo. "I won't, I'll never forgive you!"

Shadow energy exploded from Leo, shocking Yusei and Crow.

'I have to win this duel,' thought Yusei. 'I have to advance to the end to face Sect and save him.'

"I activate the trap Synchro Nova!" exclaimed Yusei. "I have six monsters in my graveyard! Including a synchro and tuner monster! I exclude all 6, and now I can special summon a level 6 synchro monster!"

"No way," said Leo.

"Burst from the event horizon!" chanted Yusei. "I summon the Champion of Gravity! Gravity Warrior!"

Gravity Warrior: Attack 2100

A mechanical human with a lion like head appeared.

"I use Gravity Warriors effect!" added Yusei. "Gravity Warrior gains 500 attack for each card on your field for this turn!"

"Leo has ten so," chuckled Crow.

Gravity Warrior: 2100-7100

"7100 ATTACK!" panicked Leo.

Luna leaned to the side to see the cards in Leo's hand and saw _Dark Bribe._

_Dark Bribe (Trap)_

_Negate the activation of your opponent's spell or trap card and destroy it. Your opponent draws one card from his or her deck._

'Leo has Dark Bribe in his hand,' thought Luna. 'He couldn't play it because he buried his whole field in cards. Leo underestimated Yusei and stuck with equip spells, a tactical error.'

"I'll hit you with my greatest sense!" stated Yusei.

Yusei revved his engine and pulled behind the Twins runner. Using the wind stream, Yusei was able to slowly gain on the Twins.

"No, no, no!" panicked Leo. "I can't shake him! Not only that. He's gaining on me!"

"Yusei's going to use that trick he used in his duel with Greiger," said Crow.

"I use Gravity Warrior's other effect!" stated Yusei. "I can force your Power Tool to attack me!"

'Force an attack,' thought Leo.

Yusei sped in front of the Twins runner at full speed.

"Oh no," mumbled Leo.

"You dug your own grave Leo," stated Luna.

"Gravity Warrior attack!" cried Yusei as Power Tool came to attack. "Grand Cross!"

Gravity Warrior smashed through the Duel Dragon, creating a powerful wave of sense that headed towards the Twins.

"Luna!" cried Leo as he turned around and shielded Luna from the blast.

Leo: 2300-0000

* * *

**Yusei: Win**

Yusei felt the strange sensation again, and was suddenly looking into Leo's memories.

* * *

**It was fun. We were alone and poor, but still.**

_Leo was awestruck as he looked at the combo Luna had used against him. The two were playing Duel Monsters on a wooden box in an abandoned warehouse._

**We survived by dueling for money. In duels, we could compete with adults and win.**

_Leo and Luna sat on a small beat up runner, they defeated a grown man on his runner, and he looked extremely annoyed._

**We were going to get by fine on our own just fine.**

_Leo and Luna looked at the roll of money they won from the duel and they smiled happily._

**Right up until I realized I had no power.**

_Luna lied weakly in the small bed. She was very ill._

_"Just hold on Luna," said Leo. "I'll get a Doctor. But first I need to win some cash."_

_Leo cried out as he lost the duel._

_"What do you mean you can't pay up," said Leo's opponent. "Little runts messing with us, lets teach him a lesson."_

_Leo lied on the ground in the rain all beaten up._

_"I'm sorry Luna," mumbled Leo as he began to get up. "If only I had more power."_

_Leo looked up to see a man with an umbrella and a clown like grin: Lazar._

_"We'll take care of your dear little sister for you," chuckled Lazar. "In exchange, you'll undergo the Duel Dragon ceremony, and be at our command."_

**I wanted power and I got it.**

_Leo held up Power Tool Machine Dragon and dark energy flowed into him. Also, his eyes full of life went blank. They looked, possessed. _

_"Ill use this Duel Dragon's power to protect Luna," said Leo._

* * *

Yusei stopped his runner and rubbed his head.

'Were those Leo's memories,' thought Yusei.

"Nice job Yusei," complemented Crow as he walked onto the track.

"Just you wait Yusei," said an injured Leo. "In the next round, things are going to be different."

"You lost," replied Crow. "Get over it."

"No one gets to bully Leo but me," butted in Luna. "Next time, you will pay."

Shadow energy rolled off Luna.

"Chill Luna," said Leo. "We did what Goodwin told us to do. See you in Satellite Yusei."

Leo and Luna walked off.

"He was a fierce opponent," said Yusei.

"When I saw both of them duel," said Crow. "They had two Duel Dragons."

"So next time we duel," replied Yusei. "I'll be facing both."

* * *

_Kaiba Dome- Special Audience Box-_

Unbeknown to Yusei, Goodwin had been watching from the tower in the stadium.

"To think he defeat a Duel Dragon," said Goodwin. "Yusei, will you prove able to be my pawn, or…"

On the table behind Goodwin were a deck and some cards. Printed on the cards was a red dragon whose body was sitting in a circle.

* * *

_D1 Grand Prix Cruise Ship- Journey to Satellite-_

It was night time as the ship for the D1 Grand Prix was heading for Satellite.

"Congratulations duelists," said Lazar. "You have survived this tournament to this point. You will all be moving to the next stage. But for now, a feast."

All of the remaining contestants walked around the fancy room. There were tables of delicious food and tables to sit at. Most of the duelists weren't really interacting with each other.

"This is tasty," said Leo as he was stuffing his face.

"Yummy," said Luna as she took another bite form her cake.

"Wow," sad Crow munching on a chicken drum stick, from behind Leo. "For a guy Yusei mopped the floor with last night, your pretty chirpy."

"Get lost Broom Head," replied Leo rudely.

"Oh that is it!" roared Crow as he and Leo began to scuffle.

As Crow and Leo fought, Andre and Jean were discussing if Crow was a threat or not.

"Not very mature," said Jean.

"But he nailed Tanner with the first one turn kill of the tournament," replied Andre. "Don't underestimate Crow Hogan."

* * *

Yusei was outside, looking at Satellite in the distance.

'Sect,' thought Yusei. 'I'm coming.'

"Do you miss Satellite already?" asked a voice.

Yusei truned around to see a man with long white hair, wearing grey pants and a jacket standing there.

"Rex Goodwin," said Yusei.

"I have a request Yusei," said Goodwin.

"As you may be aware, the D1 Grand Prix is not actually to find the best turbo duelist. It actually involves the Skeleton Knight."

"You know about the Skeleton Knight?" asked Yusei.

"Yes," replied Goodwin. "And I want your help in helping me to stop the Skeleton Knight from achieving his objective."

"What is it?" asked Yusei.

"He is using shadow duelists and shadow cards to turn our world into one full of hearts of hatred," continued Goodwin.

"Hearts full of hatred," said Yusei.

"Yes," added Goodwin. "The real reason for this tournament is to find duelists to oppose the shadow power."

"And you sent Leo and Luna to find people compatible with Duel Dragons?" questioned Yusei.

"Yes," stated Goodwin. "The Duel Dragons contain the power to save the world."

"Don't give me that Goodwin!" shouted Yusei. "There could be no greater shadow power then the one in those Duel Dragons! Sect got swallowed but that power and now he's…"

Yusei stopped when Goodwin laughed and he asked what was so funny.

"You do realize that the fact that you think that is why I know you are the one I need." Chuckled Goodwin. "Long ago, duels were used to seal and awaken the darkness. And the Duel Dragons posses the spirits of the priests and priestesses from those duels. And that power formed into the shadow energy. A duelist may control it or be controlled, it all depends on the strength of their heart."

Yusei listened carefully to what Goodwin was saying.

"I'll be frank with you Yusei," continued Goodwin. "Even if a Duel Dragon controls you, its far better then letting the Skeleton Knight use that power for his own gain!"

Yusei didn't know what to say.

"Now you truly know what I think," stated Goodwin. "I cannot afford to lose this game of power to him."

"Goodwin," said Yusei. "I don't trust you, but…In order to save Sect from the shadows I will subdue a Duel Dragon!"

"Yes," replied Goodwin. "Saving your friend will lead to the salvation of the world."

* * *

**To be continued: Next time- Synchro VS Synchro-**

**The duelists arrive on the uninhabited Satellite Island, Saiko Island. Lazar reveals that the remaining contestants must fight to gather 12 or more Star Tickets from the Duel Zodiacs and use them to enter the Duel Gate and head to the final round. **

**Goodwin also informs Yusei that the 4****th**** duel Zodiac contains a Duel Dragon and he hopes Yusei will be able to subdue it. **

**However, his opponent at the Zodiac, the one who stands in Yusei's way of getting the Level 4 Star Ticket is Crow. **

**Now Yusei and Crow slug it out, each pulling out their most brilliant synchro moves and combos. But neither of them will expect what happens when their duel ends. **

* * *

**Thank you Clockwork lullaby and Shimmering-Sky for reviewing. I know I keep saying this but I have to thank you. Your reviews are what make me so motivated with this story. I'm posting a chapter a day, meaning your pretty much getting a new duel every day. ****SO PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!**** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	11. Episode 11: Synchro VS Synchro

**Hello guys, yet another chapter. This time we see Yusei and Crow slug it out in the ultimate duel that pits synchro monsters against synchro monsters. Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

**Episode 11: Synchro VS Synchro **

* * *

_Satellite-Uninhabited Sector-Saiko Island-_

The remaining duelists in the D1 Grand Prix were lined up behind a tall, circular fence in the Center of Saiko Island.

The duelists still in the running are,

Psychic Profiler- Commander Koda

Dangerous Beast- Tiger Eyes

Speed Holder- Admire Derby

The Black Whirlwind- Crow Hogan

The Handless Demon- Kalin Kessler

Counterpart Master of Ice and Flame-Ramon Kagura

Masked Noble- Adolf Mueller

The Double Unicorn's Ace-Andre

The Double Unicorn's Brain-Jean

Dueling Detective- Officer Trudge

Twin Duelists-Leo & Luna

And of course, Satellite's Shooting Star-Yusei Fudo

* * *

"Welcome to Saiko Island," chuckled Lazar who was standing in front of the lined up duelists. "As you know, I am Lazar, vice director of Sector Security. I will explain the rules for the 3rd round of the D1 Grand Prix. All of you will have to compete with each other to gain a total of 12 Star ticket levels. There are twelve duel zodiacs on this island. Each one holds a star ticket with a level. Each duel zodiac has been assigned a star ticket with a level from 1 to 11. Choose any opponent you wish, or which ever route you like, but you must gain 12 star ticket levels."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Crow. "There are 12 Duel Zodiacs, each has a level assigned from 1-11, but then what's the level assigned at the twelfth?"

"As many as you wish," continued Lazar. "If you can get to it of course."

"Of course I can," added Crow.

"Does it have to be 12 exactly?" asked Adolf.

"You may have more," continued Lazar. "But if your levels do not make 12, the Duel Gate will not open."

As Lazar said those words, some of the fence behind them retracted back to reveal a giant black gate, _The Duel Gate._

"That's huge," commented Crow.

"The Duel Gate is both the starting line and goal for the 3rd round," declared Lazar. "Only duelists that bring the amount of levels needed will be able to open the Gate and advance to the final round."

"Wait," interrupted Crow. "How many people can get to the next round. Let's see ways to make twelve."

As Crow tried to figure it out, Leo was doing to same thing and Luna just signed in annoyance as Leo's weak math skills.

"6 maximum," said Jean. "Zero minimum."

"So even at best," added Trudge. "Half of us will be disqualified."

"Math isn't my thing," said Crow. "But, all I got do is flatten every one in this round, and become Emperor without sweating the final stage."

"What!" cried Tiger.

"Well see about that Broom Head," said Leo.

"Now that you know the rules," said Lazar as he walked off to the side. "Let the round begin. On your marks, get set, Duel!"

The duelist roared off, scattering around the island looking for the Duel Zodiacs.

* * *

'I need to find,' thought Yusei as he rode his runner.

* * *

_The fourth Duel Zodaic?" questioned Yusei._

_"Yes," replied Goodwin. "In addition to a Star Ticket, I have also placed a Duel Dragon card there. I truly hope you will subdue that dragon."_

* * *

"There," said Yusei. "Is that the fourth Duel Zodiac?

Yusei sped up as he saw a tall, thin white pillar rising into the sky.

Yusei arrived, stopped and saw a card with 4 stars on it in the Zodiac.

"There's the Star ticket," said Yusei. "So where's the Duel Dragon?"

"Took you long enough Yusei," said a voice from behind.

Yusei adjusted his view to see Crow on his runner.

"Crow," said Yusei.

"I've been waiting for this," stated Crow. "I finally get to duel you. That Star Tickets coming home with me."

"Sorry Crow," said Yusei with a smile. "I have a job to do, so I can't let you take it."

'I'll be the one to win this duel,' thought the two at the same time.

Both sped off down the road and began their battle.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo 4000 VS Crow Hogan 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

Yusei sped off in front, allowing him to make the first move.

"Stole the first turn huh," commented Crow. "Not bad Yusei."

* * *

**Turn 1: Yusei**

"I draw!" cried Yusei as he drew a card. Yusei looked at the card he drew and played it. "I summon Missile Knight in attack mode!"

Missile Knight: Attack 600

A small robot with missile arms appeared.

"Now I discard Junk Dragonlet from my hand to special summon Jackie Jumper level 3 in attack mode!" continued Yusei.

Jackie Jumper: Attack 1000

A machine monster with skis for feet bounced onto the field.

"Now!" shouted Yusei. "Junk Jumper level 3! Give Missile Knight level 2 a tune up!"

As the monsters began to synchro summon, Yusei chanted, "Lets rev it up! I synchro summon Scarred Warrior!"

Scarred Warrior: Attack 2100

A monster that was covered in bandages, had robotic leg and a dagger sticking out of one of its bandaged arms appeared.

"I set two cards face down! Turn end!" finished Yusei.

'Crow's deck can allow him to synchro summon twice in one turn,' thought Yusei. 'I'll need to keep the initiative.'

* * *

**Turn 2: Crow**

"Is that how is going to be Yusei?" chuckled Crow. "Then I'm going to go all out too! I draw! I summon the tuner monster Blackwing Shargna the Waning Moon in attack mode!"

Blackwing Shargna the Waning Moon: Attack 500

A small bird with a bow and arrow appeared.

"I can special summon this guy when you have a monster with 2000 or more attack on the field!" cried Crow. "And because I have a Blackwing on the field, I can special summon Blackwing Gladius the Midnight Sun!"

Blackwing Gladius the Midnight Sun: Attack 800

A bird wearing silver armour with two swords appeared.

"Now then!" exclaimed Crow. "I tune Shargna level 2 with Gladius level 3! Fly Blackwinged Swordsman! I synchro summon Blackwing Gram the Shining Star!"

Blackwing Gram the Shining Star: Attack 2200

A fully armoured bird wielding a sword appeared.

"I new you'd do that!" interrupted Yusei. "I activate the quick play Synchro Transcend!"

"Synchro Transcend!" cried Crow.

"Because you brought out a synchro monster!" explained Yusei. "This spell lets me summon a synchro monster 1 level higher then yours! So come forth! Mighty Warrior!"

Mighty Warrior: Attack 2200

A monster with a powerful robotic arm appeared.

"Well, well," said Crow. "We are both synchro users, so this was bound to happen. From my hand I play Synchro Transcend!"

"No way!" cried Yusei.

"Yes way!" cheered Crow. "Now I can summon out my ace! And it just so happens he's 1 level higher the Mighty Warrior! Blackwing Tamer Hawk Joe soars in!"

Blackwing Tamer Hawk Joe: Attack 2600

An Indian with a bird claw for a hand appeared.

"Now we've each got two synchro monsters," commented Yusei.

"Don't go selling me short," joked Crow. "My deck is far from done. I activate the spell Synchro Creed!"

"I know that card!" blurted out Yusei. "And you need 3 or more synchro monsters on the field to activate that card! And we have a total of four on the field!"

"Thanks for helping me out Yusei," continued Crow. "So now I draw two cards!"

Crow drew two cards and smiled at them, _Blackwing Pinaka the Waxing Moon and the trap Blackwing Delta Union._

"I can still normal summon this turn," said Crow. "So I normal summon the tuner monster Blackwing Pinaka the Waxing Moon!"

Blackwing Pinaka the Waxing Moon: Attack 1200

A small bird with a bow and a feather arrow appeared.

"Now I use Gram's effect!" declared Crow. "Once per turn, I can special summon a Blackwing level 4 or below from my hand! I summon Blackwing Damascus the Polar Night!"

Blackwing Damascus the Polar Night: Attack 1300

A black bird with a sword appeared on the field.

'Who knew he could work this deck so well,' thought Yusei.

"I tune Pinaka level 3 with Damascus also level 3!" declared Crow. "Fly heroic raptor! Blackwing Nothung the Starlight!"

Blackwing Nothung the Starlight: Attack 2400

A raptor with a sword appeared on the field.

"He got three synchro monsters onto the field," muttered Yusei. "In one turn. Is Crow even better then I thought."

"Time to battle!" exclaimed Crow. "Gram attack Scarred Warrior with Crescent Slice!"

Gram slashed at Scarred Warrior and Yusei's runner went of track slightly.

Yusei: 4000-3900

"Once per turn!" explained Yusei as he regained control of his runner. "Scarred Warrior can't be destroyed!"

"Well, even the most persistent warrior can't withstand repeated attacks," stated Crow. "Hawk Joe attack with Assault Claw!"

Hawk Joe charged and slashed at Scarred Warrior with its claw hand. The attack destroyed Scarred Warrior and sent five waves of sense smashing into Yusei.

Yusei cried out as the sense waves hit him and he was sent flying of course. Crow to advantage of this and overtook Yusei.

Yusei: 3900-3400

"Now Nothung attacks Mighty Warrior!" commanded Crow. "And that wipes out all of your monsters!"

Nothung came in and swung its blade at Mighty Warrior who blocked the attack with its metal arm.

"Don't bet on it!" interrupted Yusei. "I activate my trap Synchro Library! By excluding from play all synchro monsters in my graveyard! Mighty Warrior gains 300 attack for each! I banish Scarred Warrior and boost Mighty Warrior's attack by 300!"

Mighty Warrior: Attack 2200-2500

"Strike back Mighty Warrior!" commanded Yusei. "Mighty Knuckle!"

Mighty Warrior threw a shattering uppercut at Nothung, wiping it out and inflicting damage.

Crow: 4000-3900

"Now I use Mighty Warrior's effect!" continued Yusei. "He destroyed a monster so you take half of that monsters attack as damage! Go Rocket Knuckle!"

Mighty Warrior's robotic arm detached and rocketed towards Crow. On impact it exploded and Crow cried out as he was damaged.

Crow: 3900-2700

'Man,' thought Crow. 'His sense is intense. But this isn't the finish line for me.'

Crow who was thrown off the track by Yusei's sense sped up and jumped over a wall segment to get back into the game.

'He jumped the wall,' thought Yusei. 'And Synchro Library's effect wears off at the end of the battle phase.'

Mighty Warrior: 2500-2200

"My turns not over yet!" declared Crow. "I use Hawk Joe's effect! Once per turn, I can resurrect a Blackwing level 5 or higher from my graveyard! I resurrect Nothung!"

Hawk Joe raised it hand and a black vortex appeared. From the vortex appeared Nothung.

Blackwing Nothung the Starlight: Attack 2400

"That means I can't destroy your monsters until I destroy Hawk Joe," pointed out Yusei.

"I use Nothung's effect!" declared Crow. "When he's been resurrected, you take 800 points of damage and your monster loses 800 points of damage!"

Nothung threw its sword and it slashed Yusei and his monster.

Yusei: 3400-2800

Mighty Warrior: Attack 2200-1400

"I set two cards face down! Turn end!" finished Crow.

* * *

**Turn 3: Yusei**

'I'd expect no less from Crow,' thought Yusei. 'He has expert skills, a true duelist. But I have skills too.'

"I draw!" cried Yusei. "I activate the card I just drew! Synchro Creed! There are 4 synchro monsters on the field! That means I draw two cards!"

Yusei drew two cards and Crow thought back to before.

_"Don't go selling me short," joked Crow. "My deck is far from done. I activate the spell Synchro Creed!"_

_"I know that card!" blurted out Yusei. "And you need 3 or more synchro monsters on the field to activate that card! And we have a total of four on the field!"_

_"Thanks for helping me out Yusei," continued Crow. "So now I draw two cards!"_

"That card," murmured Crow before smiling and laughing. "Man, we really are the birds of a feather."

"Yeah," replied Yusei. "We are truly synchro masters."

"You got that right," said Crow. "Listen Yusei, I knew you'd be hitting the 4th Duel Zodiac. Heard it from Goodwin himself. I wanted to duel you first, that's why I came here. Goodwin also told me what was going on and why you want that Duel Dragon. But listen Yusei, there's something I've got to do to. I promised to win this tournament.

* * *

_"Birds shore are lucky," said Crow as he saw a bird fly by._

_"Yeah," replied the boy next to him in a wheelchair. He had the same coloured hair as Crow that was flat however. _

_'A little guy like this having surgery,' thought Crow. 'No ways he's not scared. I have to stick close. This is no time to take off for the D1 Grand Prix.'_

_"Go ride in the D1 Grand Prix," said the Boy, whose name was Yoshi. "It's a battle to decide the worlds best duelist. If you win, I think I'll give me the courage to have my surgery. Besides, the money from winning the tournament will pay for the cost of the surgery."_

_"Quit talking like your eighty," joked Crow. "This is why I hate kids."_

_Crow bent down and fist pumped with Yoshi. _

_"That's a promise man to man," said Crow. _

* * *

"Yoshi needs all of the courage he can get," said Crow. "So I'm going to win the D1 Grand Prix! Yoshi needs me to win!"

'Crow,' thought Yusei.

"I summon the tuner monster Junk Mail level 1 in attack mode!" exclaimed Yusei.

Junk Mail: Attack 400

A small silver machine monster appeared.

"Now!" cried Yusei. "Junk Mail level 1! Give Mighty Warrior level 6 a tune up!"

As the two monsters began to synchro summon, Yusei chanted, "Let's rev it up! I synchro summon Lightning Warrior!

Lightning Warrior: Attack 2400

A silver armoured monster with long yellow hair appeared.

"I use Junk Mail's effect!" continued Yusei. "When he's used for a synchro summon, the synchro monster can't be destroyed in battle! Now, Lightning Warrior attack Hawk Joe!"

"But Hawk Joe's stronger," commented Crow.

"I sue the effect of Junk Dragonlet in my graveyard!" continued Yusei. "By excluding it from play, one of my monsters gains 800 attack points!"

A robotic dragon with cords coming from its body appeared. The cords attached to Lightning Warrior and powered him up.

Lightning Warrior: Attack 2400-3200

'Not yet,' thought Crow. 'I can't use that trap yet. I'll wait for a better time.'

"I use Hawk Joe's other effect!" cried Crow. "He can make a Blackwing take the attack for him. Nothung block that attack!"

"Lightning Punisher!" cried Yusei as his monster smashed through Nothung.

Crow: 2700-1900

"When Lightning Warrior destroys a monster!" explained Yusei. "He inflicts 400 points of damage for every card in my hand! I have two! So you take 800 points of damage! Go! Lightning Ray!"

A beam of lightning energy erupted from Lightning Warrior's chest and smashed into Crow.

Crow: 1900-1100

"Nice one Yusei," complemented Crow. "But as long as Hawk Joe's on the field, my Blackwings will keep right on coming."

Crow gunned his engine and sped back on track.

"This turn Hawk Joe's going down!" declared Yusei. "I use the effect of Missile Knight in my graveyard! By excluding this monster from play, I can destroy another monster on the field!"

"No way!" cried Crow.

Missile Knight appeared and launched its missile arms. The missiles smashed into Hawk Joe and destroyed him.

"It's going to take more then that to break my wings," said Crow. "I activate the trap card Blackwing Delta Union! Now I can resurrect all of my destroyed Blackwings this turn! Rise once again! Hawk Joe and Nothung!"

Blackwing Tamer Hawk Joe: Attack 2600

Blackwing Nothung the Starlight: Attack 2400

"Go Homing Sword!" cried Crow as Nothung threw its sword, slashing at Yusei and Lightning Warrior before returning to its master.

Yusei: 2600-1800

Lightning Warrior: 3200-2400

"And now I equip Hawk Joe with Nothung and Gram using Delta Unions other effect!" continued Crow. "Hawk Joe's attack is boosted by 500 for each!"

The two Blackwings combined into a giant black sword that Hawk Joe took hold of.

Blackwing Tamer Hawk Joe- Blackwing Equip Mode: 2600-3600

"His monsters turned into a sword," muttered Yusei.

"Watch how strong my Blackwings are together," said Crow.

"I end my turn with two face down!" declared Yusei.

'Crow Hogan,' thought Yusei. 'He's tough. One of the top duelists I've face so far. Maybe even the best. But Sect, to save you…'

'Yusei Fudo,' thought Crow. 'He's the real deal. No two ways about it, the dudes strong. But Yoshi, to save you…'

"I'm going to win!" cried Yusei and Crow.

* * *

**Turn 4: Crow**

"I draw!" cried Crow. "It ends this turn!"

"Bring it!" replied Yusei.

"Hawk Joe attack Lightning Warrior!" commanded Crow.

"Trap activate!" exclaimed Yusei. "Defense Drain! Hawk Joe loses all of its defense power, and Lightning Warrior gains that in attack!"

Blackwing Tamer Hawk Joe- Blackwing Equip Mode: Defense 2000-0

Lightning Warrior: Attack 2400-4400

"Counter attack!" exclaimed Yusei.

Lightning Warrior smashed its fist into Hawk Joe as it came to attack.

Crow smiled as he activated a trap.

'Huh?' thought Yusei.

"I played my trap Synchro Mirage Attack!" shouted Crow. "This switched Lightning Warrior's attack and defense!"

Lightning Warrior: Attack 4400-1200 Defense 1200-4400

Hawk Joe vanished suddenly into thin air.

'On no,' thought Yusei. 'He can take my life points down to zero. He had that face down before. So he could have activated it earlier if he wanted to. Did he see through my strategy.'

"Hawk Joe end this!" commanded Crow as Hawk Joe reappeared behind Lightning Warrior and struck it with his sword."

Yusei cried out as the sense from the attack threw him of course.

"That's one step closer Yoshi," said Crow.

"So we were going for the same thing," said Yusei.

Suddenly Lightning Warrior disappeared also.

"No way!" cried Crow.

"I activated my trap card Synchro Mirage Attack," said Yusei from behind Crow as he caught up to him. Yusei smiled as Crow realized what was coming.

'The same card as me again,' thought Crow. 'And because Hawk Joe's defense is zero.'

Lightning Warrior appeared in the sky and charged down.

Blackwing Tamer Hawk Joe-Blackwing Equip Mode: Attack 2600-0 Defense 0-2600

* * *

_Crow bent down and fist pumped with Yoshi. _

_"That's a promise man to man," said Crow. _

* * *

'Yoshi!' thought Crow.

Lightning Warrior smashed through Hawk Joe and the force from Yusei's sense threw Crow from his runner.

Crow: 1100-0000

* * *

**Yusei: Win**

* * *

Crow was lying on the grass crying.

Yusei stopped his runner and walked up to Crow.

"That was a great duel," said Yusei.

"You were copying me that whole time," replied Crow as he stood up.

"Well, at least your not eliminated from the tournament," said Yusei.

"Hey, you right," cheered Crow.

Yusei and Crow approached the Duel Zodiac pillar and Yusei picked up the Level 4 Star Ticket.

"So where's this Duel Dragon card?" asked Crow.

'Right,' thought Yusei. 'If Goodwin was telling the truth, then there should me a Duel Dragon card here.'

Suddenly, the Zodiac began to light up.

"What the?" said Yusei as he shielded his eyes

"It's so bright," said Crow.

The light grew super bright and it swallowed up Crow and Yusei.

When the light stopped shining, Yusei and Crow were gone.

* * *

**To be continued: Next time- Blast from the Past-**

**Yusei and Crow are transported back in time to Ancient times where Yusei must face off against a mysterious Priest in order to gain a duel dragon. Can Yusei defeat the Priest and gain the power he needs to save Sect. **

**Thank you Clockwork Lullaby, Shimmering-Sky and Sanokal for reviewing, yet again. Please continue to do so! Any way's, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update ASAP. **


	12. Episode 12: Blast from the Past

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE! OH YEAH! **

**Here we have episode 12. Wow, this story is progressing fast. But then again, I'm posting a chapter A day. **

**Shimmering-Sky, good guess. In fact, the image for this story is that Dragon. So we'll finally get to see it in this chapter.**

* * *

**Episode 12: Blast from the Past**

* * *

The light illuminating from the Zodiac Pillar was blinding. Yusei and Crow covered their eyes. But the light still grew brighter, in fact, it swallowed them up. And when the light stopped, they were gone.

* * *

"What's happening?" asked Yusei as he continued to cover his eyes.

"I don't know," replied Crow.

They felt the light stop and they uncovered their eyes. That was when Crow nearly had a heart attack.

Yusei and Crow were no longer at the 4th Duel Zodiac; in fact they didn't look like they were on Saiko Island or in even Satellite itself. Their surroundings looked a lot like something you'd see from a movie based in ancient times.

Instead of wrecked buildings that were all over Saiko, there were wrecked huts and mini temples.

Broken statues were all over the place, as well as carts.

There were no roads and instead either dirt paths or just sand.

"Where are we?" asked Crow.

"I have no idea," replied Yusei.

The two then realized they were wearing different clothes.

Yusei was wearing a brown and baggy long sleeved shirt that had white markings on it. He also wore white pants and sandals.

Crow's head band had been replaced by an orange and brown one and he was wearing golden bracelets on his wrists and upper arms. He wore a golden piece around his neck and was also wearing a golden belt. He wore a white shirt, white shorts and sandals.

"What are you wearing?" asked Crow.

"What are you wearing?" shot back Yusei.

Suddenly, the two boys heard a snigger and they looked around to quickly spot a child that ran off.

"Hey you!" called out Yusei. But the Kid was gone

"We have to follow him," said Crow.

"Yeah," agreed Yusei.

Yusei and Crow bolted, or as fast as they could in sandals, but the Kid seemed to had lost them.

The two stopped to catch their breath.

"That kid's fast," said Crow while he was huffing and puffing.

"Yeah," agreed Yusei as he was also puffing.

"So what now," said Crow as he and Yusei sat on the ground.

"Not to sure," replied Yusei.

The two looked at their surroundings and Crow grumpily said, "What a dumb place to end up in."

"Hey, this dumb place is my home, don't insult it," said a voice.

Crow and Yusei stood up quickly and looked around. Yusei spotted someone spying on them in an empty hut. The hut was one of the few buildings that weren't demolished.

"Hey you!" called out Yusei.

The person in the hut slowly exited the hut. The person was in fact the Kid they were chasing. He was about half the size of Yusei and had short yellow hair and golden eyes. He was wearing sandals and a long white shirt that went down to his ankles.

"Who are you?" asked Crow.

"None of your business carrot top," snapped the Boy.

"Carrot top," muttered Crow insulted. "This is why I hate kids."

"Where is every one?" asked Yusei, completely ignoring Crow's remarks of ditching the kid.

"No one lives here any more," replied the Boy.

"Then why are you here?" continued Yusei.

"Come on Yusei," nagged Crow. "This kids a brat, we don't want anything to do with him."

"Hold on," said Yusei as he stopped Crow from walking away. "If no one lives here, then what are you doing here?"

"I'm the messenger boy," replied the Boy proudly.

"Messenger?" mumbled Crow.

"Then who do you work for?" asked Yusei.

"The Duel Dragon Priest of course," chuckled the Boy.

'Duel Dragon Priest,' thought Yusei.

"And its my job t direct you to him," said the Boy. "You have to head to that arena over there."

The Boy pointed at a large arena in the center of town.

"What if we don't want to?" spat Crow.

"Then you might as well make yourself comfortable," chuckled the Boy as he walked off.

"Wait!" cried Yusei as he and Crow followed him around the corner. But the Boy had disappeared into thin air.

"We have no choice," stated Yusei. "We have to go to that arena."

* * *

_-The Ancient Arena-_

Yusei and Crow entered the arena. It looked very similar to the Roman Coliseum and it had stone tablets with monsters on them around the inside of the stadium.

"It is you who seeks a Duel Dragon ceremony," said a voice.

Yusei and Crow adjusted their view to see a man on a horse riding out from a doorway.

The man was wearing white clothing with strange black markings and was also wearing a hood.

"Who are you?" asked Crow.

"I am the Priest who opens the door to those who seeks the Duel Dragons," said the Man.

"Really," spat Crow. "So you're the whack job that took us here!"

The Priest smiled and said, "This a ceremonial ground, a place where one may gain a Duel Dragon."

'A ceremony,' thought Yusei.

* * *

_"You do realize that the fact that you think that is why I know you are the one I need." Chuckled Goodwin. "Long ago, duels were used to seal and awaken the darkness. And the Duel Dragons posses the spirits of the priests and priestesses from those duels. And that power formed into the shadow energy. A duelist may control it or be controlled, it all depends on the strength of their heart."_

* * *

'If what Goodwin said was true, then…' thought Yusei.

"Many people have attempted this ceremony," explained the Priest. "They fell into the darkness and their souls were shattered. If you wish to take the risk, then advance."

Yusei thought back to Sect.

* * *

_"I wished for this and I got it!" explained Sect. "The Duel Dragon Beelze, King of Dark Dragons!"_

* * *

'That's right,' thought Yusei. 'If I want to save Sect. If I want to defeat the Duel Dragon Beelze, I need my own Duel Dragon.'

Yusei stepped forward.

"Are you sure about this Yusei?" questioned Crow.

"If it will lead me to a Duel Dragon," replied Yusei. "Then I'm moving forward no matter what. I'll use my power to bring that Duel Dragon to its knees!"

"To its knees hm?" said the Priest. "Very well then."

Another horse trotted into the arena. Yusei quickly got on and he and the Priest stood across from each other at ends of the arena.

"So it's a one shot run on horse back?" mumbled Crow. "Maybe losing the duel to Yusei sent me into shock."

"You must subdue a Duel Dragon in a single attack," explained the Priest.

Behind Yusei was a tablet with a picture of a monster similar to Lightning Warrior on it.

Behind the Priest was a tablet also. This tablet had a picture of a dragon on it though.

"Your mostaba," explained the Priest. "Your monsters, is the Lightning Warrior. Liu Akwek."

"Come forth Liu Akwek!" commanded Yusei.

A monster in silver armour with long yellow hair appeared.

"Descend from the starry heights to our terrestrial plane!" called the Priest. "I call you Duel Dragon!"

A white dragon with light blue wings and blue jewels on it appeared on the field .The Dragon was huge and was much bigger then Lightning Warrior.

**Stardust Spark Dragon**

'Stardust Spark Dragon,' thought Yusei with a smile. 'That power will be mine.'

"Here I come," said the Priest.

**"Duel!"**

The Priest and Yusei charged at each other. Dark energy flowed out of Stardust and swamped the entire stadium.

"That's some shadow energy," commented Crow.

"So what!" cried Yusei as he continued to charge. "This power will be all mine! The stronger the better!"

Yusei charged through the shadow energy and made his horse run faster.

"You oppose the flow of the energy, I'm impressed!" complemented the Priest. "But how long will it be before you fall back!"

"Power!" spat Yusei. "I need power!"

"Yusei," mumbled Crow.

"I will use my most powerful sense to win the ultimate power!" spat Yusei. Yusei's face was pure evil. His mouth was shaped into a twisted snarl and his eyes were evil also.

"Faster!" cried Yusei crazily. "More!"

"So you've fallen into the darkness too!" commented the Priest.

"Run faster!" spat Yusei.

* * *

_"If all you do is increase your speed like a maniac."_

* * *

Yusei snapped out of his trance and slowed down as the shadow energy began to surround him.

'Stardust,' thought Yusei.

Suddenly, Yusei felt the strange sensation he felt when he dueled Leo.

* * *

_"This Duel Dragon's power is mine!" laughed the man as he rode. _

* * *

_"Dragon!" shouted the woman. "I am the one who deserves your power!"_

* * *

_"When I get that Dragon's power!" spat the Boy. "No one's ever going to make a foul out of me again!"_

* * *

'I'm in Stardust's memories,' thought Yusei.

Yusei looked at Stardust as it roared and thought, 'Are you crying?'

Yusei slowed down even more.

"Yusei what's the matter!" cried Crow.

"I remember Akiza," muttered Yusei.

* * *

_"If all you do is increase your speed like a maniac, then as long as you'll live, you'll never beat Jack Atlas," said Akiza. _

* * *

_"You should get rid of that shackle!" spat Jack referring to Sect. "You might duel a bit better without it!"_

* * *

_"Friends?" mumbled Jack. "Your soft. Duelists are meant to be alone. Isolated. Friendship is just an excuse for weaklings to cling together."_

* * *

"That's not true Jack," muttered Yusei. "Every care's for something."

* * *

_"Yoshi needs all of the courage he can get," said Crow. "So I'm going to win the D1 Grand Prix! Yoshi needs me to win!"_

* * *

_You hurt Luna. Don't act like you know," replied Leo. _

* * *

"Dueling my rivals made me see it again," said Yusei as he stopped all together, and his monster vanished.

"Yusei!" cried Crow. "You're going to take a full attack from that dragon!"

"Stardust," said Yusei. "I'll accept all of it. The thirst of those who wanted you. Your sorrow. In return, lend me the power to save my friend! Stardust!"

"Yusei!" exclaimed Crow.

As Stardust came down upon Yusei, and the Priest passed Yusei, he turned his head, smiled and said, "Well done."

* * *

Stardust came down onto Yusei in a mighty crash, and suddenly he can Crow were back at the 4th Duel Zodiac.

In Yusei's hand was a blank card that changed to Stardust Spark Dragon.

'This is my Duel Dragon,' thought Yusei.

"Way to go Yusei," cheered Crow. "You got a Duel Dragon."

"Yeah," chuckled Yusei as he smiled.

"But Duel Dragon Ceremony," said Crow. "What did we just go through?"

"I don't know," replied Yusei. "But while there, I managed to gain Stardust."

In Yusei's mind, Stardust stood upon him. Stardust was no longer crying but instead was smiling.

'My new friend,' thought Yusei. 'Stardust Spark Dragon.'

* * *

_Sector Security- Secondary Security Camera Room-_

"Well done Yusei," said Goodwin as he looked at a screen showing Yusei holding Stardust Spark Dragon in his hand. "You managed to tame a Duel Dragon. You are now a Duel Priest. Splendid. Now on to our next Duel Dragon battle. I wonder how Jack will fare."

Goodwin adjusted his view so he was looking at a screen that showed Jack and Kalin.

* * *

**To be continued: Next time- Duel Dragon VS Duel Dragon-**

**Jack and Kalin face up in the ultimate duel that pits Duel Dragon against Duel Dragon. But when Kalin unleashes his Handless Combo Type Zero, Jack finds himself on the verge of defeat. Who will win, The Handles Demon, or the King?**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed really lame. But a lot of it is my own stuff I made up because otherwise this chapter would be super short. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. **

**Also, the carrot top insult was something I got from Clockwork Lullaby. So good job coming up with that insult. Hope it's fine that I used it. Anyway, please read and review. **

**And once again, HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	13. Episode 13: Duel Dragon VS Duel Dragon

**Thank you Shimmering-Sky, Clockwork Lullaby and Sanokal for reviewing. Really appreciate it. Anyways, onto the story now.**

* * *

**Let's get up to speed with Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: **

**The D1 Grand Prix kicks into overdrive as many new battles begin.**

**Goodwin reveals that a bonus round for the night will be executed. All remaining competitors must survive in a duel with the Twins Leo & Luna. Who each hold their own fearsome duel dragon.**

**Leo then challenges Yusei and he pushes him into a corner with his Duel Dragon Power Tool.**

**However, Yusei claims he will never give up and that he will save Sect. Yusei uses his cross sense with Gravity Warrior, whom Yusei's managed to increase its power to 7100, and defeats Leo. **

**Yusei then suddenly sees Leo's memories. Leo and Luna being abandoned and poor. Dueling for money to survive. Luna falls sick and Leo's loses a duel and is unable to pay up. Leo gets beaten up and Lazar appears and says that he will take care of Luna if Leo undergoes a Duel Dragon Ceremony. Leo does so and gains a Duel Dragon, while also claiming he'll use this dragons power to protect Luna. **

**Leo & Luna promise a rematch in Satellite.**

**On the cruise to Satellite, Goodwin reveals that the tournament is really to find duelists to help him stop the Skelton Knight. **

**Once at the uninhabited Satellite sector Saiko Island, Lazar revels that the duelists must fight at the Duel Zodiacs and claim 12 star ticket levels to open the Duel Gate and proceed to the final round. **

**Yusei heads to the 4****th**** Duel Zodiac, as Goodwin told him there was a Duel Dragon there. **

**Crow appears and they fight a ferocious duel that involves synchro monsters and combos. **

**Crow reveals that he is fighting in the D1 Grand Prix to give his brother courage to have his surgery and that he can't afford to lose. **

**The final battle comes down to Lightning Warrior and Hawk Joe, Crow appears to pull out a win but Yusei uses his final trap card to turn the tables and win.**

**Yusei claims the level 4 star ticket but the Duel Zodiac suddenly gives a light that swallows Yusei and Crow up. **

**The two find themselves in an ancient kind of era and are directed by a young boy to an arena.**

**At the arena, the Priest tells Yusei that he must defeat him in order to gain a Duel Dragon.**

**They battle and Yusei's becomes possessed by Stardust's shadow energy. Yusei however snaps out of it when he remembers dueling Akiza, Jack, Crow and Leo. **

**Yusei tells Stardust that he will take all of the beasts sorrow and the thirst of all of those who wanted it as long as Stardust will help him save Sect. **

**Yusei and Crow return to the present were Yusei holds Stardust Spark Dragon in his hand. **

* * *

**Episode 13: Duel Dragon VS Duel Dragon**

Jack and Kalin faced each other and starred.

"Shouldn't you be heading for a Duel Zodiac?" questioned Jack. "You won't find a star ticket here."

"Being Duel Emperor means nothing to me," replied Kalin. "No puny title can satisfy me."

Kalin looked at the destroyed building they were standing near and said, "This place is abandoned now. But you remember it don't you Jack?"

"That's why you're here," stated Jack.

"That's right," continued Kalin. "This is where we got our start as duelists."

The building bared a ruined sign that said, _V.S.S.L._

* * *

_"Here at the Virtual Solid Sense Laboratory or the V.S.S.L for short," explained Zigzix to Goodwin and Lazar. "We have gathered young duelists who may be compatible with the Duel Dragons and put them under 24 Hour surveillance."_

_As the three looked through the window down into the next room, they could see many kids dueling. The kids all wore white and had a number printed in black on the shoulder of their t-shirts. _

_There were also many poles with small orbs on them. These were the sense probes. _

_"We are conducting experiments on sense around the clock," continued Zigzix. "We already think we can miniaturize the sense generation device. If we fuse them with the next generation duel disks, in the near future, these duels may just be the most popular sport in the world."_

_"Won't that be terrific," chuckled Lazar. _

_Goodwin continued to stare out into the next room of duelists. He was looking at two in particular. _

_One had spiked blond hair with violet eyes and fair skin. On his shirt was the number 11. _

_The other had light blue hair; blue eyes, pale skin and a criminal mark down the right side of this face. On his shirt was the number 0._

_"Number 11," said Goodwin as he saw Jack win a duel and smirk at his opponent as they were thrown back from his sense. "And number 0." Goodwin then watched as Number 0 helped his opponent up after he won. "Those two seem promising."_

* * *

_-V.S.S.L. Bedrooms-_

_"It's finally our turn Jack," said Kalin to Jack from his bed. _

_"Yeah," replied Jack._

_"You or me," continued Kalin. "Whoever wins tomorrow gets to leave V.S.S.L. and gets adopted by the Director."_

_"Who cares about being Goodwin's kid," spat Jack. "That Duel Dragon card. That's what I want."_

_"A Duel Dragon," replied Kalin. "The ultimate card. They say if you manage to draw out its power, you can bring anyone to their knees."_

_"That card is perfect for me," commented Jack._

_"Jack…I don't have any family," stated Kalin. "I've been here for three years, and a lot of it was tough. But that's, I'm satisfied."_

_Kalin looked at all of his friends sleeping in their beds. _

_"I feel like I've got friends here," added Kalin._

_Jack didn't know what to say but "Satisfied to live like a prisoner." _

_Kalin looked at the security camera in the room and said, "Prisoners… Well I guess we are."_

_Some light came into through the window, signaling the beginning of the new day._

_"Today's our last duel," said Kalin. "Let's give it all we've got."_

* * *

_-V.S.S.L. Duel Room-_

_Kalin cried out as Jack's monster, Red Lotus King Flame Crime wiped out his monster, leaving only a small dragon on his field in defense mode. _

_Red Lotus King Flame Crime: Attack 1800_

_The red flaming creature stood on Jack's side of the field. _

_"Jack your sense is ferocious," commented Kalin._

_Jack smirked at this complement._

_'Jack's focusing too much on sense,' thought Kalin. 'All he's doing is attacking with brute force.'_

_Kalin looked at his hand and saw the monster Scissor Hand Dragon._

_'Maybe I should fight power with power,' thought Kalin. 'Summon a high level monster.'_

_Kalin looked at all of his friends watching the duel._

_'Does winning mean I'll never see these guys again?' thought Kalin. _

_"I set one card face down turn end!" cried Kalin._

_'Sticking to my defense monsters is the best plan,' thought Kalin._

_"You've won Jack Atlas," said Goodwin as Lazar held a pillow with a blank Duel Dragon card on it. "Go on, take it."_

_Jack picked up the card and said, "So this is a Duel Dragon card."_

_Suddenly, Jack collapsed to his knees when he felt a strange power surge through him._

_"Jack," said the kids._

_"Finally, it's mine," laughed Jack as he looked at the card that was no longer blank. "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend."_

* * *

_-V.S.S.L. at Night-_

_Zigzix was working on his computer when there was an explosion._

_"What was that?" panicked Zigzix._

_A worker ran up to him and told him that the Duel Dragon card was missing._

_"But it was locked up!" panicked Zigzix._

* * *

_Outside the building, Kalin holding the Duel Dragon in his hand ran off._

* * *

"Some friend you were," spat Jack.

Kalin threw a card to Jack, which he caught. The card was Jeweled Red Dragon.

"What's your game?" asked Jack.

"During that last duel, I wasn't sure what I wanted," explained Kalin. "I said I'd do my best. But I couldn't concentrate. And I wasn't satisfied. But now I'm back facing you, armed with my Handless Combo, and my Duel Dragon, Void Ogre."

Kalin held up Void Ogre Dragon for Jack to see.

"So you've got your own Duel Dragon," commented Jack.

"Duel me Jack," said Kalin. "This time we'll both bet our Duel Dragons."

"Fine," replied Jack. "If you can't get past that duel, then let's go. Red Archfiend's fire will burn you and your dragon to ash!"

"My Void Ogre!" declared Kalin. "Will plunge you and you dragon into the void!"

* * *

**Jack Atlas 4000 VS Kalin Kessler 4000**

**"Duel!" **

* * *

Jack and Kalin sped off, with Jack taking the lead.

* * *

**Turn 1: Jack**

"First turns mine! I draw!" cried Jack. "I summon Wandering King Wild Wind in attack mode!"

Wandering King Wild Wind: Attack 1700

A tiger human hybrid wearing a cloak appeared.

"I set one card face down and end my turn!" cried Jack. "Nobody rides in front of the King! It's your turn Kalin!"

* * *

**Turn 2: Kalin**

"My turn! I draw!" exclaimed Kalin. Kalin smiled at the card he drew, _Zero Gate of the Void._

"I activate the spell Contract with the Void!" declared Kalin. "I discard my entire hand to the graveyard!"

'Kalin's hand is empty,' thought Jack. 'Here comes his handless combo.'

"Now I get to special summon and Infernity Monster from among those cards!" continued Kalin. "Arise! Infernity General!"

Infernity General: Attack 2700

An armoured knight wearing a cape and a wielding a huge sword appeared.

"Well, well," commented Jack. "You managed to get a high level monster onto the field without having to sacrifice. I see you haven't lost your touch."

"Infernity General attack!" commanded Kalin.

"Not so fast!" cried Jack. "I activate the trap Champions Storm! I negate Wandering King's destruction and we both take the damage from this attack!"

A wave of storm smashed into Jack and threw him off course slightly.

Kalin: 4000-3000

Infernity General slashed at Wandering King, sending a wave of sense at Jack that he blocked with his sense excluder.

Jack: 4000-3000

"Your sense is powerless against me," commented Jack.

"So the first exchange is a draw," stated Kalin. "But sense of that level can't satisfy me. Show me what you've really got Jack."

"A draw!" spat Jack. "I know your puffed up over using your handless combo. But you've got nothing but a high level monster on your field! I'll shatter your flimsy tactic on this turn!"

* * *

**Turn 3: Jack**

"I draw!" declared Jack. "I summon the tuner monster Morph-King Stygi-Gel!"

Morph-King Stygi-Gel: Attack 100

A silver gel like monster appeared.

"I use Morph-King's ability!" declared Jack. "I can increase his level to that of a monster on my field! I make him level 4 like Wandering King!"

Morph-King Stygi-Gel: Level 1-4

Morph-King's shape changed to that of Wandering King.

"And for every level he changed by!" continued Jack. "I gain 200 life points! He went up by 3 so I gain 600 points!"

Jack: 3000-3600

"Now then!" shouted Jack. "Morph-King level 4! Give Wandering King also level 4 a tune up!"

Kalin watched as Jack summoned.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life," mumbled Jack. "And its here."

As Jack's monsters began to synchro summon, Jack chanted, "Burn away all who would appose you! Come forth ruler of fire! What say we kick this duel into overdrive! I synchro summon Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3000

A red dragon with horns appeared.

"I activate Red Archfiend's effect!" cried Jack. "Red Archfiend destroys all other monsters on the field! Go! Absolute Powerforce!"

Red flames flooded the field and burnt Infernity General away.

"This is the end!" laughed Jack. "Red Archfiend attack him directly! Crimson Scorching Hellfire Flare!"

A flare of fire exploded from Red Archfiend's mouth and smashed into Kalin.

Kalin: 3000-0000

"Kalin!" spat Jack. "After all you big talk! This was all you could do!"

"That sense was incredible," commented Kalin as dark energy flowed through him. "But I'm not satisfied yet!"

A giant gate appeared behind Kalin and the doors opened to reveal Void Ogre.

Void Ogre Dragon: Attack 3000

The brown dragon with red jewels all over its body exited the gate and flew onto the field.

"Void Ogre Dragon!" questioned Jack. "But the duels over! Your life points hit zero!"

"Its not over," replied Kalin. "Zero Gate of the Void. When I have no cards in my hand or on my field and my life points drop to zero I can activate this trap from the graveyard."

"From your graveyard," said Jack.

"That's right," replied Kalin. "It's one of the cards I discarded with Contract with the Void at the start. Using this trap I was able to special summon Void Ogre Dragon. And thanks to Zero Gate of the Void's effect, as long as Void Ogre's on the field, I can't lose! No life points! I don't need life points!"

Kalin looked up and the white around his pupil had gone black. Kalin's voice had changed. He sounded like an evil mastermind and was laughing devilishly. Shadow energy was also flowing from him.

"Shadow energy," said Jack. "Kalin you fool. You've allowed Void Ogre to devour your soul."

"You can't know how long I've waited for this day!" spat Kalin. "The day my Void Ogre devours your Red Archfiend! Duel Dragon VS Duel Dragon! Let the second round of terror begin!"

Jack looked at Kalin before saying, "I set one card face down and end my turn."

'My face down card is Deadly Hand,' thought Jack. 'A trap that destroys a monster when the opponent has the same amount of cards in his hand as he does monsters on the field. The second he draws, I'll use this card and ends this duel.'

* * *

**Turn 4: Kalin**

"My turn!" spat Kalin.

'Go on,' thought Jack. 'Draw the card of your doom.'

"I activate the effect of Infernity Pawn who writhes in my graveyard!" spat Kalin. "When this cards in my grave and I have no cards in my hand! I can't draw a card!"

'Crafty little worm,' thought Jack. 'I can't believe he sealed his own draw.'

"Oh Jack," laughed Kalin as he stuck his tongue out. "What were you trying to do?"

Jack just death starred Kalin.

"Now the effect of Infernity Queen!" declared Kalin. "When she's in my graveyard and my hand's empty, one of my monsters can attack directly!"

"What!" cried Jack.

"Here we have an attack from Void Ogre!" exclaimed Kalin. "Go! Infernity Chaos Burst!"

A beam of energy exploded from Void Ogre's mouth and smashed into Jack.

Jack cried out as his Sense Excluder was bypassed by the shadow sense and he was thrown off course.

Jack: 3600-0600

"What do you think of my sense?" asked Kalin as he overtook Jack. "Not what it used to be is it! This is my Handless Combo Type Zero! You better satisfy me Jack!"

* * *

**Turn 5: Jack.**

"Quit your barking!" exclaimed Jack. "Its my turn! I summon Cursed Fire King-Doom Burst!"

Cursed Fire King-Doom Burst: Attack 1600

A fiery spirit wearing a cape appeared.

"Doom Curse join Void Ogre in the graveyard!" cried Jack. "Red Archfiend burn all of the monsters on the field! Absolute Powerforce!"

Flames covered the field and obliterated Doom Burst and was about to do it to Void Ogre when.

"I use the effect of Infernity Bishop in my grave!" interrupted Kalin. "When my hand is empty I can make a monster on my field invincible against one thing once per turn!"

Void Ogre returned from the fire.

"Even so!" continued Jack. "Doom Curse's effect activates! He's destroyed and Void Ogre loses 400 attack!"

Void Ogre Dragon: 3000-2600

'The Handless Combo Type Zero,' thought Jack. 'Zero Gate of the Void's effect summoned Void Ogre and made it so unless I destroy that dragon, I can' win. And Infernity Bishop's effect makes it invincible against anything once per turn. Then Infernity Queen let's Void Ogre attack directly. Finally, Infernity Pawn's effect seals Kalin's draw. It's a negative effect but for Kalin it's the most important thing. It keeps his Handless Combo intact. And the biggest problem is, all of these cards are in the graveyard. A place that I can't touch. I can't believe he's cornered me like this.'

"Listen Jack," said Kalin. "Back then, I was torn over the duel, my friends and you. There was no way I could win. So what did I do? I made a contract with the Skeleton Knight."

'Skeleton Knight,' thought Jack.

"The Handless Combo Type Zero is the ultimate formula to victory!" continued Kalin. "And there's no escape from it!"

"Quit talking nonsense!" barked Jack. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

* * *

**Turn 6: Kalin**

Kalin looked at the fierce eyes of Jack.

"I like that Jack!" spat Kalin. "Your eyes show me that you haven't given up! Their still clinging to possibility! To bad there's no such thing!"

Jack death starred Kalin in response.

"My turn!" spat Kalin. "You know the drill! I can't draw card because of Infernity Pawn! Now Infernity Queen allows Void Ogre to attack directly!"

"Trap card activate!" exclaimed Jack. "Champion's Ambition! You draw a card and Void Ogre gets destroyed!"

"Stupid move Jack!" snorted Kalin. "I use Void Ogre's effect! You can say goodbye to that trap and Void Ogre gains 500 attack!"

Void Ogre's tail smashed through Jack's trap and its power increased.

Void Ogre Dragon: Attack 2600-3100

"Burn him to cinder!" commanded Kalin. "Infernity Chaos Burst!"

A stream of energy exploded from the dragon's mouth and smashed into Jack.

"Die! Vanish! Fall!" laughed Kalin.

Out of the smoke from the attack appeared Jack.

"Trap card Champion's Pulse!" shouted Jack. "This trap gives you 1000 life points and ends the battle phase!"

Kalin: 0000-1000

"Void Ogre's effect only works once per turn!" stated Jack. "So, your dragon also loses its attack boost!"

Void Ogre Dragon: Attack 3100-2600

"That's hilarious Jack!" snorted Kalin. "You'd go so far to cling to that petty possibility of yours!"

"To duel is to catch limitless possibilities," said Jack. "To be a duelist is to want everything about duels. To be the best. On that note, I admit your Handless Combo Type Zero is brilliant! But anyone who denies possibility is already a loser."

"Say what?" replied Kalin.

* * *

**Turn 7: Jack**

Jack placed his hand don his deck and said, "I'll show you how a conqueror duels! The duel of one who creates possibility! The Duel of the King! I draw!"

Jack smiled at the card he drew, _Rumbling of Heaven & Earth._

"Here I go!" shouted Jack. "I equip Red Archfiend with Champion's Majesty! This card negates all effect on the field and this card cannot be negated!"

"This is your so called possibility?" snorted Kalin. "Your Majesty has gotten pretty rotten! So I can't use Void Ogre's effect! But my Handless Combo Type Zero activates from the graveyard! It isn't on the field!"

"I use Red Archfiend's effect!" commanded Jack.

"You fool!" cried Kalin. "Infernity Bishop's effect stops this effect from being of any use!"

"Quick-play spell!" interrupted Jack. "Rumbling of Heaven & Earth! Field and graveyard effects are switched!"

"You switched the field with the graveyard," mumbled Kalin.

"Red Archfiend won't burn the monsters on the field, but the ones in the graveyard!"

Red Archfiend smashed its way through reality into the graveyard.

"Burn all of the monsters to ash!" commanded Jack. "Absolute Powerforce!"

Fire filled the field and obliterated the monsters.

"That can't be," muttered Kalin. "Just after you negated Void Ogre's effect."

"Now all of the monsters in the grave have been excluded from play!" stated Jack. "Your combo has crumbled! And since Champion's Majesty was equipped to Red Archfiend, he gains 500 attack for each monster he destroyed. He destroyed the seven monsters in our graveyards, so he gains 3500!"

Jeweled Dred Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3000-6500

"An attack of 6500," muttered Kalin.

"For me, victory is inevitable!" declared Jack. "That's how a King duels! Kalin kneels before me! Accept the sense of the King!"

Jack's runner accelerated and Jack prepared to attack.

"Red Archfiend!" commanded Jack. "Attack with Inferno Assault!"

Red Archfiend's hand was covered in flames and it threw a shattering punch at Void Ogre.

Kalin: 1000-0000

Kalin was thrown into the air by Jack's sense.

The attack from Red Archfiend created a light, and the dark energy left Void Ogre and Kalin.

Jack suddenly felt a strange sensation.

_Kalin looked at Jack through a window. He watched as Jack got into a limo and it drove away. _

_"I wasn't satisfied with that was I," said Kalin to himself. "Jack won that last duel with me, so he got what he wanted. Now he's free. Heading for the World outside. Jack…maybe this place was a prison to you. But it's a place where I have friends."_

_Kalin ran off from the window and was heading back to the bedroom when he heard some voices and crouched outside the room to listen in._

_"The Duel Dragon seemed to be compatible," said Zigzix. "I knew we had great potential to make it work, but the Dragon and Jack must have been a good match on top of that. Red Archfiend is still here, locked up tight so we can continue our research."_

_"And have you finished adjusting the sense gravitation device output?" asked Lazar._

_"Yes," replied Zigzix._

_'It's Director Goodwin, Vice-Director Lazar and Chief Zigzix,' thought Kalin. 'What are they talking about?'_

_"Unless we remove the limiter on the sense device," stated Lazar. "To see if the device can handle maximum output, there isn't much point is there?"_

_"But think of the dangers," commented Zigzix. "Duelists could get greatly injured from a superior sense."_

_"This facility has all the guinea pigs we could ever need," said Goodwin. "None of them have family. If they disappear no one will care of notice."_

_"But..."muttered Zigzix._

_"It's a bit late for cold feet," chuckled Lazar. "It doesn't matter who gets hurt in the process."_

_"Yes," agreed Goodwin. "The ones who weren't compatible with the Duel Dragons are useless. And we have to go forward. We have to create a device that can withstand the Duel Dragons power. That is the purpose of this facility. As soon as the research on Red Archfiend is complete, give it to Jack. As his adopted father, I will look over him. I will see if he has the power to control the dragon. He will be our guinea pig forever." _

_Kalin was shocked as he listened and felt anger boil within. _

_'This cant be,' thought Kalin. 'They said those four kids who disappeared went to the hospital, but they…were…guinea pigs. I won't let you get away with this Goodwin. I'll save my friends.'_

* * *

_There was an explosion in the lab and it sent the workers into double time as they went to stop the fire._

_"Hey guys!" called Kalin as he entered the bedroom. "We're getting out of here! If you stay we'll be killed!"_

* * *

_Once they were a safe distance from the V.S.S.L they stopped running._

_"Okay guys," said Kalin. "This is where we split up."_

_"Kalin where are you going?" asked one of the kids._

_"There's one more I've got to rescue," said Kalin as he though of Jack. "I'm still not satisfied." Kalin held Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend in his hand. _

* * *

Jack stopped his runner.

'Were those Kalin's memories,' thought Jack.

Jack walked over to the injured Kalin as he rested up against a wall segment.

"I knew it wasn't like you to steal a card," said Jack.

"Jack," murmured Kalin as he held out Void Ogre. "Take it, I promised."

"Friendship is just an excuse for weaklings to cling together," commented Jack. "They're nothing but shackles. That's why you hesitated in that last duel. But… my duels with you were the only things I liked about the V.S.S.L."

Kalin didn't know what to say.

Jack began to walk away and said, "Kalin. Put together a better strategy then your Handless Combo Type Zero and come at me again. I'll let you keep Void Ogre for now. And I don't want to hear you say this satisfied you."

Jack went to leave when Kalin said, "There's something I've got to tell you."

* * *

**To be continued: Next time-Battle Royal-**

**The battle for the Duel Zodiac's continue. Meanwhile, Jack discovers from Kalin Goodwin's true objectives and attempts to betray him. **

**Yusei is informed by the Skeleton Knight that Sect is awaiting in the Aerial Fortress Seibal. Yusei must pass the Duel Gate if he wishes to face and save Sect. **

**Meanwhile, the twins Leo & Luna plot their revenge against Yusei.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This has been the longest so far. Please read and review! **


	14. Episode 14: Battle Royal

**Hello guys, here's chapter 14. Please read and review. **

* * *

**Episode 14: Battle Royal**

* * *

_-The 8__th__ Duel Zodiac-_

Yusei looked at the pillar and saw that the Star Ticket here had already been won.

"This Star Ticket has already been taken," said Yusei as he held up his level 4 star ticket. "To enter the Duel Gate I need a total of 12 star ticket levels. There's no other way. Chances are, I'm going to most likely need at least 2 more star tickets."

Suddenly, a shining blue and white dragon appeared next to Yusei and roared.

"Stardust?" said Yusei in surprise. "What is it?"

Yusei turned to face the same way Stardust was and watched as an all to familiar fog appeared.

"Stardust Spark Dragon, interesting," said the figure within the fog. "I would expect no less from a warrior like you."

"You," said Yusei as the Skeleton Knight appeared from the fog on his horse.

"So you've finally tamed a Duel Dragon," chuckled the Knight. "The symbol of a Duel Priest."

"Your alone," commented Yusei angrily. "Where's Sect?"

The Knight responded by holding up his lance. Hanging on the end of the lance was Sect's goggles that were now broken.

"I gave those to Sect!" spat Yusei in rage. "What did you do!"

"Sect is nowhere on this island," replied the Knight. "Sect is waiting in the Aerial Fortress Seibal."

As the Knight said those words, Sect was sitting in a stone chair that looked like that of a king's throne. Sect was now wearing black armour and a red cape. He wore a black armour helmet. His face was still cracked and shadow energy was flowing off of him.

Sect looked up and smiled devilishly.

"Only those who have passed through the Duel Gate can reach it," explained the Knight. "The site of the ritual to resurrect the Ultimate God is the Aerial Fortress Seibal."

In the sky was a fortress indeed. It was above the Duel Gate. It was machine in likeness and hung from the dark sky. It started wide from the side before growing thinner as it moved downwards.

"The Ultimate God" said Yusei. "Is that what you want? Are you planning to use this God to rule the world or something? But this battle is between you and Goodwin. Sect has nothing to do with this. Leave him out of it?"

"I don't what Goodwin's told you," added the Knight. "But the ritual has already begun. All of the duelists in the D1 Grand Prix are our pawns."

"Pawns?" questioned Yusei. "Don't give me that!"

"But you have to go on don't you," chuckled the Knight as he began to disappear in the returning fog. "If you want to retake my ultimate pawn Sect Ijuin. And to do that you need to first pass the Duel Gate."

The Knight laughed as he slipped Sect's goggles of his lance and they fell to the ground. The Knight continued to laugh as he disappeared into the fog.

"Skeleton Knight!" cried Yusei in rage.

Yusei bent down and held the goggles in his hands.

'Aerial Fortress Seibal,' thought Yusei. 'That's where Sect is waiting.'

Yusei stood up and Stardust gave a lite roar as if communicating with Yusei.

Yusei appeared to understand as he replied with, "Your right Stardust. I need to get these back to Sect."

'Just you wait Skeleton Knight,' thought Yusei.

* * *

_-V.S.S.L Ruins-_

"Aerial Fortress Seibal," said Jack with a smirk as Kalin finished explaining the purpose of the D1 Grand Prix. "That's were I'm going."

Jack turned to walk away and Kalin said, "Jack wait! You're being used! The Duel Dragons Power, their owners, and the turbo duels in this tournament are providing energy for the ritual to resurrect the Ultimate God. And once that happens…"

"In that case," replied Jack. "Our duel provided energy for the ritual as well."

"Well…yes," mumbled Kalin.

"Kalin," stated Jack. "I don't care what happens to the weak. But the power of the ultimate God, don't you think that's perfect for me?"

"You haven't changed a bit Jack," said Kalin.

"Anyone who blocks the King's way will be crushed," stated Jack. "Even if that person is Goodwin."

'Just wait Goodwin,' thought Jack. 'I'll be the one to claim the power of the Ultimate God.'

* * *

_-Inside the Duel Gate-_

Goodwin sat in his security camera room, watching all of the duels unfold.

"That's right," said Goodwin. "Come to me. Come to the Duel Gate. The sense we created to combat the darkness, the duelists compatible with the Duel Dragons, its all perfect. I won't give the Ultimate God to anyone. I will be the one to win this game and gain the power of the Ultimate God! Me Rex Goodwin!"

Goodwin laughed devilishly.

* * *

_-5__th__ Duel Zodiac-_

Admire Derby-Level 8 Star Ticket Won. Adolf Muller-Level 3 Star Ticket won.

Admire Derby rushed in front of Adolf Muller.

"I the Speed Holder leaves you in the dust!" spat Derby to Adolf behind him.

"I'll show you that speed isn't everything in a duel," replied Adolf.

**"Duel!"**

* * *

_-10__th__ Duel Zodiac-_

Andre-Level 11 Star Ticket Won. Ramon Kagura-O Tickets won

"To think I'd be dueling you again," said an injured Ramon. "Well I'll get revenge for losing at the 11th Duel Zodiac here.

"Sorry," replied Andre. "But I'm taking this Star Ticket too. The Double Unicorn's are going to the finals together."

**"Duel!"**

* * *

_-Duels Completed so far-_

_4__th__ Duel Zodiac: Yusei Fudo VS Crow Hogan: Yusei Won_

_3__rd__ Duel Zodiac: Adolf Muller VS Tiger Eyes: Adolf Won_

_1__st__ Duel Zodiac: Jean VS Commander Koda: Jean Won_

_8__th__ Duel Zodiac: Admire Derby VS Officer Trudge: Admire Won_

_11__th__ Duel Zodiac: Andre VS Ramon Kagura: Andre Won_

* * *

_-D1 Grand Prix Positions-_

_1__st__ Duel Zodiac: None-Star Ticket Won._

_2__nd__ Duel Zodiac: Yusei Fudo VS Jean_

_3__rd__ Duel Zodiac: None- Star Ticket Won_

_4__th__ Duel Zodiac: Tiger Eyes-Star Ticket Won_

_5__th__ Duel Zodiac: Adolf Muller VS Admire Derby_

_6__th__ Duel Zodiac: None- Star Ticket yet to be won_

_7__th__ Duel Zodiac: Leo & Luna VS Officer Trudge_

_8__th__ Duel Zodiac: None-Star Ticket Won_

_9__th__ Duel Zodiac: None-Star Ticket yet to be won_

_10__th__ Duel Zodiac: Andre VS Ramon Kagura_

_11__th__ Duel Zodiac: None-Star Ticket Won_

_12__th__ Duel Zodiac: Commander Koda_

_Crow Hogan: On Volcano heading for 12__th__ Duel Zodiac_

_Kalin Kessler: V.S.S.L Ruins_

* * *

_-Status of competitors-_

_Yusei Fudo: Level 4 Star Ticket Won_

_Crow Hogan: 0 Star Tickets Won_

_Kalin Kessler: 0 Star Tickets Won_

_Jean: Level 1 Star Ticket Won_

_Andre: Level 11 Star Ticket Won_

_Tiger Eyes: 0 Star Tickets Won_

_Admire Derby: Level 8 Star Ticket Won_

_Adolf Muller: Level 3 Star Ticket Won_

_Leo & Luna: 0 Star Tickets Won_

_Officer Trudge: 0 Star Tickets won_

_Ramon Kagura: 0 Star Tickets Won_

_Commander Koda: 0 Star Tickets Won_

* * *

_-2__nd__ Duel Zodiac-_

Yusei-Level 4 Star Ticket Won. Jean Level 1 Star Ticket Won

Yusei: 0700

Jean: 1900

Jean was in front of Yusei. On his field was a golden unicorn with three horns.

Lightning Tricorn: Attack 2800

On Yusei's filed was an orange and white machine monster with big arms.

Junk Defender: Defense 1800

In addition, a dragon with cords coming from it was also on the field.

Junk Dragonlet: Attack 2100

* * *

**Turn: Yusei**

"I'll get this Star Ticket no matter what!" declared Yusei. "I draw!"

"You've got spunk!" complemented Jean. '"But my strategy won't let you get this Star Ticket!

'If I don't have enough Star Ticket levels when me and Andre meet back up,' thought Jean. 'He won't be happy.'

"I summon the tuner monsters, Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior in attack mode!" cried Yusei.

Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior: Attack 500

A screw like monster appeared

"Now then!" continued Yusei. "Screwturn level 2! Give Junk Defender level 3 a tune up!"

As Yusei's monsters began to synchro summon, Yusei chanted, "Let's rev it up! I synchro summon Catapult Warrior!"

Catapult Warrior: Attack 1000

A big monster with launchers on its shoulders appeared.

"I use Catapult Warrior's effect!" exclaimed Yusei. "I release Junk Dragonlet on my field and inflict damage to your life points equal to its attack! And that's 2100!"

"No way!" cried Jean.

Junk Dragonlet sat on the launchers on Catapult and was fired right into Jean. Jean cried out as his life points were decreased.

Jean: 2000-0000

* * *

Yusei picked up the level 2 Star Ticket while the inured Jean watched from behind.

"You can have my Star Ticket too," said Jean as he held out his Star Ticket.

"I only need the Star Ticket from this Zodiac," replied Yusei. "You won yours fare and square. You can keep it."

"If your sure," said Jean with a smile.

'Now I have six levels,' thought Yusei. 'If I get the Star Ticket from the 6th Duel Zodiac I'll have enough to get through the Duel Gate.'

"I'm in a hurry," said Yusei as leapt onto his runner. "I hope we duel again."

With that, Yusei rode away.

'Yusei Fudo,' thought Jean. 'That guys one strong duelist.'

Yusei Fudo: Level 4 and 2 Star Tickets Won.

* * *

_-4__th__ Duel Zodiac-_

Tiger Eyes-O Star Tickets Won

"It's gone," said Tiger. "This Star Ticket has been won already. Gah!"

Tiger continued to cry angrily. He was running out of time to win Star Tickets and get to the next round.

* * *

_-V.S.S.L. Ruins-_

Kalin Kessler: 0 Star Tickets Won

Kalin sat up against the wall where Jack had left him. He smiled, he had completed his goal. To help Jack. He was finally satisfied.

Kalin Kessler: Retire

* * *

_-The 12__th__ Duel Zodiac-_

Crow was near the 12th Duel Zodiac. He was riding on the volcano and was having to maneuver his way around the dangerous track.

"I can't believe they put a Duel Zodiac here," commented Crow. "But getting that Star Ticket is the fastest way of making up for losing to Yusei."

Crow Hogan: 0 Star Tickets Won.

* * *

_"Wait a minute," interrupted Crow. "There are 12 Duel Zodiacs, each has a level assigned from 1-11, but then what's the level assigned at the twelfth?"_

_"As many as you wish," continued Lazar. "If you can get to it of course."_

* * *

"If we get to choose," chuckled Crow. "Then all you have to do is say 12 and you in the next round. I'm going to get this Star Ticket no matter what."

Crow suddenly came to a chasm; on the other side was the Zodiac. The only way across was a thin zigzag rock path.

"I guess that's why he said if you can," said Crow. "If I fall of, I'm history. But a little obstacle like this, isn't enough to scare me."

Crow sped over the rock bridge and made it across.

"Booyeah!" cheered Crow.

Crow suddenly saw Koda on his runner crash. Koda fell from his runner all injured.

"I can't beat him," mumbled Koda as he fell unconscious.

Commander Koda: Retire

"You okay?" asked Crow as he rushed to Koda's side.

"So you're my next opponent," said a voice.

Crow turned to look at the Zodiac and saw a Duel Dragon card surrounded by Shadow Energy there. Suddenly the dark energy took form around the Duel Dragon and it was Crow. A Crow composed of dark energy at the very least.

"No way!" cried Crow. "It's me!"

"Come on, duel me," spat the Dark Crow.

"I'm fighting myself in a mirror duel," said Crow. "So this is a Duel Dragon Ceremony. Well, if I win I get a Duel Dragon and a Star Ticket. It's two birds with one stone."

**"Duel!"**

* * *

_-7__th__ Duel Zodiac-_

Leo & Luna- 0 Star Tickets Won. Officer Trudge- 0 Star Tickets Won.

Leo & Luna: 3300

Officer Trudge: 1900

Trudge was behind the twins and had a three headed dragon on his field.

Montage Dragon: Attack 3000

The Twins were in front and had their Duel Dragons out. The mechanical Power Tool and the beautiful Ancient Pixie.

Power Tool Machine Dragon: Attack 2300

Ancient Pixie Dragon: Defense 3000

"There's no way I'm losing again!" declared Trudge.

"Leo," commanded Luna as dark energy flowed from her. "Use Ancients effect."

"Right," agreed Leo. "I use the field spell Ancient Forest!"

The field around them turned into a forest.

"When a field spell is in play," explained Luna. "Ancient Pixie can destroy a card on the field."

"You mean you're going to destroy my monster?" panicked Trudge.

"Spirit Burial!" cried Luna.

Ancient Pixie released a rainbow light that destroyed Montage Dragon.

"Go in for the kill!" cheered Leo. "Full Metal Demolition!"

Power Tool charged and smashed into Trudge, destroying his runner in the process.

Trudge: 1900-0000

**Leo & Luna: Win**

* * *

"Boring," commented Luna.

Leo picked up the Level 7 Star Ticket and cheered, "We got the level 7 Star Ticket."

Trudge lied on the ground gravely inured and his runner destroyed.

Officer Trudge: Retire

"That was a fun duel," said Leo. "Which Zodiac should we hit next?"

Luna opened the book she was holding and read, "After being saved by the Prince, the Maiden went with him to see the King. Both were rewarded and they lived happily ever after. Happy? Of course she was happy…the Prince saved her. I have to hurry and defeat the Black Magician. I'm the only one who can.

"Luna?" said Leo in confusion at Luna's words.

Suddenly a hologram of Goodwin appeared and responded to what Luna was saying.

"That is right Luna," replied Goodwin.

"Goodwin," said Leo.

'Time to turn the pages of her dream story,' thought Goodwin smugly.

"Luna," stated Goodwin. "The Black Magician now has the power to turn into a dragon. Only you can stop him."

"The Black Magician is a bully," commented Luna. "All I have to do is defeat Yusei Fudo, correct."

"That's right," continued Goodwin. "Now that Yusei Fudo has a Duel Dragon, he is far more powerful. He's currently on his way to the 6th Duel Zodiac."

"As you wish my King," replied Luna with a small bow.

'Luna's been acting weird,' thought Leo. 'She's been like this ever since I dueled Yusei.'

"Hey Goodwin," piped up Leo. "If we beat Yusei, Luna will go back to normal right?"

"Of course," said Goodwin, however he didn't answer right away.

"Alright," cheered Leo. "We've got a score to settle with Yusei. We've got to get our revenge."

"I look forward to watching you duel," was the last thing Goodwin said before the hologram vanished.

* * *

_-Inside the Duel Gate- _

"Beautiful sibling love," chuckled Goodwin. "This is better then I have anticipated. Their thoughts for each other strengthens the Duel Dragons power. But what happens when they face the Warrior who fights for his friend? I don't yet know how powerful Yusei's Duel Dragon is. But the Twins will draw out all of the power for me…no matter what happens to them in the process. Duel Dragons VS Duel Dragon. Let the rematch begin."

Goodwin laughed evilly as he watched the screens of Yusei and the Twins.

* * *

**To be continued- Next time- Those We Protect-**

**Yusei faces off against both Twins in the ultimate rematch! Yusei may now have the power of Stardust Spark Dragon on his side, but the Twins have their own Duel Dragons. And Yusei will have to go up against both this time. **

**But this becomes not just a battle for the Star Ticket; it becomes a battle to save the Twins from the evil of their Dragons. But can Yusei defeat a near-insane Luna who will do anything to win? Even posses her own brother! Find out in the most brutal chapter yet! **

**Thank you Shimmering-Sky, Sanokal and Clockwork Lullaby for reviewing. Please continue to do so! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Short one, I know. But the next will be full of action. **


	15. Episode 15: Those We Protect

**Thank you Shimmering-Sky and Sanokal for reviewing. Also, there is an important note ****at the end of this chapter that anyone reading must read. But until then, enjoy this chapter. Because its going to be the most brutal yet. **

* * *

**Episode 15: Those We Protect **

* * *

_-The 6__th__ Duel Zodiac- _

"Man, Yusei is late," commented Leo as he tapped his foot impatiently.

While Leo was doing this, Luna was reading her book yet again, _The Black Magician of the Forest._

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a Black Magician. There was also and Old Woman, the wisest in the kingdom._

_The Black Magician was a selfish bully who would transform into a dragon and then threaten the villagers and put curses on anyone who stood up to him._

_This made the King angry. He ordered the Old Woman to punish the Black Magician. _

_"Yes your Highness, but I have one request," said the Old Woman. She wanted to take a Broken Scarecrow with her._

_The Broken Scarecrow swore on the Rising Sun: "We'll punish the Black Magician and make him remove the curse he put on me."_

_The two set of for the Forest where the Black Magician lived._

_Just as the setting sun dyed everything red, they reached the Black Magician's house. _

_The Broken Scarecrow asked, "How will we punish the Black Magician if he can turn into a dragon, you know?"_

_"We can do it if we work together," replied the Old Woman. _

_The Old Woman yelled, "Black Magician, mend your wicked ways or I'll eat you!"_

_Startled, the Black magician went outside and then he jumped. He'd seen the shadow of a huge monster. _

_"Yeek!" The Black Magician was terrified. The Old Woman caught him and tied him up tightly. _

_The monsters shadow was actually the shadow of the Broken Scarecrow up on the roof of the house._

_The Black Magician cried and begged for forgiveness. "I'll be good for now on. The curses I put on everyone will be lifted if they think of their former shapes and let the morning sun shine on them."_

_In the morning, the Scarecrow prayed, and what do you think happened. The Broken Scarecrow turned into a handsome prince. "Oh, my wish came true."_

_The Prince was so grateful he hugged the Old Woman. And guess what happened next._

_In the Prince's arms the Old Woman turned into a young maiden. "I was under an old curse that turned me into an old woman. Only a Prince's embrace would lift the curse."_

_After being saved by the Prince, the Maiden went with him to see the King. They were both rewarded and they lived happily ever after._

* * *

Luna closed the book upon finishing it and slipped it into her stuffed Kuribon.

Luna stepped off the runner and said, "The Black Magician is here."

Yusei came to the Zodiac on his runner. Sect's broken goggles hung around his neck.

Yusei stepped of his runner and faced his opponents.

"It's about time Yusei," chuckled Leo.

"Black Magician, Yusei Fudo. I will punish you by order of the King," said Luna as dark energy flowed through her.

"Luna," mumbled Leo.

'Leo and Luna,' thought Yusei. 'The Twin Turbo Duelists that work for Goodwin. So you'll block my path yet again.'

* * *

_-Inside the Duel Gate-_

"Leo brought that picture book for Luna," said Goodwin. "That was before they had meet me. He used most of their money to buy it. To Luna, it's a precious treasure. And so, the depth of her feelings for it makes her vulnerable to the Duel Dragons power. It increases its power. Now carry out my orders, the King's orders. The Wisest Old Woman in the Kingdom, Luna."

Goodwin laughed evilly as he watched a screen that showed the Twins and Yusei.

* * *

_-The 6__th__ Duel Zodiac-_

Yusei and the Twins were on their runners and were ready to duel.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo 4000 VS Leo & Luna 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

Yusei and the Twins sped off. Leo gunned the engine and his runner sped off in front of Yusei.

"Your going to pay for that last duel Yusei!" declared Leo.

"I'm going to win this Star Ticket and make it to the final stage!" replied Yusei.

* * *

**Turn 1: Leo & Luna**

"We go first!" cried Leo. "I draw! So, first."

"Activate a field spell," interrupted Luna.

"Right," said Leo a bit taken back at Luna's command. "I use the field spell Fairytale Prologue: Journey's Dawn!"

Their surroundings changed to that of a village and there was a smiling sun in the sky.

"Now get two monsters on the field," commanded Luna.

"Okay," said Leo. "I summon Wonko the Noble Knight of the Forest!"

Wonk the Noble Knight of the Forest: Attack 1100

A small lion wearing armour and wielding a sword appeared.

"Now a tuner monster!" declared Leo. "I summon Forest Ninja Bat! I can special summon this guy because there's a field spell out!"

Forest Ninja Bat: Attack 800

A small black bat appeared.

'That's a total of 7 stars,' thought Yusei. 'Is he going to summon Power Tool?'

"Ruler of the Forest," chanted Luna as dark energy flowed from her.

'She's summoning Ancient Pixie!' panicked Leo.

"Wait Luna!" interrupted Leo. "The duels only started. Besides I've got a plan."

"A plan?" questioned Luna.

"Yeah an awesome one," added Leo.

"Fine," replied Luna stubbornly.

'Luna really is acting strange,' thought Leo. 'I'd be dangerous to summon Ancient Pixie so early on. So I'll win before we need to bring her out. I'm Luna's big brother. It's my job to protect her.'

Leo took the trap Those We Protect from his hand and set it. "I set on card face down! Turn end!"

* * *

**Turn 2: Yusei**

"I draw!" cried Yusei. "They still haven't synchro summoned. But I'm not going to give them the chance! You have monsters while I have none, so I can special summon Junk Forward from my hand!"

Junk Forward: Attack 900

A yellow human like robot appeared.

"I also summon the tuner monster Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior!" continued Yusei.

Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior: Attack 500

A small screw like monster appeared.

"Screwturn level 2! Give Junk Forward level 3 a tune up!" cried Yusei.

As the two monsters began to synchro summon, Yusei chanted, "Let's rev it up! I synchro summon Scarred Warrior!"

Scarred Warrior: Attack 2100

A monster covered in bandages, that had a robotic leg and a dagger coming out of its arm appeared.

"Attack the Bat!" commanded Yusei.

Scarred Warrior zoomed forward and went to attack Forest Ninja Bat when Leo piped up. "I don't think so! I use Wonko's effect! When there's a field spell in play, Wonko takes all attacks!"

Scarred Warrior slashed Wonko in half and a little sword smashed into Scarred Warrior.

"And when a monster destroys Wonko!" spat Leo. "It loses 500 attack!"

Scarred Warrior: Attack 2100-1600

"Darn it," said Yusei.

"You were mean to my monster," said Luna coldly.

Leo jumped on his seat as his looked at Luna who was death starring him.

"Thanks to the field spell," said Leo. "All battle damage is halved. So we only take 500 instead of 1000."

Leo & Luna: 4000-3500

"I end my turn!" finished Yusei.

* * *

**Turn 3: Leo & Luna**

"This is your strategy?" spat Luna.

"I knew Yusei was going to bust out a synchro monster early," replied Leo. "And I messed that up for him."

'What a bore,' thought Luna. 'In his last duel with the Black Magician, he had a huge lead but ended up losing on a tactical error. He really is a Broken Scarecrow.'

"Our turn!" exclaimed Leo. "I draw! I use the effect of Journeys Dawn! Now I can switch it out for Chapter 2: Seething Sun!"

Their surroundings changed to that of a small valley, and the smiling sun had now changed to an angry looking one.

"A field spell that changes to a different card," commented Yusei.

"Got to love that," stated Leo. "Fairytale is a sequential field spell."

"It's cycling. Not sequential," spat Luna. "As the Sun cycles, we travel through different trials."

"You could say that," replied Leo. "Anyway, I summon Forest Thief Chip!"

Forest Thief Chip: Attack 800

A small squirrel appeared holding a nut.

"Now I'll summon Ancient Pixie," declared Luna.

"Now I take level 4 Chip and Ninja Bat level 3!" interrupted Leo. "Tu-tu-tu-tu-tuning! If you want to tick of this metal monster, then go right ahead! I synchro summon Power Tool Machine Dragon!"

Power Tool Machine Dragon: Attack 2300

The all to familiar mechanical robot dragon appeared.

'And there's his Duel Dragon,' thought Yusei.

"Leo," said Luna grumpily. "You're not letting me duel."

"That's not true," replied Leo quickly as he tried to sound innocent. "I only summoned Power Tool because he has a higher attack then Ancient Pixie. There's no other reason. You're blowing this out of proportion Luna."

"Shut up!" snapped Luna.

"Just watch as I win," added Leo. "Power Tool attack Scarred Warrior! Full Metal Demolition!"

Power Tool smashed into Scarred Warrior, sending a shockwave at Yusei.

"Once per turn!" exclaimed Yusei. "Scarred Warrior can't be destroyed by battle!"

"I use Seething Sun's effect!" continued Leo. "This spell doubles all battle damage! So instead of taking just 700 points, you take 1400!"

Yusei cried out as the shockwave hit him and lowered his life points.

Yusei: 4000-2600

"Turn end!" finished Leo.

'I'll keep pushing him back with Power Tool,' thought Leo. 'If I beat Yusei, Luna will go back to normal.'

* * *

**Turn 4: Yusei**

'Leo's sense is much fiercer then before,' thought Yusei. 'I can feel his burning desire to protect Luna. But I'm fighting for some one as well.'

"I draw!" shouted Yusei. Yusei smiled as he looked at the card he drew, _Quick Span Knight._

"I summon the tuner monster Quick Span Knight level 3 in attack mode!" cried Yusei.

Quick Span Knight: Attack 1000

A purple spanner like monster appeared.

"Quick Span Knight level 3!" commanded Yusei. "Give Scarred Warrior level 5 a tune up!"

"A level 8 synchro summon!" panicked Leo.

"Spirit of light that shines in the night sky!" chanted Yusei. "Descend from the starry plane to my side! I synchro summon Stardust Spark Dragon!"

Stardust Spark Dragon: Attack 2500

A beautiful sparkling white dragon with blue jewels on its body appeared in a blinding flash of light.

"That's Yusei's Duel Dragon," said Leo in fear.

"It's the Black Magician's dragon form," added Luna.

"I use the effect of Quick Span Knight!" declared Yusei. "This monster was used as synchro material so one of your monsters loses 500 attack!"

Quick Span Knight reappeared on the field and its spanner head detached from its body and smashed into Power Tool.

Power Tool Machine Dragon: Attack 2300-1800

"Stardust attack Power Tool!" exclaimed Yusei. "Shooting Star!"

Stardust roared and unleashed a stream of cosmic energy from its mouth that rocketed towards Power Tool.

'No,' thought Leo. 'It's not enough. 'I don't have enough power to protect Luna.'

Leo lowered his head as the attack was about to hit, while Luna muttered, "What a bore."

The stream of energy smashed right through Power Tool. And with that, the shadow energy left the dragon and Leo.

"The effect of Seething Sun!" cried Yusei. "It doubles the damage from 700 to 1400!"

A shockwave of sense smashed into the Twins runner, allowing Yusei to catch up.

Leo & Luna: 3500-2100

"Take that!" cried Yusei.

Leo looked up at Yusei He had tears in his eyes, and they were normal. They were no longer blank. They had life in them.

"Yusei!" cried Leo. "Please! Save Luna!"

'Leo!' thought Yusei. 'He's no longer evil.' Yusei looked up at Stardust and smiled. 'Stardust. His attack must have purified Power Tool's darkness.'

"Please Yusei," begged Leo. "You have to save Luna. She can't come back."

"Leo?" asked Yusei. "What do you mean she can't come back?"

"Goodwin said," explained Leo. "That if I defeated you Luna would come back from the world of her book."

'Goodwin,' thought Yusei angrily. 'You'd toy with little kids minds for your own gain.'

"What a useless scarecrow," spat Luna as dark energy flowed form her. "It's alright. If we work together we can punish the Black Magician."

Leo cried out as Luna's shadow energy began to pour into Leo.

'What is she doing to Leo?' thought Yusei.

"Stop it Luna," begged Leo. Suddenly, Leo stopped and his eyes went blank. They were empty. There was no sign of life at all. He looked like a zombie.

"Leo stay with me," begged Yusei.

'He can't here me,' thought Yusei. 'Luna's shadow energy has turned him into a zombie or something.'

* * *

**Turn 5: Leo & Luna.**

"Our turn," said Luna. "We draw. The field spell Seething Sun changes to chapter 3: Evening Sun."

Their surroundings now changed to a forest and now a red sun appeared in the field. This sun had a blank expression however. Leo was obeying Luna's every demand like a puppet.

"The effect of Evening Sun allows us to special summon a synchro monster from our graveyard in defense mode," explained Luna. "We bring back Power Tool."

Power Tool Machine Dragon: Defense 2500

"Power Tool's back!" cried Yusei.

"Now we summon Gekko, Mystical Medium of the Forest," declared Luna.

Gekko, Mystical Medium of the Forest: Attack 800

A frog wearing clothes appeared on the field.

"We use Gekko's effect," continued Luna. "He can bring back one of his forest friends from the graveyard. We choose Forest Ninja Bat."

Forest Ninja Bat: Attack 800

"Now we tune Gekko level 4 with Ninja Bat 3," stated Luna. "Ruler of the forest. You who punish all that oppose you. Become flesh and punish those who trespass in your domain. Come forth. Ancient Pixie Dragon!"

Ancient Pixie Dragon: Attack 2100

A beautiful blue dragon with rainbow wings appeared.

"This is Luna's duel dragon," said Yusei.

"O' King, we will give our all to punish the Black Magician," said Luna. "I sue Ancient Pixie's effect. There's a field spell in play so she can destroy one card this turn."

"No way!" cried Yusei.

"Say goodbye to your Dragon Form," spat Luna. "Spirit Burial!"

Ancient Pixie lit up and the light was about the take away Stardust when Yusei cried, "Sonic Barrier!"

A blue sphere appeared around Stardust, protecting it.

"Stardust's ability!" explained Yusei. "He can make one card on the field immortal each turn!"

"Why you!" cried Luna as her face began to crack like Sect's did. "In that case we use the spell Curse of the Forest. By lowering the attack of a synchro monster to zero, we can lower the attack of Stardust by that amount. We lower Power Tool's who's in defense modes attack to zero. And Stardust loses the same attack."

Power Tool Machine Dragon: Attack 2300-0

Stardust Spark Dragon: Attack 2500-200

"Stardust!" cried Yusei.

"Attack!" laughed Luna evilly. "Fairy Tail Whip!"

Using its tail, it whipped Stardust and sent a wave of sense at Yusei.

Yusei: 2600-0700

'I may of saved Stardust because of its effect,' thought Yusei. 'But I still took a lot of damage.'

"The effect of Curse of the Forest vanishes at the end of the turn," explained Luna.

Power Tool Machine Dragon: Attack 0-2300

Stardust Spark Dragon: Attack 200-2500

"Black Magician!" spat Luna. "Mend your wicked ways or we'll eat you!"

'Leo's being controlled and Luna's been completely possessed by Ancient Pixie,' thought Yusei. 'I have to destroy that dragon to free the Twins.'

* * *

**Turn 6: Yusei **

"I draw!" cried Yusei. "Stardust attack Ancient Pixie! Shooting Star!"

A stream of cosmic energy burst from Stardust's mouth.

"That wicked Black Magician," growled Luna.

"I'll…protect…Luna…" mumbled Leo. "Trap card activate! Those We Protect! Power Tool take this attack!"

Yusei and even Luna were shocked at this.

Power Tool jumped in front of Ancient Pixie and was blasted by Stardust's attack.

"No way!" exclaimed Yusei. "And when a defense monster is attacked by a monster with equal attack, nothing happens."

"I'll…protect…Luna…" mumbled Leo.

Luna was still shocked that Leo moved without her command.

'Wait,' thought Yusei. 'Did he protect Luna on instinct.'

"Wake up Leo!" begged Yusei. "If you want to save Luna so much. You have to wake up!"

'It's no good,' thought Yusei. 'He still can't here me.'

"I set a card face down!" exclaimed Yusei. "Now I use the effect of Evening Sun! I bring back Scarred Warrior in defense mode!"

Scarred Warrior: Defense 1000

'You and me Stardust,' thought Yusei. 'Only we can save the Twins. And once we do. Then we'll go save Sect.'

* * *

**Turn 7: Leo & Luna**

"Our turn!" chuckled Luna. "The field spell advances to the final chapter! Moon of Oblivion!"

The sky went dark and they remained in the forest. In the sky was now a moon.

"We draw." declared Luna. Luna smiled when she saw Leo had drawn _Forest Burst._

"Ancient Pixie's effect," explained Luna. "When a field spell is activated we draw a card."

'Stardust's effect creates a nearly impenetrable defense,' thought Luna. 'But it isn't without a weakness.'

"We equip Forest Burst to Power Tool," declared Luna. "And because Power Tool has been equipped, we draw a card."

A strange seed attached itself to Power Tool.

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Yusei. "Forest Burst's effect is…"

"So you figured it out," spat Luna. "When Forest Burst is destroyed it destroys the monster it's equipped to, and you take damage equal to its attack."

"Power Tool's attack is 2300!" stated Yusei. "If you destroy Forest Burst then I'll lose! Unless…"

"Unless you use your Dragon Form's effect to protect Power Tool from Forest Burst," added Luna.

"I don't have a choice," mumbled Yusei.

Luna smiled and said, "When a field spell is in play, Ancient Pixie can destroy one card on the field! I choose Forest Burst! Go, Spirit Burial!"

Ancient Pixie released a light that destroyed Forest Burst.

"Stardust protect Power Tool with Sonic Barrier!" commanded Yusei.

A blue sphere appeared around Power Tool, protecting it from being destroyed.

"Your Dragon Form can only protect one card each turn," explained Luna. "So now it can't protect itself."

"Leo wake up!" begged Yusei. "If you want to protect Luna then you need to wake up!"

"Try and deceive the Scarecrow will you," spat Luna. "Crafty Black Magician. Well, its time for your punishment. Power Tool goes into attack mode. And Moon of Oblivion's effect doubles the attack of a monster that went from defense mode to attack mode."

Power Tool Machine Dragon: Attack 2300-4600

'4600!' panicked Yusei in his mind.

"Cry and beg for forgiveness Black Magician," demanded Luna. "Power Tool attack his Dragon Form!"

"Scarred Warrior's effect!" interrupted Yusei. "You must attack him!"

"Nice try Black Magician," snorted Luna. "But we use Trick Buster! Since the attack target changed we can destroy Scarred Warrior!"

Scarred Warrior exploded and Power Tool went to attack Stardust.

Luna laughed at Power Tool attacked. But Stardust had caught Power Tool's arm and stopped the attack.

"Huh?" questioned Luna. "Why is your Dragon Form alive?"

"Since Scarred Warrior went to the graveyard!" explained Yusei. "I was able to use the trap card Warrior Defense! Now Power Tool's attack dropped by the attack of my destroyed monster! In addition neither monster can be destroyed this turn!"

Power Tool Machine Dragon: Attack 4600-2500

"Curse you Black Magician!" cursed Luna.

"Leo you have to wake up!" begged Yusei. "Weren't you going to bring Luna back from the storybook world! Are your feelings to protect her that weak!"

"Luna…is…the…only…family…I have…" mumbled Leo.

"That's right Leo!" cheered Yusei as he came up alongside the Twins runner. "Don't let the darkness trap you!"

"Yusei," muttered Leo as he looked at Yusei. His eyes were back to normal."

"Yes!" cheered Yusei.

"The Black Magician is hurting the Scarecrow," snapped Luna as she wrapped her arms around Leo. "The Scarecrow is mine. I'm the only one's who's allowed to pick on him. I'll never forgive you Black Magician!"

Shadow energy exploded from Luna and her eyes went pitch black.

'She's going insane,' thought Yusei.

"I set two cards face down turn end!" cried Luna.

* * *

"Well, well," said Goodwin as he watched the duel from the screen. "Who knew Luna's bond with her dragon had grown so strong. How will you save her Yusei?"

* * *

"It's okay Yusei," mumbled Leo. "You can use Stardust to save her."

"Right," agreed Yusei.

* * *

**Turn 8: Yusei**

"It's my turn!" exclaimed Yusei. "Stardust attack Ancient Pixie! Shooting Star!"

"Trap activate!" snapped Luna. "Forest Spring! Now I can use a trap from the graveyard! I choose Those We Protect! Power Tool block's this attack!"

"If two monsters with the same attack battle then they'll both be destroyed," said Yusei.

'That's right,' thought Luna. 'Use your Dragon Form's effect to protect itself. And then I'll use Wrath of the Forest to inflict damage on you equal to your Dragon Form's attack.'

"I use Stardust's effect!" shouted Yusei.

'He took the bait,' thought Luna.

"Sonic Barrier!" shouted Yusei and a blue sphere formed around Power Tool, protecting it while Stardust was blown apart.

"Why?" asked Leo.

"You protected Power Tool?" questioned Luna. "What was the point of that?"

"I activate a quick-play spell!" interrupted Yusei. "Go! Shifting Mirage! Since Stardust got destroyed I get to blast away one card!"

"Yusei!" cheered Leo.

"Although he's only a spirit," explained Yusei. "Stardust will destroy Ancient Pixie!"

Stardust reappeared as a spirit and unleashed and attack.

"Shifting Star Blast!" commanded Yusei as his monsters attack smashed through Ancient Pixie.

Ancient Pixie vanished but the shadow energy didn't completely drain.

'Ancient Pixie hasn't been completely purified,' thought Yusei.

"I play another quick-play spell!" continued Yusei. "Spirit Battle! I bring back two monsters that were destroyed this turn and it forces them to battle! Neither of us takes battle damage! But if a monster gets destroyed the controller takes damage equal to the attack!"

Stardust Spark Dragon: Attack 2500

Ancient Pixie Dragon: Attack 2100

"This can't be," muttered Luna.

"End this!" commanded Yusei. "Shooting Star!"

A powerful stream of energy smashed into Ancient Pixie and purified it.

The shockwave from the attack smashed into the Twins runners and Luan's book flied into the air. Luna jumped off and caught the book while Leo cried out and jumped off as well. Leo caught Luna in midair and took the blow from the landing.

Leo & Luna: 2100-0000

* * *

**Yusei: Win**

Yusei stopped and ran over to the Twins. They were fine and Luna's face was normal again. Her eyes were full of life.

"I'm so glad your back from the storybook world!" cried Leo.

"Don't cry Leo," said Luna. "You can be such a baby sometimes."

Both of the Twins laughed while Yusei watched.

* * *

Yusei picked up the level 6 Star Ticket.

**Yusei: Level 4, 2 and 6 Star Tickets Won. **

Yusei looked back at the Twins. Luna was no longer wearing her hood and now had her hair tied up into twin ponytails.

"Thank you Yusei," said Luna as she held her storybook.

"That must be some book," commented Yusei as he turned to face the Twins.

"Yep," replied Luna. "Its my treasure."

'Treasure,' thought Yusei as he looked at the goggles hanging around his neck.

* * *

_"Hey Yusei," said Sect as he came up to Yusei while he was working on his runner. _

_"What is it Sect?" asked Yusei. _

_"I'm going to be a turbo duelist just like you," cheered Sect. "You're my hero man, and I'm going to be just as strong as you."_

* * *

_Yusei watched as a tired and bruised Sect got back on his runner. Sect had no idea Yusei was watching._

_"Got to brush up on my technique," puffed Sect._

* * *

_"Sect won," said a bystander in surprise._

_"I won Yusei!" cheered Sect as he got off his runner and ran to Yusei. "I got my first win!"_

_"Congratulations Sect," said Yusei as he held out a pair of goggles. _

_"You wore those when you won your first duel," commented Sect._

_"They're yours now," added Yusei as Sect took them and put them. _

_"Wow" said Sect. "I'll take good care of them."_

* * *

"Yusei," said Leo. "I don't think you should go to the Duel Gate. The D1 Grand Prix isn't really to find the best turbo duelist. The duels are creating energy for some creepy ritual."

"I have to go Leo," explained Yusei as he got down on one knee and placed his hands on Leo's shoulders. "I have to go. Just like you wanted to save Luna, there's someone I want to save too. He's waiting for me beyond the Duel Gate."

Yusei stood up and walked to his runner.

"Safe travels Yusei," said Luna. "And introduce us to your friend when you save him."

"Sure," said Yusei as he rode off.

"I hope he can save his friend," said Leo.

"He save us so he can save his friend," replied Luna.

**Leo & Luna: Level 7 Star Ticket Won-Retire. **

* * *

_-The 12__th__ Duel Zodiac-_

Crow: 0900

Dark Crow: 0900

Dark Crow was in front of Crow and had an Indian with a claw hand on his side of the field.

Blackwing Tamer Hawk Joe: Attack 2600

Crow also had the same monster on his field. And a small bird was also on his field.

Blackwing Jur the New Moon: Defense 500

"Man," commented Crow. "That shadow sense is something else. Plus I'm fighting myself. Talk about awkward."

* * *

**Turn: Dark Crow**

"I summon Blackwing Jur the New Moon!" declared Dark Crow.

Blackwing Jur the New Moon: Attack 500

"Quit copying me!" snapped Crow. "Make your own moves already!"

"Jur level 1 give Hawk Joe level 7 a tune up!" declared Dark Crow.

"But I don't have a level 8 synchro monster!" stated Crow.

"You said make your own move," said Dark Crow. "Well here it is!"

Dark Crow reached into his chest and pulled out the Duel Dragon and played it.

"You who rules the sky!" chanted Dark Crow. "You who rules the obsidian winds! I call you! Blackwinged Dragon Black Feather!"

Blackwinged Dragon Black Feather: Attack 2800

A dragon with black wings appeared on the field.

"That's…" mumbled Crow.

"A Duel Dragon!" finished Dark Crow.

* * *

'In my duel with Leo and Luna,' thought Yusei. 'Stardust saved them from the darkness.'

* * *

_"Believe me or not," replied Kalin. "It's up to you. But a bond between Duelist and Duel Dragon is strong. The only way to free Sect is through a turbo duel. But you already know that, don't you Yusei?"_

* * *

'That's right,' thought Yusei. 'If I destroy Beelze with Stardust I can free Sect.'

Yusei was nearing the Duel gate when Tiger Eyes on his runner came up alongside Yusei

"Why mess with the Zodiac's," declared Tiger. "When I can just ambush guys who already have enough Star Tickets to enter the gate. Were battling Yusei!"

* * *

**"Duel!"**

* * *

"Grand Cross!" cried Yusei as Gravity Warrior smashed through Tiger's monster and destroyed his runner.

Tiger: 0700-000

**Yusei: Win**

**Tiger Eyes: Retire**

'I'm coming Sect,' thought Yusei.

* * *

_-The Duel Gate-_

Admire Derby held up his Star Tickets. He had won the 3rd, 5th, 8th and 9th star tickets.

"So I have to set them on my disk," said Derby as he did just that.

The Gate opened slightly, allowing Derby to enter.

"This tournaments in the bag," said Derby as he entered and the Gate closed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Derby from within the Duel Gate.

* * *

_-Inside the Duel Gate-_

Goodwin stood in his special room and was putting white armour on.

"Victory and defeat," said Goodwin. "Desire and resentment. Spirit and despair. All fuel the ritual. This energy will revive the Ultimate God. The D1 Grand Prix has worked quite well. Don't you agree Duel Priestess Akiza Izinski?"

Goodwin turned to look at Akiza. She was now wearing a white dress and she had her hair flowing.

* * *

**To be continued: Next time- Ritual of Sun and Moon-**

**It's a battle of Duel Priest and Duel Priestess as Sect takes on Akiza. Akiza predicts the turn Sect will lose on and uses the power of her Duel Dragon to help her prediction come true. But, Sect has an even more powerful dragon then Beelze in the waiting. **

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE (MUST READ): **For all of you who are reading this note, I have some good news and some bad news. First the bad news. Due to that fact that the 5D's manga is currently incomplete and so far only volumes 1-5 have been released in English, I will have to wait till September for volume 6 to come out and write the next 3 episodes. Sorry, I know that means you're going to have to wait 8 months. It sucks!

But the good news, until then, I'm deciding to write a story on the GX manga. I've titled it, **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Rise of Tragoedia. **

So, once again sorry for the delay that going to last 8 months. But now you can read this new story. I would like you to support this new story as much as you did for this one.

Also, for the first chapter of this new story, I want to know which idea I should go with.

* * *

**1.)** For the first chapter I shall show the duel (unseen in the manga) between Jaden and Crowler.

**2.)** Start the story like it did in the manga.

* * *

So, tell me what you think in your review. And PLEASE do so. This new story will be released tomorrow. And it will begin depending on which plan you think is better.

Until then, please read and review. Sorry for the delay. But yay for a new story.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Rise of Tragoedia Sneak Peek:**

**In the time of the Pharaoh Atem's Father, an evil entity threatened the Priests and the Pharaoh. But this evil was sealed away. Now it returns and it plants the seeds of destruction at Duel Academy. Jaden Yuki is determined to become the next Duel King. But will duel for his life when an evil threatens the future of dueling and the world itself. **

**Please read and review! **


End file.
